MINTIENDOLE AL CORAZÓN:BUSCAR LA FELICIDAD
by Vii Black
Summary: Summary: Después de la Boda de Edward, Bella cae en una depresión terrible, hasta que conoce a su salvador Jacob Black, un ex campeón del Boxeo ¿Será posible recuperar el amor de la persona que amas, a pesar de que parece que todo está en contra?
1. Chapter 1

**MINTIENDOLE AL CORAZÓN: BUSCAR LA FELICIDAD**

(Secuela de Mintiéndole al Corazón)

Summary: Después de la Boda de Edward, Bella cae en una depresión terrible, hasta que conoce a su salvador Jacob Black, un ex campeón del Boxeo ¿Será posible recuperar el amor de la persona que amas, a pesar de que parece que todo está en contra?

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, Y LOS DERECHOS DE LA HISTORIA A LA COMPAÑIA PRODUCTORA (TV AZTECA)

* * *

**_CAP O1.-DESPUÉS DE LA BODA_**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Cuando abrió la boca sentí una presión en el pecho, algo que me aplastaba en todos los sentidos y que me mantenía presionando bajo tierra apenas fui consciente de la mano de Reneé sobre la mía

Abrí la boca intentando dejar que el aire llenara mis pulmones, que me invadiera por completo y que sofocara las ganas de gritar en medio del recinto

-Si alguien tiene algo que decir para no llevar a cabo esta unión es hora de que hable-dijo el hombre que sostenía la biblia en mano

Muchos pares de ojos revolotearon torpemente hasta mi, Nora y Gino me veían con ojos expectantes, Emmett incluso profirió un siseo y mi madre me apretó mas la mano que sostenía

Me levanté despacio, segura cuando su rostro volteó y sus ojos chocaron con los míos, ella me miró con ira, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se apareció en su rostro cuando di la vuelta a toda prisa para salir de aquel lugar

Todos giraron a mirarme, y desaparecí conduciendo entre las calles, no sabía a dónde iría, solo quería perderme entre la inmensa masa de habitantes de la Ciudad, podría ir a cualquier sitio

Incluso carecía de importancia si visitaba el mismísimo infierno, ya nada importaba

Di dos golpes al volante del auto, cuando el semáforo me indico detenerme, las lagrimas caía a raudales por las mejillas, mientras dejaba que los gritos infernales me consumieran por dentro y por fuera

Ahora podía decir que entendía cual era el significado de sufrir por amor, eso era lo más cercano a que te despellejaran en carne viva, o que te aplicaran la silla eléctrica. Incluso hubiese preferido cualquier tortura medieval a tener que soportar ver una vez más como se casaba el hombre que yo amaba

Me detuve de pronto frente a WolvesLand solía ir a ese lugar cuando no tenía un policía pegado a mi espalda, me veía divirtiéndome y jugando a emborracharme con mis amigos. Ahora quería hacer exactamente lo mismo

Sumirme en un montón de agua agria, y dejar que mi organismo procesara el tener que dejar ir a Edward Cullen para siempre de mi vida. Con los ojos hinchados y sintiéndome una vil estúpida me tambaleé fuera del automóvil

Sonreí como tonta, este era el principio de un nuevo destino, un destino que yo misma me había forjado.

Abrí las puertas corredizas, aún no había mucha actividad si bien eran las 8 de la noche, pero la actividad llegaría, claro que llegaría

Me encaminé a los sofás VIP, y me despatarré sobre uno, las miradas fugaces de varios chicos se encontraron con la mía, les sonreí pero ninguno se atrevió a ir tras mí

Quizá por que leían grabada a cal y canto en mi frente la insignia "AHOGAR LAS PENAS" como la runa de Caín en Simon en Cazadores de Sombras, y quizá eso les repelía, ahora era cuanto más necesitaba una aventura, un par de besos, unas cuantas caricias y por la mañana no reconocer a nadie

Pero parecía que el siniestro futuro no me dejaría escapar de sus garras tan fácilmente, no se conformaba con hacerme seguir deambulando por el mundo de los vivos, cuando ya estaba completamente muerta dentro.

-Un trago para comenzar?-dijo uno de los barmanes, mientras movía la charola para que tomara la pequeña copa

-Tan necesitada de uno parezco?-pregunté irónica

El chico sonrió, y yo lo tomé

-Voy a necesitar algunos mas-le grité cuando ya regresaba a la barra

No solo necesitaría algunos más, necesitaría acabarme la estantería de licores que había detrás del mostrador, para que fuera suficiente la jaqueca y la resaca en varios meses, a fin de mantenerme alejada de verle

Verle. Le vería aunque me encerrara en el closet de mi habitación, le había visto cada noche, cada cerrar los ojos, le veía a través de mis parpados en ese momento cuando alzaba la copa

-El primer trago en tu honor-dije y lo vacié dentro de mi cuerpo

Primer trago, primer recuerdo

.

.

..

No había hecho más que decirme

-Hola señorita, que gusto que haya regresado-

Y yo había sentido como una grieta enorme se hacía paso entre nosotros. Señorita me había llamado

El cambio que se había producido en la persona de Isabella Swan se veía reducido a polvo

-Un gran alivio que te preocupes por mi ¡No sabes Cuánta falta me hace!-respondí en tono melodramático

Mientras Reneé se dedicaba a decir "Discúlpela Edward ha tenido un largo viaje", y toda la concurrencia desaparecía como si temieran que mi coraje fluyera con ellos

-La verdad es que mi vuelo fue sumamente abrigador-dije sarcástica

Tanya sonrió, y yo la odie. Maldita zorra, a buena hora se había cruzado por el camino de nosotros y maldita la hora en que yo la había dejado

Mi madre se limitó a dedicarme una franca e irreprensible mirada cuyo significado conocía, desde el día que Ness y yo habíamos roto sus jarrones de porcelana. El único significado era "Lárgate a tu habitación"

Levanté las manos en aparente resignación –Ya, ya Está bien, aunque no sé por qué te empeñas en defender a la servidumbre de la casa- una mirada envenenada por parte de la enana de Tanya, y un suspiro del pecho de Edward

-Isabella!-gritó Reneé y yo reí mientras subía las escaleras

Sabía que me desmoronaría cuando alcanzara mi habitación, pero no tenía idea de cuánto, la ropa que escaseaba en los cajones terminó en el suelo, las pertenencias que decoraban los estantes le hicieron compañía a mis prendas y yo. Yo terminé arqueada sobre el inodoro

-Tú tienes la culpa!-gritaba como histérica mientras "destrozaba" mi cuarto, y después de vomitar

-Tú tienes la culpa de esto, tú tienes la culpa!-repetía

Estaba dolida, estaba herida, me sentía ofendida, y encima tenía que fingir ser fuerte frente a ellos, tenía que fingir volver a ser dura e inflexible, solo por que tenía que

Mi madre me encontró hecha un guiñapo en un rincón del baño, la extrañeza de volver el estómago me resultaba lejana, pero Edward tenía la culpa por haberme dejado de lado, por no haberme esperado y mientras me arañaba los brazos sabía que la culpa no era de él si no mía, mi maldita culpa

-Cuando?, como?- mascullé a mi madre cuando me incorporé en la cama

-Hace apenas unas semanas, se lo mucho que te duele Bella-dijo tomandome en brazos

Pero realmente dudaba demasiado que conociera lo que estaba sufriendo

Lo había visto en sus ojos, bajaba la mirada y solo pudo decir ¿Hola señorita?, yo esperaba que el viniera a mí como en un cuento de hadas, corriendo a mis brazos, que se dejara envolver por el calor de mis labios

-No me espero-susurré

-Tú te fuiste-contraatacó ella-Estaba realmente muerto en vida, y yo sabía que era por ti

-Mamá?

-Escucha, ese día llegó muy angustiado a la casa preguntaba por ti como si estuviera loco, y me dolió ver que no le habías dicho que te ibas, entonces comprendí-suspiró-que estabas escapando de el por qué le amabas, lo único que no comprendía era ¿Por qué?

Le conté que te habías ido a Europa con tu hermana, y entonces murió, todos fuimos testigos de eso

-Hasta que lo revivió Tanya ¿no?-dije con despecho

Reneé me miró dulcemente pero un aleteo en sus ojos me advirtió que había algo más

-Sí, supongo que fue así-dijo por fin

-Y ahora se van a casar?, es lo último que falta!-grité saltando fuera del cobijo de mi madre

Ella no respondió y entonces lo entendí

-¿Se van a casar?-grité

Hizo silencio me paré frente a ella y me rodeó con los brazos

El llanto volvió a aparecer si esfuerzo, mi mente no dejaba de repetir ¿Por qué lo hice?

Si no hubiera sido tan estúpida, tan pendeja, si no lo hubiera alejado de mi. Hubiera, el hubiera no existe

-Cuando es?-susurré articulando las palabras entre sollozos

-Has llegado a tiempo-respondió ella y supe que lo peor no era saber que Edward estaba con Tanya, si no que había llegado justo a tiempo para presenciar su boda.

Irónico y hasta cómico pero así era, y yo estaba ahí, tan cierto como que respiraba

.

.

..

El barman se acercó nuevamente, sonreí y tomé la botella, el se río pícaramente, pero no hizo preguntas mientras me empujaba el líquido dentro de la boca

-A tu salud-repetí

Primera botella, segundo recuerdo

.

.

..

No había querido salir de la casa la primera semana de mi estancia, me había dedicado a nadar en la alberca y llorar como personaje de cuento de terror que deambula por una casa abandonada

Gino llegó a decirme que extrañaba mis gritos, y yo sonreía o creía que lo hacía, mientras desayunaba en la cocina, y enseguida del jugo de naranja, aparecían tomados de la mano por la puerta del invernadero

A él se le descomponía la cara, y ella se mostraba radiante y fresca. La odiaba y me odiaba

Me encaminaba como de costumbre a mi habitación, sin cruzar una sola palabra con nadie, tomaba mi plato de fruta y mi vaso con jugo lo miraba, los miraba y me largaba cual rata de agujero

Pero no podía hacer más no tenía fuerza ni ganas

El Domingo de la primera semana tocaron a la puerta, no había aparentemente nadie levantado a las 8 de la mañana, o bien nadie escuchaba

La chica que apareció delante de mí, me resultaba extrañamente conocida, las memorias danzaron en la cabeza

La ex novia de Edward, la chica de cabellos negros y puntiagudos, la que me produjo pesadillas alguna vez estaba ahí, menuda y delicada, sonriéndome

-Hola. ¿Eres Bella?-preguntó

Vaya maldición debía soportar, para liar ahora hasta con la ex

-Lo soy-respondí

-puedo hablarte un momento?-preguntó susurrando

-Lo siento, no te conozco, y yo…

-Ah-dijo quitándome las palabras de la boca-Soy Alice

A mí qué carajo me importaba como se llamara, yo no la quería en mi casa

-Disculpa, pero..

-Alice Cullen, la hermana de Edward-terminó

Bueno, eso explicaba muchas cosas

-Adelante

Alice me contó todo lo que su hermano había sufrido en mi ausencia, me dijo que la primera vez que lo había visto perder la cabeza y sentirse muerto en vida-como había dicho Reneé- era esta, y me aseguraba que su hermano me amaba

-Y de cualquier manera se casará con otra-dije

-Lo hará-respondió

-Qué clase de amor es ese?-pregunté iracunda

-El mismo que tú tuviste cuando lo dejaste-respondió como si fuéramos viejas amigas y gozáramos de una confianza ensordecedora

-Tú no puedes..-comencé y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas

-Juzgarte?, no, no puedo, pero tu tampoco puedes hacerlo a él-dijo poniéndose en pie-No sabes lo que lo ata a casarse con Tanya

-Lo que lo ata a casarse es la misma razón por la que me fui

-¿?

-El se enamoró de ella

-Y no lo discutiré, pero tú lo has dicho SE ENAMORÓ, tiempo ya fue

-Entonces ¿Por qué?

Alice dijo lo inexplicable, lo increíble, el sacrificio humano que solo se veía en una verdadera alma piadosa en las estrellas de una película de romance y drama, a la cual yo criticaba en gran manera por arriesgar su felicidad por ayudar a alguien más

Creí que ese tipo de gente solo existía en las películas, en los libros y novelas, pero ahora sabía que el corazón de Edward era tan grande, lo suficientemente inmenso como para sacrificarse, y casarse con alguien a quien no amaba solo por hacerla feliz los pocos días que le quedaban de vida

Y entonces me maldije por llamarla zorra, por maldecirla, y por pensar que era una aprovechada. Ahora sentía pena por Tanya, pero tampoco se diluía del todo con el coraje de verla a lado del hombre que amaba, y que según Alice, me amaba

-Le dije que no estaba bien

-Para que has venido Alice?-pregunté lagrimeando

-Para que el no cometa ese error Bella, se que te ama, y que se va a morir en cuanto se case con alguien más que no seas tú, pero yo..-sollozó-yo no puedo hacer nada por el

Antes de desparecer tras la puerta de la entrada me abrazó fuertemente, ganándose en ese acto de cariño, mi confianza y mi afecto

-El te ama solo piensa en eso-y depositándome un beso se fue

.

.

..

Caminé a la barra, un poco tambaleante, ya habían pasado 4 botellas más así que llevaba 5

-Una más?-preguntó el barman

-La última-dije sonriendo

-La última-repitió mientras me la extendía

Salí al balcón, ya caían las 11 de la noche, y ninguna pobre alma se había acercado, me carcajeé por el dolor, y por el rechazo, todos parecían rechazarme

-Por tu luna de miel-grité apoyándome del balcón, y levantando la botella

Quinta Botella, Tercer Recuerdo

.

.

..

Vi salir a Rosalie, y a Tanya de la casa, mientras él le depositaba un tierno beso y ella se marchaba, era el día siguiente a la visita de mi ex cuñada

Toqué nerviosamente la puerta con los nudillos, y esperé. El corazón se me aceleró tanto que juraría que él iba a oírlo

Abrió y el rostro se le tornó ceniciento, más aún de lo que era

-puedo pasar?-pregunté

El no respondió pero se hizo a un lado. Y sentí que él me amaba tanto como yo

-Edward-comencé

-Que quieres Isabella?-dijo cerrando los ojos en un tono de evidente fastidio-Ya está claro que no soy tu guarura, así que no le hayo el caso a que estés aquí

-Lo sé, y no vine a eso-las palabras salieron a tropel por mi boca

-¿?

-Vine a hablar contigo

-No tengo que hablar contigo-dijo secamente y se movió a un lado de la puerta

-Edward no me voy a ir sin que me escuches

-Escuchar qué?-gritó-escuchar cómo me utilizaste y te largaste?-había dolor en su voz, cargado de amargura y rencor

-Edward…cásate conmigo-dije sin pensar y las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos

Su ira desapareció para ser remplazada por una mueca de dolor tangible, se acercó a mí con las manos en los cabellos despeinados

-Bella….-susurró con los ojos cerrados

Supe el gran esfuerzo que representaba no matarme en ese instante, no gritarme más, pero se contuvo

-Edward entiende, yo te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, si me fui por idiota, por que pensé que tú la amabas a ella ¿a que le tienes miedo?-dije sollozando

Entendí el balde de agua fría que le caía encima con mi declaración, lo vi fruncir el ceño y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos verdes

-Edward, Edward estoy desesperada-grité con un tono que rayaba en la locura-No te quiero perder, aún podemos ser felices juntos

El meneó la cabeza –No, Bella, es demasiado tarde-dijo mientras abría los ojos y me miraba como si hubieran pasado décadas en lugar de meses que nos hubieran separado

-Yo también te amo, y me voy a casar con Tanya-dijo a un paso de mí-No puedo Bella-tomó mi cara entre sus manos-Perdóname, pero no puedo ella no…

-ella no lo merece?-dije con los ojos apretados-¿y tú y yo sí?-pregunté en un sollozo

-Esto es lo que tu elegiste-dijo alejándose de mi como si de pronto le diera repulsión-Vete, por favor Vete-y se encaminó a la puerta para abrirla

Me quedé unos segundos de pie ahí en medio de la habitación, y él no se movió de su posición al lado de la puerta

-No me hagas esto Edward, perdóname-dije encogiéndome en el suelo

Como a velocidad vampiro estuvo al lado mío

-No lo hagas-dijo y me puso de pie-solo vete Bella-me zafé de su agarre y corrí a mi habitación

Amaba a Edward Cullen con el cuerpo y con el alma y él me estaba rechazando, sentí que se me hacia pequeño el cuerpo, por que lo amaba y él no quería estar conmigo.

.

.

..

Abrí los ojos despacio, estaba trepada en la baranda del balcón del WolvesLand, ya no importaba vivir, a estas horas ya debía estar en su luna de miel, de la manera que fuera, feliz o comprometido. Edward Cullen no era mío, ni hoy ni nunca

Estaba completamente ebria y empuñaba mi botella en lo alto mientras subía más a la baranda

- Estas como esta botella, Bella, así vacía, -vi como el cristal se estrellaba con el suelo cuando dejé caer la botella. -Estas así sola y rota-

Me reía efusivamente, mientras bajaba de la baranda, eran como las 2 de la mañana, y la gente en ese lugar era poca, un camarero pasó con una charola de copas, el barman no miraba en mi dirección y tomé 2, el chico me sonrió

Y yo me encaramé de nuevo en la baranda para dejar caer la primera copa

-Bebe, bebe y recuerda Bella, bebe a la salud de nadie, bebe de los amores cobardes, olvídalo, olvídalo, los amores cobardes no hacen historia. Bebe, bebe Bella, bebe a la salud de Isabella Swan la cobarde-

Dejé caer la segunda copa, sollozando y viéndola estrellarse con ese líquido color vino en el suelo

-Brinda Bella, a la salud de este vacio, de las copas, de ti y de nadie-

Los sollozos se hicieron escandalosos, unas manos cálidas me bajaron de la baranda

-Que te pasa?-medio pude hablar-que haces?-gruñí cuando entendí que me quería retirar del antro

-Se va a tener que ir, no puede estar aquí

-haber, ¿Cómo que no puedo?, ¿sabes quién soy?-era un tipo moreno y de un cuerpo glorioso que cubría un traje de elemento de seguridad-Soy Isabella Swan-dije-No me puedes correr

-Sí, se quien es, y acompáñeme

-Mira guarurita, no me puedes correr, no estoy haciendo nada

-está haciendo un desorden señorita, por favor acompáñeme

-Pues sabes qué?, no me voy a ir-me volteé y luego le di una patada

-Usted es una irrespetuosa-sus ojos negros se acentuaron llameantes-pídame una disculpa-exigió

-Dios mío, estas muy mal

-Me va a acompañar, ahora-dijo y me pegó a su cuerpo, olía a madera y era extremadamente cálido, más de lo que yo había imaginado

Ente gritos y empujones me llevó abajo, y sin saber cómo me puso en un taxi.

-Llévela a donde diga-y extendió un billete al conductor, eso fue lo último que oí de su profunda voz. Una voz, que me había retado y no lo dejaría pasar.

* * *

DiiOs me siiento realiizada, sii pude termiinar el capiitulo, y como verán esta bastante larguito, asi es como abro la secuela de MAC, ahora es MAC:BF espero que les llegue tanto como la primer parte, mas emocion, mas drama, mas pasion todo y sobre todo el final pero, necesito saber que piensan recibi muchos comentarios la entrada pasada y me sorprendi, asi que espero conservar su apoyo. Y de ante mano gracias Besos Vii ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**_CAP O2_**

**_JACOB BLACK_**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Una taza de café, y un periódico de la semana me anunciaron diligentemente sin

Necesidad de mover un solo pie, fuera de la casa, quien era el tipo que se había atrevido a sacarme de la fiesta

Isabella Swan, fue retirada de la fiesta de anoche en el WolvesLand por que se le pasaron las copas, el elemento de seguridad que corrió con el riesgo de salir mal parado fue el ex boxeador "Jacob Black", quien ahora trabaja como custodio en ese lugar.

La nota final, un sorbo más a la taza, imagen repercutida, objetivo localizado

-Estas bien?-fue la pregunta que rompió el silencio, que hizo que los vellos de la nuca se me erizaran y casi me pusiera de rodillas-Supe lo de anoche, leí el diario, me preocupe

-No deberías estar de "Luna de Miel"? –Entrecomillé girándome en el sillón para encararlo-Estoy bien, no te metas en donde no te llaman- y me volví a sacudir en mi sitio aún con el corazón desbocado

-Es de mi incumbencia Isabella-dijo y cerré nuevamente el periódico, lo miré

Me estaba costando todo el esfuerzo que pudiera haber imaginado, tenerlo ahí de pie frente a mí, con el cabello alborotado, el saco abierto, haciéndome una invitación a rodear con mis brazos su abdomen. Saber que estaba casado, saber que no era mío

-Resulta Edward-me puse de pie y caminé hasta a algunos centímetros de él-Que ya no eres mi guarura, así que dedícate a cuidar a tu esposa y deja de preocuparte por mí.

Pensé en que seguramente me devolvería el golpe, más bajo de lo que yo se lo había dado, aún no quería asimilar la idea de tener que verlo ahí metido en mi casa con su esposa a un lado. Pero aunque horrenda y cruda era la verdad.

-Si te hubiera pasado algo no me lo hubiera perdonado-dijo de pronto y mi corazón se detuvo. Esperaba muchas respuestas, excepto esa, me miró por un instante, el instante que me derrumbaba y me quemaba, el instante en el que no me importaba nada y solo lo quería al, el instante en el que ciegamente hubiera podido flaquear y caer en el juego de su boca.

-Pues mira-dije dando una vuelta-No me ha pasado nada, ahora que si lo que quieres es aminorar la culpa, ya vete de Luna De Miel

-Tanya, no está dispuesta a salir de aquí, Bella Tanya esta..

-Aquí-interrumpió ella apareciendo como todo un enano feliz, por la puerta de la cocina

-Exacto, ahí-la señalé- ahora váyanse por favor no ven que estoy leyendo las noticias-

La fuerza para que saqué en ese momento, para pretender que nada estaba sucediendo, para intentar imaginar que Edward y Tanya no estaban casados, provenía directamente del Cielo, por que si de mi control se hablara la güerita y yo estaríamos hace rato por los suelos

-Bella ¿conociste a Jacob Black?-preguntó cuando yo ya daba por hecho que estaban a una buena distancia de mi, volví a dejar caer el periódico en el sofá y le regresé la sonrisa que tenía en la cara

-¿Tan importante es ese tipo?-pregunté, no era que me interesara conversar con tanya, de hecho era con quién menos quería cruzar una palabra, pero me interesaba saber quién era el tal Jacob Black, que todo el mundo parecía idiotizado y realmente fascinado con el

-Es un ídolo del Box, Argentino, no es natal de ese país, pero creció ahí-la voz de Charlie provenía de las escaleras, eso explicaba que se le había hecho realmente tarde para irse a la empresa

-Papá ¿Qué haces aquí?-dije poniéndome de pie, e ignorando guturalmente a las personas que seguían en la sala, prefería pensar en ellos como servidumbre o visitantes, quizá así dolería menos

-Jasper y yo vamos a buscarte un nuevo guardaespaldas-mi padre dirigió una mirada por encima de mi hombro a donde supe que iría directamente como dardo envenenado

-¿Perdón?-quise fingir sorpresa-Papá yo no necesito un guarura un

-Cielo, quiero recordarte que hiciste trato con tu madre antes de irte a Europa

Lo lamentaba en el alma, cada segundo, pero es que yo no contaba con que a mi regreso mi guardaespaldas-y el amor de mi vida- estaría haciendo planes de boda

-Ya no contamos con el preciado trabajo de Cullen con nosotros-dijo y entendí que Edward y Tanya se habían retirado-Prometiste a tu regreso acatarías cada norma de la casa, y tu madre solo quiere que estés segura

-Lo sé papá, pero…

-Nada de peros cariño, déjalo en manos de tu padre y de Jasper, sabemos lo que hacemos ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Dónde buscarán?

-Bella, no te parece demasiado ridículo, que pongas condiciones, cuando tu nombre ha salido en la página de un diario?

-Eso fue un error, yo no tendría por qué haber salido ahí, ese tal Jacob Black, que no sé quién demonios sea, pero que goza de una importancia tal que todos parecen haberse vuelto locos. Parece que es mejor que Gandhi hubiera resucitado!-grité lo último, en verdad admiraba a Gandhi

-Solamente una mujer desconocería el pasado de Jacob Black-habló la conocida voz de Jasper desde la puerta principal, le fulminé con la mirada y él se rio-El auto está listo Sr. Swan

-Bien cariño nos vamos-dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla- Trata de no meterte en problemas por lo menos hasta que lleguemos ¿quieres?

Rodeé los ojos, y Jasper volvió a reír

-Papá-alcancé a hablar cuando el rubio guardaespaldas, ya había dado media vuelta y Charlie lo seguía

-Dime-giró en redondo

-Necesito un favor, solo uno.

Quedó a la espera y entonces pude volver a hablar

-Dejame elegirlo-dije tranquila acercándome

-Vamos Bella-iba a reprochar

-Te prometo, que no pasará nada ¿de acuerdo?, ya se que te sabes la historia con Edward, pero Dios, juro que no volveré a inmiscuirme con mi servidumbre

Charlie me miró pensativo, unos segundos, luego miró el reloj

-Haremos esto-Dijo y un halo de esperanza pareció abrirse paso a través de mi pecho-Si vas con Jasper a elegir a tu custodio, me ahorraras tiempo, mientras yo voy a ver a algunos cliente

Sonreí resueltamente satisfecha

-Pero si tu madre pregunta… Diremos que es yo elegí a tu custodio, solo te pido hija, que cumplas tu promesa

Lo miré como cuando tenía 7 años, y nos prometía muñecas a Vanessa y a mí, a clandestinidad de Reneé. Lo abracé fuerte y él me envolvió en sus brazos

-Lo prometo-dije

-Vámonos ya-lo seguí amarrada de su abdomen, por que alguna señal divina había alertado a mi cerebro, para que me arreglara temprano, seguramente mi ángel guardián sabría que este día sería para recordar.

Con un Complácela seguido de un azotón de puerta, dejamos a Charlie con los clientes chinos de la cervecera

Jasper sonrió y me miró por el retrovisor

-Donde quieres buscar?-preguntó, Jasper trabajaba con nosotros desde hacía muchos años y la confianza había aparecido para determinar el hablar de tú, cuando debería ser de usted, al fin y al cabo no me importaba mucho

Le repercutía a él, solo cuando estábamos frente a mis padres o a mi abuelo

-En realidad primero quiero que me cuentes ¿Quién es Jacob Black?-este tipo me tenía más intrigada que el misterio del monstruo del lago Nes

Enarqué una ceja, y el se deslizó para aparcar en la orilla de la calle

-Jacob Black, tendrá unos 28 como tú, quizá es mayor, no lo sé es originario de Washington, de una tribu cerca de Forks, se llama La Push, tiene un hijo pequeño, se mudó a Argentina por que desde que era muy niño le instruyeron en el arte del boxeo

Dirigió una mirada por el retrovisor, como para verificar que lo oía

-Pasó por peleas en México, y hasta que tuvo 20 años no había perdido ninguna, dicen que en Argentina se enamoró locamente de Leah Clearwater, que fue como un amor a primera vista, que se yo-hizo un mohín y un ademán con la mano-Nunca me he enamorado, tuvo a su hijo, y después

Jasper se calló, y yo no sabía si quería saber más o no, pero por alguna razón le apremié

-Jasper, ¿Qué pasó después?

-Perdió una pelea-dijo como si le doliera el peso de esa pérdida

-Apostaste a Jacob y perdiste dinero con él?-me burlé

-Todos sus seguidores hubiésemos preferido, perder una apuesta, a oír lo que sucedió

Jasper inhaló, realmente parecía cargar parte de su consciencia, pero no era posible

-A nadie le gusta recordar eso, quizá no parezca un gran aficionado al boxeo, pero, Jacob Black perdió, por que le avisaron que su esposa había muerto

Recordé su aliento abrazador contra mi piel, sus fuertes brazos sosteniéndome y sentí pena por ese hombre, su esposa se había muerto, y a pesar de cómo me había tratado, de que por su culpa mi imagen estaba siendo manchada, sentí un golpe sordo dentro del cuerpo, Jasper tenía razón a nadie le gusta escuchar esos pasados

-Su auto se volcó y ella no sobrevivió, solo su hijo se salvó gracias a que su madre lo cubrió con su cuerpo, Jacob se volvió loco, parecía un animal acorralado en el rin, se fue así dando de tumbos por el lugar, y después del entierro de su mujer, desapareció del campo de batalla

Me sentía estupefacta oyendo hablar de ese hombre, realmente era impresionante lo que había forjado para venir a desbaratarse en ese momento, con la muerte de su esposa, debía haberla amado mucho para dejar su pasión por el boxeo por su pérdida.

-Bella?-preguntó-me estás oyendo?

-Si Jasper, lo siento solo olvídalo

-Que pasa con Jacob Black?, tengo entendido que lo conociste anoche, y te sacó de la fiesta-dijo sin vergüenza y riendo nuevamente

-No te burles-le di un golpe seco en el hombro-

-Entonces que te traes con él?-preguntó sin rodeos

Después de todo Jasper me iba a ayudar a encontrar a mi custodio, y al parecer había sido un ferviente fan de Jacob Black, así que no tenía nada que perder. Me mordí el labio antes de responderle, inhalé fuerte consciente de que eso era lo que realmente quería

-Jasper ¿conoces a Jacob?-esperaba por todos los medios que respondiera un si

-Claro, lo conozco-respondió orgulloso

-Eso es lo único que quería oír-me tiré sobre el respaldo del sillón

-Que hay detrás de eso Bella?-Jasper se estaba preocupando, realmente me conocía bien, y sabía que algo se cocía dentro de mi mente

-Jasper…Ya elegí guarura-dije sonriendo maliciosamente

-Dime que es una broma-dijo a modo de suplica-¿Quieres a Jacob Black de guardaespaldas?

-Exactamente, y tu eres el único que me puede ayudar

-Olvídalo Bella-dijo terminan tente dispuesto a arrancar el auto

-No, no espérate-le subí octavas al voz-recuerda que Charlie dijo que me ibas a ayudar

-Pero no en una locura así

-Dijo COMPLACELA, recuerda

-Es solo un capricho ni siquiera te cae bien

-No lo conozco, no puedo juzgar si me caerá o no bien-sonreí a punto de destrozarle los nervios al custodio de mi padre

-Hacemos un trato, y te ayudo

-Eres un chantajista lo sabes ¿cierto?

-Que es lo que quieres?-pregunté un tanto incrédula un tanto apurada por que fuéramos en busca del ex boxeador

-Antier te fue a buscar una chica a la casa

Recapitulé escenas, borré lágrimas, vómitos, más lágrimas, palabras hirientes, a Edward destrozándome y llegué…… Alice

-Cabello oscuro y corto, menuda, simpática-dijo como describiéndomela

-Ya Jasper, la conozco, es la hermana de Edward ¿Qué con ella?

-Bueno yo…

La sangre se precipitó al rostro de Jasper, y comenzó a enterrar los incisivos envisto el labio inferior compulsivamente, conocía esa expresión aunque nunca la había visto asomar ni de broma en Jasper Hale

El mismo había dicho hacia unos instantes que nunca se había enamorado

-Alice Cullen-le hice burla

-Ya esta ese es el trato, pudo ser tu cuñada no será difícil

-Alice, por Jacob-hice ademán de meditarlo-Acepto-estiré la mano para que Jasper uniera la suya, lo cual hizo en un acto reflejo

Pronto me sentí una traidora, o que se yo, nunca había entregado a nadie en manos de Jasper Hale, mucho menos a mi ex cuñada, y eso me produjo un nuevo escalofrío

Alice Cullen era un símbolo palpable de la huella de Edward en mi vida, siempre sería un reflejo de su hermano su bondad, su simpatía, su belleza, y a mí me dolía verla, por que le veía a él. Era incontrolable la forma en que todo el mundo parecía conspirar contra mí para recordarme el pasado

No bastaba con tener que saber que Edward viviría en mi casa, con su esposa, con Tanya que estaba enferma, que se había casado, y de la manera en que fuera, ya no era mío

Sus besos

Sus caricias

Sus gemidos

Su entrega

Todo lo que yo más quería en el mundo era el cuerpo y el alma de Edward, pero todo lo que más quería en el mundo lo gozaba Tanya McCarty

Alice Cullen después de todo sería mi boleto de salvación en ese instante, por que tenía que averiguar mas del hombre que me había sacado del antro esa noche, por que había alguna fuerza tan extraña que me hacía querer verlo nuevamente

_Alice, necesito verte esta tarde, Café Starbucks plaza Olympic, Bella_

El mensaje salió tan rápido que no tu_ve _más tiempo de dedicarme a la ortografía, o a pensar seriamente si quería entregarle en bandeja de plata a la de Alice a Jasper

Muy tarde Bella Susurró mi cabeza, cuando un frenón me atestó un golpe en la frente

-Llegamos-dijo Jasper

-Estúpido-mascullé y el río como de costumbre, mientras yo me llevaba la mano a la frente

WOLVES LAND: Se leía en la fachada, Jacob Black era el supervisor de seguridad de ese lugar

Y entonces entendí que no había nadie mejor para el puesto que Jacob, seguramente si la noche anterior no se hubiera topado con una mujer ebria queriendo olvidar la boda del hombre de sus sueños, le hubiera soltado una buena tunda al que ocasionaba que las copas se estrellaran con la cera

Me reí y Jasper se colocó delante de mi empujando la puerta

-Vengo buscando a Jacob Black-dijo sobre el mostrador

Revoloteaba los ojos sobre los estantes llenos de copas, pobre hombre seguramente si le había dado un muy buen show la noche anterior, pero eso ahora no importaba

-Estas buscando a papá?-una mano pequeña apareció a un costado de mis vaqueros

-Hola-le sonreí al pequeño, moreno de cara angulosa, niño hermoso

Nunca había tenido paciencia con los niños este parecía de 5 o 6 años, pero su sonrisa exquisitamente blanca me hacía estremecer el corazón

-Quien es tú papá?-pregunté agachándome a su altura

-El-señaló detrás de mí

Y lo vi con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y los ojos oscurecidos, un aleteo recorrió las pupilas, y comenzó a moverse. Si, seguramente sabía quién era

Ataviado en un traje negro sastre, los músculos le resaltaban debajo de la tela, me puse de pie, justo cuando Jasper gritaba

-Jacob!-sonrió y miré al niño quien tenía la misma sonrisa blanquecina en el rostro

El niño podría perderse en plena calle de Brooklyn y sabrían de quien era hijo solo por la sonrisa

-Dan, ven acá-llamó y el niño dijo Adiós, para correr a los brazos abiertos de su padre

-Que gusto verte de nuevo Black-estiró una mano Jasper mientras yo me acercaba a ellos, me vio con indiferencia

-Lo mismo digo Hale, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Jasper me miró y después habló

-Ella es Isabella Swan-hizo un gesto de mano

-Le recuerdo-me miró con su niño en brazos-¿Qué se les ofrece

-Lamento haberte hecho salir en la nota del periódico-dije y no se ni siquiera el por que

-No creo que alguien como usted venga a pedir perdón-sentenció y me caló hondo

-No en realidad vengo a algo más

El pequeño sonrió de nuevo y mi corazón estalló cuando sus ojos ardientes me escrutaron, había algo mas en Jacob Black, algo que quería conocer, y no descansaría hasta averiguar por qué me atraía con esa fuerza, como si fuera la misma fuerza de gravedad en la Tierra.

* * *

Ok ando mui sorpresiva, chan chan xD pero así va la historia, trauilidad por favor las cosas se desencadenan por algo

¿que dicen? Que hay en Jacob?, como van las cosas con Edward? Bueno ps les agradeceria su coment Besos


	3. Chapter 3

**_CAP O3_**

**_PUDISTE SER TÚ_**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Fueron demasiados- No- de hecho más de los que hubiera querido esperar y más de los que había oído juntos en toda la vida.

-No es posible

-No estoy seguro

-No quiero hacerlo

-No lo deseo

-No me interesa

-No debo

-No puedo

-No lo haré

Estaba decidida a odiar ese monosílabo de por vida, hasta que la luz se aclaró en el camino

-Vamos Jacob, tendrás mejor salario, no expondrás tanto a tu hijo, tendrá un lugar precioso donde vivir ¿estás seguro de que declinas?- Jasper había parecido dispuesto a todo para hacer que Jacob trabajara conmigo, o tal vez para hacer que consiguiera la cita con Alice.

Fueron necesarias algunas intervenciones mías-de hecho contadas y recluidas a 3-ya que para él era peor que la sombra de Ghost Girl, completamente invisible, y solo me miraba por cortesía.

Enfadada?, si así estaba. Ignorada y arrinconada, así me sentía.

Entonces el monosílabo cambio a preguntas

-Será lo más adecuado?

-Respetarán el acuerdo?

-Compartiremos habitaciones?

-Podrá ir a la escuela?

-Habrá vigilancia?

-No le faltará nada?

Sentía la cabeza más revuelta que un arcoíris, y me daba jaqueca pensar que podría escuchar una nueva pregunta, de ser así juraba por lo más sagrado, que saldría de ese lugar aun en contra de mi voluntad.

Con un escuálido –A Dan, no le faltará nada, de eso puedes estar seguro, tendrá el lugar más hermoso donde vivir, y todos le amarán en la casa, la seguridad es óptima para donde estemos y por los gastos de la escuela, no te desveles. Los pagaré yo- fue la tercer intervención y entonces me miró

Por primera vez me miró, algo aleteó en sus ojos y asintió para desviar la mirada a Jasper

-Cuando comienzo?-nuevamente una pregunta, pero a diferencia de las anteriores y de lo que yo creía me produciría una jaqueca permanente o por lo menos considerable dentro de unos meses. Estaba segura que esa pregunta me había dibujado una sonrisa tonta en los labios

Dan me miró curioso, y comenzó a saltar por la estancia –Nos mudamos-canturreaba y yo reía.

Jacob corrió tras su hijo entre los sillones, y lo levantó en vilo mientras lo planeaba sobre el aire

-Me debes una cita-susurró Jasper cerca de mi oído, apoyando su brazo en el reposadero del sillón

No estoy segura de cómo respondí, o si la cabeza aun estaba en el planeo del avión que representaba el cuerpo al aire de Daniel en brazos de su padre

-Esta tarde, Café Starbucks plaza Olympic

El sonido musical de la risa del niño se confundió con el rudito que hizo por lo bajo el custodio de mi padre-que entendí como otro intento de risa- aunque tratara de negarlo estaba segura que estaba más que agradecido.

No podía despegar los ojos de los dos morenos, y tampoco podía neutralizar en torrente de pensamientos que se acumulaban en mi cabeza

Eran adorables, Jacob tomaba entre sus brazos a su hijo como si este no pesara nada, mientras Dan, reía, y una frase se repetía con ímpetu de las dos bocas –Nos mudamos-decían, y yo sentía inflarse mi corazón

.

.

..

Era costumbre que de encontrarse en casa estaría tras un manuscrito de periódico o una revista. En esta ocasión le daba paso a las noticias de finanzas

EL DÓLAR SIGUE CAYENDO

Era el titular en letras grandes y llamativas. Me adelanté con paso seguro y me miró con una gran sonrisa

-Querida-dijo doblando las páginas y depositando su copia, mientras me abría los brazos

-Hola abuelo-dije sentándome a su lado y abrazándolo también

Aro podría parecer un ser aterrador salido de los mismos cuentos de Stephen Kin, y por lo mismo la mayoría de las personas le juzgaban si conocerle, otras decían que era un narcotraficante, o que salía con muchas mujeres, incluso se rumoraba que vivía con una mujer separada, que había dejado 2 hijos y marido por seguirlo

No la conocíamos y tampoco nos importaba hacerlo

-De dónde vienes querida?-preguntó como siempre esperando obtener la información deseada, otra característica de mi abuelo, era que siempre obtenía lo que quería-te ves cansada-frotó sus manos sobre mis hombros una y otra vez

-De conseguir guarura, Charlie se ha empeñado-

-Tu padre nunca entenderá que te puedes cuidar sola-dijo retorciendo uno de los mechones de mi cabello-Sus intentos por protegerte mira donde han terminado y aun asi..

-Te escucho viejo-sonó la voz fuerte de Charlie proveniente de las escaleras

-No puedes negar que tengo razón, mira en lo que has convertido a tu propia hija, por imponerle niñera

Las discusiones entre mi padre y mi abuelo pasaban hasta de moda, siempre defendía cada uno su postura, pero al final de la batalla todo permanecía como si no hubiera rastro de explosión.

Las quejas fueron en aumento, hice mofa de estar harta de su actitud de señoras de lavadero y me encaminé a la cocina

Mi descripción de un lugar pacifico y hermoso si alguien me la hubiera preguntado en ese entonces. Sería la cocina de mi casa

Entre cerrando los ojos, inhalando fuertemente y apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Sonreí al escuchar lejanos los gritos y palabrotas de mi padre y abuelo

Una fina línea de comprensión nubló mis sentidos, mientras un sonidito se emitía en la oscuridad, detrás de mis parpados, algo parecido a que alguien se aclarara la garganta

Abrí los ojos con miedo e incertidumbre, mi lugar pacifico se vio reducido a agonizantes pedazos de carbón llameando cuando sus ojos chocaron con los míos

Traje negro y periódico en mano. El matrimonio le había asentado a la perfección y yo le veía atónita como siempre, mientras el dibujaba una sonrisa torcida en el rostro

-Guardaespaldas nuevo-sentenció extendiendo una mano hacia su vaso con agua sobre la mesa

-Yo diría, que de nuevo no tienes nada, más bien guardaespaldas entrometido es lo que eres- me despegué de la puerta y me dirigí al refrigerador

Sentía el corazón martilleando enloquecido y furioso por salir de mi pecho, las piernas se convertían en gelatinas que se apoderaban de mis pasos, y mis manos eran una réplica del reacomodamiento de placas de la corteza terrestre.

¿Por qué demonios no podía guardar la serenidad necesaria cuando lo tenía cerca? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba en mí y se alejaba de una maldita vez?

El sonido de su risa irrumpió con violencia mis pensamientos-No me refería a mi-dijo y se giró sobre la silla para mirarme-Escuché que tienes guarura nuevo-

-Aunque no hablaras de ti-hice como si estuviera demasiado entretenida sirviendo jugo en mi vaso-No retiro que eres un entrometido.

-No estoy alegando mis intromisiones Bella-se puso de pie tan rápido que en un segundo estaba frente de mi-Estoy preguntando quien cuidará de ti ahora

Giré para depositar el jugo dentro del refrigerador, y después volver a encararlo

Con un movimiento en el vaso y un –No es de tu incumbencia me encaminé a la barra de la cocina

Apoyé los brazos en el mármol, y dibujé líneas sobre este, quería desaparecer de ese sitio, pero no podía huir como siempre, debía estar ahí, debía enfrentar a Edward.

Unos brazos blanquecinos se apoyaron sobre mi cadera, detrás de mí gemí inconscientemente y en un segundo su aliento rozaba mi rostro a escasos centímetros.

-Solo quiero saber que estas completamente segura-susurró

Su proximidad me estaba haciendo sudar, sentía el centro del placer en mi cuerpo, palpitar con fuerza, mordí el labio inferior inconscientemente, y su rostro fue acercándose más

-Bella-volvió a susurrar

¡No!, Algo dentro de mí me decía que no podía hacerlo, que debía parar que me alejara, pero mi mente no mandaba a mi corazón, ni siquiera estaba segura que mi cuerpo recibiera el control de mi cerebro

Mis manos se enredaron en sus cabellos broncíneos, atrayendo su rostro al mío, dejándome atrapada entre la barra y su cuerpo, sus manos me fijaron con dureza de la cadera hasta su anatomía, subiendo y bajando por mi espalda, mientras su lengua como una intrusa se mezclaba en mi boca.

Había deseado tanto ese beso, había soñado con el sabor de su boca cada día desde que lo había dejado, con el néctar que me propinaba. Y ahí estaba

Como una completa descarada besándolo, besando sus labios y besando su ser

Sabía que aquello estaba mal, pero simplemente me dolía no poder hacerlo, me dolía tener que negar mis sentimientos hacia Edward, me tomó de los muslos y yo gemí en su boca

Me levantó y sentó sobre la barra, mientras sus manos subían desde los tobillos hasta el abdomen

Había deseado que me tocara casa segundo sin él, había deseado que sus hábiles manos inspeccionaran mi cuerpo, y ahí estaba el tocándome e inmiscuyéndose en mi anatomía en mi ser. De nuevo

Y ahí estaba yo, sin poderlo detener, sin quererlo detener

**EDWARD POV**

¿Cómo poder frenar el deseo irremediable de desearla? ¿Cómo poder intentar imaginar que no la amaba? ¿Cómo no querer besarla, y acariciarla eternamente?

-Bella-susurré casi contra su boca, quería que me recibiera en ella que me diera permiso de probar una vez y aunque fuera una última vez sus labios de azúcar

Quería embargarme de su aroma a fresias mezcladas con el chocolate de sus ojos, no me importaba si el mundo se caía en ese instante necesitaba que ella me besara, necesitaba sentir que me amaba como yo lo hacía con cada célula del organismo, con cada espacio de vida en el cuerpo.

Esperaba que me rechazara, que me evitara, que me lanzara de su lado, y sin embargo sus dedos suavizando mis cabellos, fueron mi paga, yo no merecía que ella me dejara besarla siquiera. Como tampoco merecía tocarla de aquel modo

Pero no podía luchar con el deseo de su cuerpo.

Dicen que si consumes una droga, solo es cuestión de un poco de esta, para hacerla un vicio. En efecto Bella era mi droga, solo era cuestión de un beso para hacerla mía, para imaginarme dentro de ella, haciéndola gritar y gemir mí nombre entre espasmos desfigurados.

Ya no podía haber marcha atrás cuando sus manos comenzaron a grabarse mi pecho, y subían dentro de mi camisa, desabrochaba los botones despacio, y no se separaba de mi boca

No lo quería era lo que menos deseaba en el mundo, pegué su cuerpo al mío, y pude oír como jadeaba, gemía por mi causa, una de mis manos fue hasta sus muslos, abriéndose paso entre sus piernas, usaba jeans, pero eso no haría impedimento

Abrió las piernas en cuanto sintió mis manos sobre su intimidad acariciándola suave y despacio, mordió mis labios y ahogo gemidos en mi boca, comenzaba a desbrochar el botón del cielo.

La necesitaba, la imploraba, mi cuerpo gritaba su nombre y a reclamaba. Bella era mía, mía y solo mía.

Pero yo era un maldito infeliz, que no podría hacerla gozar más de unas horas, por que al despertar lo haría sola, con el cuerpo marcado por mis besos y mis caricias, mientras yo amanecería en la cama de alguien más

Una punzada de dolor crispó mi mente y mi corazón. Ella no merecía esto

-Basta-articule cuando paseaba su lengua sobre mis labios

Me miró cautelosa y extrañada, incomprensiva, así se le podía llamar a la situación.

-Que... Que pasa Edward?-pronunció como pudo

Me llevé las manos a los cabellos y a regañadientes me separe de su glorioso cuerpo

-No puedo Bella-dije al fin alejándome de ella

Su expresión cambio, y alcancé a notar que sus pensamientos iban encaminados al mismo rumbo que los míos. Había entendido el mensaje.

-pensé que.. Quiero decir…-agua se acumulaba en sus ojos

-Bella-musité y avancé a zancadas hasta atraer su cuerpo al mío

Sus manos se entrelazaron en mi cuerpo devolviéndome el abrazo

-Perdóname-dije y ella se separó toscamente de mí

-¿Perdonarte?, ¿estás hablando enserio?- me miró confusa y extrañada-¿realmente crees que esto merezca un perdóname?

Quise decirle que era lo único que podía pronunciar en ese instante. Quise decirle mis motivos para no haberla hecho mía en ese momento

-Edward, no hay que perdonar, la culpa de todo esto no es tuya-dijo bajando la mirada y notablemente triste

Aunque en ese momento podía ver en sus facciones como se debatía interiormente con el coraje, la culpa y el dolor.

-La culpa de no poder hacerte el amor en este momento es únicamente mía-subió la voz

Gracias al cielo, ni Charlie ni Aro se oían por los alrededores, Tanya estaba con Rose fuera de casa y Emmett con Reneé

-Bella-quise hablar, quise decirle que la amaba, que la quería tomar hasta morirme, que nunca me abastecería su cuerpo, sus sutiles y estruendosos gemidos, que mi motor para vivir era ella y su cuerpo

-No digas nada-meneó la cabeza-Esto fue un error, no debió ocurrir-finalizó

-¿un error?-pregunté incrédulo

-Estas casado-dijo mirándome de lleno a los ojos y eso fue como una estocada final a mi vida.

No había que pudiera rebatir, era verdad.

No fueron necesarios los nudillos en la puerta, ni tampoco la presentación, yo le conocía. ¿Qué hombre no le conocería?

Giramos la cabeza a la par, justo cuando la puerta de la cocina se abría

Pestañeé unas cuantas veces, para comprobar que era cierto

-Bella!-gritó un niño que salió detrás del hombre

Ella lo tomó en brazos, y yo la encontré adorable, sería la madre más hermosa del planeta, y sus hijos serían tan perfectos como ella

-Hola cariño!-respondió depositándole un beso

-Lo siento yo no he querido…

-¿Jacob Black?-pregunté atónito

-Un gusto, tú..

-Edward Cullen, soy…

-Mi antiguo custodio-completó ella

-Perfecto, ¿Qué hace aquí el icono del boxeo?-pregunté para disimular la situación más que incomoda, y también para no dar pie a que se prestara a malos entendidos

-Edward-habló Bella con el niño colgado del cuello

Seguidos -Dan, Dan, Daniel-baja ahora mismo de ella- fueron repetidos inconsciente o conscientemente

-El es Jacob Black, mi nuevo guardaespaldas-finalizó y el me sonrió, miré a Bella atónito y luego al pequeño que sostenía en brazos

Era sin duda el hijo de Black, pero ¿Black? ¿Su custodio?, ¿un ex boxeador?

-Mucho gusto Edward-tendió su mano, la cual tomé

-Lo mismo digo

No hubo gritos, y se entendió a la primera,-cosas de este lado-dijo ella señalando el interior de la casa de custodios-perfecto

No sé si fue mi consciencia o los espantosos y tormentosos celos, pero estaba seguro, que algo no andaba bien

-gracias señorita-dijo mirándola y atravesando la cocina hasta su hijo quien seguía colgado de Bella

-Dejame ayudarte con el-expresó ¿y el formalismo?

-Eta bien-repuso Bella

Un brillo en los ojos de Black apareció y un escalofrió me recorrió, por primera vez después de su partida. Sentí miedo

* * *

¿Que dijeron? Vi ya se pikó con Jake y adiós Edward?, No!!! preparense para seguir con estos encuentros fortituos. Y diganme porfas que opinan. Realmente compartanme algo, y si me quieren beatear x un review tambien sientanse libres de hacelo ^^

Edward celoso? ¿Que creen que pase en Mac:BF?


	4. Chapter 4

**_CAP O4_**

**_LA LUZ DE TU SONRISA_**

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

Ella no hacía más que pasearse por la casa con él en su espalda. Incluso parecía un patético enfermo, que la celaba hasta de un niño de seis años.

Daniel era inocente, y sus risas llenaban la casa, incluso Charlie y Reneé le trataban como su nieto. Pero lo que me enfermaba no era el comportamiento de mis patrones.

Era el comportamiento de Bella. Pasaba horas con ese niño, y lo peor era cuando se encerraban los tres en su habitación. Los tres Ella Jacob y Daniel.

Un –Vamos a la cama, o salgamos a dar un paseo- era todo lo que podía ofrecerle a Tanya. No quería quedarme dentro de la casa. No para contemplar la escena de pareja feliz, que pintaba.

Jacob Black, era un hueso duro de roer, y parecía no estar interesado en lo más mínimo en mi.

-Buenos días-era el saludo habitual de cada mañana

-¿Que tal Cullen?-su respuesta casi automática. Como programada.

¡Computadora viviente! Era todo lo que mi cabeza quería gritarle, lanzarle el vaso de jugo, o por lo menos un plato de la vajilla.

Justo cuando mis movimientos, querían acompañar a mis pensamientos. Black se levantaba de la mesa, enjuagaba su plato y se largaba por la misma puerta por la que entraba.

Ese día el orden de los factores cambió.

Jacob no entró por la puerta de la cocina como era su costumbre. Bella no gritó irse de la casa, y Daniel no corría por los pasillos de la casa.

Era sábado. Un sábado vació lleno de huecos en la estancia. Un sábado que presagiaba que algo no iba bien. Tenía esa maldita manía de predecir situaciones, y esta no presagiaba nada bueno.

Y con nada me refería a absolutamente Nada bueno.

Jasper entró por la puerta de custodios sostenía un periódico en mano y una gran sonrisa le ensanchaba el rostro. Llevaba días preguntándome ¿Qué le habría puesto tan feliz?

Decidía no meterme en su vida, ni hacer preguntas de las cuales posiblemente las respuestas no conocería en todo sentido.

Moví el vaso de jugo sobre la mesa. Y me aventuré a lo desconocido

-¿Qué tal Hale?- le saludé antes de que saliera de la cocina

-Buenos días Cullen, ¿Cómo te pinta el día?-sonrió burlón y me heló la sangre

-Mejor que a ti-observé sarcástico mientras le miraba de pies a cabeza

Pijamas, diario en mano y un vaso de leche, los cabellos oro alborotados no le hacían lucir mejor que un espantapájaros en Diciembre.

¡Dios, estábamos en Diciembre!

-¡Vaya Cullen!-cerró la puerta y se giró-Pensé que habías perdido todo el humor

Jasper sabía enterrar el cuchillo en la yaga. Sentí la punta del metal abriendo la herida nuevamente.

No quería flagelarme a mí mismo. Y a bastante tenía con las estruendosas risas de Black, Bella y Daniel tronando siempre por la casa. Ellos tres eran felices y yo era una piltrafa.

-¿Cullen?-inquirió cerca de mí meneando su mano delante de mi rostro

El acto me pilló, pero no hice caso, si de cualquier forma todos en esa casa conocían bien mis sentimientos, y el dolor que cargaba, aunado a la tristeza por la enfermedad de mi esposa. ¿De qué me servía ocultar que la seguía amando?

-¿Sabes a donde han ido?- pregunté sin tacto. Al menos con Jasper ya no iba a ser necesario fingir.

Me vi derrumbado, como una casa sin cimientos, como si alguien hubiese decidido extraer de tajo cualquier resto de emoción que se colara por mí ser. Ya no había nada me sentía herido, confundido y olvidado.

Solo fueron necesarias cuatro palabras –Están en el rancho- Así respondió Jasper antes de dar media vuelta y salir de mi vista.

Albergaba demasiados recuerdos de ese lugar que me costaba tanto pensar en Bella compartiéndolos con alguien más, con alguien que no era yo.

Y no estaba dispuesto a que me robaran la felicidad que ella representaba para mí. Felicidad que yo mismo me había negado, y que ahora pagaba con creces. Aun así me levanté de la mesa. Era la hora de enfrentar mis actos.

Solo un grito fue necesario para derrumbar mis ánimos, mis esperanzas, y el fuego que crecía de lucha en mi interior.

-¡Edward, Tanya está muy mal!- Oí resonar la voz de Rose por las paredes que flanqueaban mi cuerpo.

Había criticado a Jacob por actuar como una máquina viviente. Pero en ese instante mis neuronas no enviaron los choques eléctricos a mi cerebro, para hacerle darse cuenta de que lo que criticaba era lo que hacía.

Una computadora viviente, me sentí programado y en play, cuando comencé a correr.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Volví a revisar la maleta.

Ropa

Zapatos

Accesorios

Maquillaje

Juguetes

Algo no cuadraba con mi visión de maleta perfecta, hice un mohín y repase detenidamente.

Ropa, 1, 2, 3, y más conjuntos se abrieron camino entre la lona negra de la tela

Zapatos 1,2, 3 y más pares pintaban como arcoíris las prendas de lana

Accesorios Collares, pulseras, anillos, aretes, lentes de sol, y sombreros

Maquillaje, sutil, y fuerte, para lo días albinos y los soleados.

Juguetes

Entonces encontré el detonante de que mi maleta no fuera la misma de siempre.

Juguetes, sonreí tomando entre las manos dos figuras de acción y cuatro vehículos de guerra.

Los introduje y cerré. Suspiré fuerte cuando me di cuenta que en menos de un mes mi vida se había volteado de cabeza.

Había perdido a Edward para siempre

Tenía un custodio nuevo, difícil de moldar, y a mi gusto un poco huraño. Pero con un corazón y sentimientos enormes.

Y había prácticamente adoptado un hijo

Daniel había pasado a ser tan parte de mi mundo como mis labios, o mi cabello, le veía sonreír cada día por mi causa, y el corazón se me ensanchaba.

-Ahora ya no estoy solo-me había dicho después de una guerra de cosquillas-Te tengo a ti Bella-y me atacó el estómago con sus tiernos dedos para provocar mis carcajadas.

Había sido una simple declaración, simples palabras pronunciadas, que habían vuelto susceptible a mi corazón, susceptible a su profunda mirada oscura, y a su sonrisa blanca.

Adoraba pensar en Daniel como mi niño, y sonaba perfectamente bello. Mi niño

Entonces la tristeza hacía su aparición al hacerme pensar en mis propios hijos. Añoraba con desesperación y ansias arrebatadoras poseer un cuerpo en mi, un cuerpo pequeño y delicado que dependiera de mis cuidados, que pudiera ver nacer, y abrir los ojos lentamente, que me mirara y después me llamara mamá.

Si cerraba los ojos la escena aparecía delante de mí. Y solo una única mano estaba firme sobre mi hombro, era un contacto fuerte y protector, como al mismo tiempo era helado. Subía la mirada y lo veía. Edward.

Esa era la cara del único padre que esperaría para un hijo. Tomé la maleta abrí la puerta despacio y estaba delante de mí.

Era perfecto, y hermoso. Su cuerpo se tensaba, y relajaba con facilidad, los músculos cedían a su antojo, y entonces sonrió.

La sonrisa que me hacía suspirar y pensar que para algunas personas, a pesar de haber vivido una tortura, el comienzo de un nuevo día representaba algo bello, e inigualable.

-Dejame ayudarte con eso-dijo y tomó la maleta, mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

Con Jacob ya no existían los formalismos, el usted había pasado a la historia. Únicamente era Isabella cuando estaba realmente furibundo con mis arranques de locura. Lo cual era debidamente esperado, al consentir en sobremanera a Dan, yo no le veía lo malo, pero a fin de cuentas él era su padre.

Y me convertía en Bella, todos los demás momentos, en los que él era mi custodio, o jugábamos turista en mi habitación.

Era extrañamente reconfortante verle entrar por la puerta a la alcoba, con un bol de palomas de maíz. -Sin salsa-decía siempre alegando ser más saludable, mientras meneaba dos dados en las manos y completaba la escena con un –Yo comienzo- Dan y yo nos botábamos a reír sobre la cama, mientras el niño repartía las cartas.

El era Jacob cuando le rebatía no dejarme hacer con mi dinero lo que quisiera, lo cual llevaba implícitamente a su hijo.

Y el Jake era siempre usado en todas las demás ocasiones.

-Bella, necesito hablarte un segundo-dijo atento y dejando la maleta a un lado

Solo le miré cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho

-Es acerca de Daniel-dijo y enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos negros-Tengo que darte las gracias-dijo antes de que yo pudiera preguntar si estaba bien.

-No le veo el porqué-respondí

-Yo si-Jacob se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de mí-Haz hecho mucho por mi hijo Bella, más de lo que yo he hecho por él en todos estos años, he estado tan preocupado por que nada le falte, por que este seguro, que he olvidado hacerlo sonreír-suspiró y su cara se iluminó con una risa franca-Tu lo haces mejor que nadie.

-Jake no tienes que agradecer nada-llevé mis manos a sus brazos, y le tomé de ahí-Daniel es parte de mi vida, es un niño hermoso, y también su luz ha llegado a compensar mis sobras, es una bendición en esta casa- Jake sonrió

¡Reneé y Charlie quieren tener nietos!-grité un poco y el sonrió-Amo la sonrisa de Dan, como amo tu sonrisa-la última frase salió sin apretujones, sin necesidad de desengrasante para resbalar por mi garganta.

Por que era la verdad.

Jake tragó saliva, y me miró con un aleteo en los ojos que no alcancé a distinguir.

-Solo quería decir gracias-pronunció y se dio la vuelta llevándose consigo las maletas y bajando por las escaleras.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

No sabía que elogiar una sonrisa, era motivo de pecado. Pero tampoco quería estar mal con Jacob, sentía una terrible angustia si lo sentía enfadado, algo que me hacía sentir pequeña, y con unas ganas de llorar enormes.

Bajé con cuidado y despacio. En realidad yo le debía mucho más a Daniel, de lo que Jake me pudiera agradecer a mí. Gracias a su "campeón" como el llamaba. No había vuelto a arquearme sobre el retrete. Por eso le debía esa salida. Además de que comenzaría a trabajar en la empresa a mi regreso, y debía superar algunos fantasmas en ese lugar.

La casa pintaba con colores hermosos, las risas de Daniel estallaban por todo el lugar y corría como un torbellino sin cansancio.

-¡Bella, Bella, ven a ver esto!-gritaba mientras se acercaba a la alberca.

-Es hermoso Dan- le respondía comprendiendo que veía los nuevos colores en el fondo de la piscina que hacían centellear un arcoíris sobre la superficie.

-Gracias Bella-dijo colgándose de mi cuello

-Es hermoso-completó la voz profunda que pertenecía a su padre, le miré y me miró-Subiré las cosas-dijo antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

Eleazar se mostró tremendamente encantado con la visita del niño en el rancho, hacía mucho tiempo que no había tantas risas y carreras en ese sitio. Lo llevó a dar una vuelta por el lugar.

El móvil vibró en mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Dudé en responder pero finalmente mirando a través del amplio ventanal que se extendía a mis pies, lo tomé entre las manos.

El número, el destinatario era el correcto, el inesperado, el que hizo dar un vuelco a mi corazón con tan solo leerlo. Edward.

-Hola-dije al tercer timbre

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó sin un saludo previo

-Lo estoy, ¿ocurre algo?-pregunté intentando desaparecer los nervios en la voz

-Tanya está en el hospital-dijo

Tras un largo silencio. Colgué.

Tanya, Tanya y siempre sería Tanya.

Ella en el hospital, ella enferma, ella cansada, ella antojadiza. A fin de cuentas. Tanya. Por la única razón que me torturaba. Era su esposa.

El móvil volvió a sonar, no lo tomé ¿para qué hacerlo?

Edward sabía muy bien donde me encontraba por lo visto, y estaba segura que sus llamadas contenían el trasfondo deseado. No olvidarlo

No olvidar la noche que habíamos pasado juntos. En la que me había dedicado a gemir, jadear y gritar su nombre entre cada orgasmo que….

-Sí, está aquí-oí hablar a Jacob

Me giré en redondo. No le había oído entrar, me tendió el celular en la mano

-Es Cullen, dice que es urgente-dijo y note el ceño fruncido en su entrecejo

Realmente debía ser una sorpresa para él, que Edward me llamara.

-No viene al caso Edward-No-Adiós-y colgué

Jake me observaba con los ojos atentos, no se había movido del lugar en donde estaba.

-Sonaba mucho, buscaba a Daniel y tenías la mirada perdida, siento haber respondido.

Parecía que Jake se percataba mucho más de la situación de lo que yo me suponía. Me dejé caer un sillón cercano, entrelazando mis dedos en los cabellos caoba.

En un gesto rápido, que no esperé lo tuve acuclillado delante de mí.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó

Mordí mi labio inferior como siempre hacía cuando tenía nervios, o estaba a punto de echarme a llorar.

En un gesto aún más veloz que el anterior, me vi envuelta entre sus fuertes y morenos brazos, mientras mi cara se hundía en sollozos sobre su hombro. Sus manos se paseaban sobre mi espalda, y yo anhelaba ser abrazada. Ese abrazo era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Me alejó un poco de él y con un acto dulce, secó mis lagrimas con sus dedos. Se sentó a mi lado

-¿Lo amas?-preguntó repentinamente

No podía callar, y no quería seguir mintiendo, tal vez ya hacía demasiado con mentirme a mi misma y a mi corazón. No lo haría con Jake, aunque algo me alertaba no estar del todo bien

-No sé como sucedió Jake, solo sucedió-respondí

-Así es Bella, solo sucede, el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas, y se va tan pronto como llegó-dijo mirando lejos, con la expresión ausente.

Lo de él era mil veces peor que lo mío. El había perdido a su esposa y al amor de su vida

-¿Por qué se casó?-preguntó

-Tanya está enferma, y él quería hacerla feliz

-¿Dónde estabas tú?

-En Europa, con mi hermana, huyendo de él

-¿Huir?

-El estaba enamorado de Tanya

-¿Quieres decir que ya no lo está?

-Me refiero-dije suspirando-A que en ese entonces él no sabía a quien realmente amaba.

-No puedes buscar el amor donde nunca lo ha habido-dijo, y vi sinceridad en sus ojos.

-No lo sé Jake, en algún momento pensé que mi amaba-

El suspiró con su mano izquierda sobre mi hombro sobaba mi brazo

-A veces uno se forja las ilusiones, pero no son más que obsesiones, deseos potentes, que alberga nuestro corazón, en un afán de sentirse protegido y resguardado-

Acunó mi rostro con sus manos, y el corazón comenzó a latirme velozmente

-No creo que seas tan masoquista para hacerte esto-sonrió

-te sorprenderías de lo mucho que puedo hacer, aún cuando nadie lo cree

Su carcajada estalló por la habitación. La sala

Una onda de calor recorrió mi cuerpo. Lo miré, y miré su cuerpo desnudo sobre ese mismo sillón. No debía estar ahí, no día permitirme estar ahí y mucho menos con Jacob.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó cuando me puse en pie

Los recuerdos laceraban mi cuerpo, y estaba segura que para ese instante estaba más roja que un jitomate.

Me tomó de la mano, como si leyera mis pensamientos, su contacto me produjo un choque eléctrico en la piel, y me dirigió a una recamara.

Mi miró profundamente antes de abrazarme nuevamente

-Se que duele, si lo sé-dijo-El tiempo siempre ayuda Bella, y a veces la mejor manera de olvidar no es estar sola

No necesitaba tener un doctorado en lenguajes masculinos, sabía a lo que se refería.

-Solo fue un comentario, no pienses que…-comenzó

-Jake-coloqué mi dedo índice sobre sus labios-Yo lo necesito-dije y comencé a acercarme a el

-Yo también-susurró a escasos centímetros de mi boca-Pero no así-y se apartó de mí, aún sosteniendo mis manos entre las suyas

-Lo siento Jacob, le has hecho tanto bien a mi vida que, ya no sé como demostrarte que necesito tu luz, para calmar mis tristezas, que te necesito-susurré

-Hagámonos un favor-dijo sin emoción en la voz-Paremos

-Jake…

-Dejame hacerte olvidarlo, Bella, dejame borrar cualquier vestigio de Cullen de tu vida, dejarlo con su vida matrimonial, déjalo en casa encerrado y bajo llave, dejame entrar poco a poco en tu corazón.

Y si lo logro, entonces Bésame, no antes-completó seguro

Asentí y el besó la coronilla de mi cabeza.

Me abrazó y su pecho se pegó al mío. Le estaría agradecida siempre, si lograba echar al fantasma de Edward Cullen de mi vida, le estaría agradecida si me enamorara de nuevo. Y estaría besándolo si lograba amarlo.

* * *

Ya se que me qiieren matar xp . No lo hagan aún esperen a que sigan los capis. Solo diganme que les parecio? Besos Vii ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_CAP O5_

_INQUEBRANTABLE, IMPERDONABLE_

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Lo que es normal, muchas veces se ve en la necesidad de replantearse. Era normal para mí verla, como una luz, esa luz de ángel que me brindó en algún tiempo cada día se iba consumiendo. Ahora era normal verla bajo ese color ceniciento de la piel y los labios partidos, ahora era normal acudir a la transfusión de plaquetas. Tanya pensaba que tenía un problema de anemia aguda. Y yo, como Emmett y Rosalie también la engañaba.

Ni Peter Pan, con su polvo de hadas haría que volviera a brillar.

Me recliné contra la blanquecina pared, dos dedos sostenían el puente de mi nariz, de un momento a otro la vida cambiaba, y ahora daba un vuelco de 360°.

No era feliz, en absoluto. Tanya tampoco lo era, y Bella, al menos Bella hacía que las cosas parecieran menos difíciles para ella.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal. Ella estaba con Jacob. Y yo estaba solo.

-¿Es usted el esposo de la señora McCarty?-preguntó el hombre de la bata blanca

Asentí. Estaba cansado, había respondido a esa pregunta tantas veces que ya sabía cuando la iban a pronunciar. Además de que la respuesta era obvia. No había ni un alma más en el área de "Trasplantes sanguíneos".

-Edward Cullen-dije cansado, ya no había muchas esperanzas. Ya todo carecía de sentido.

-Debo serle franco Sr. Cullen-dijo despacio- Ella no resistirá mucho tiempo.

Fue como si todo el mundo se derrumbara, como si las paredes se hicieran pequeñas, como si todo valiera nada, y me minimizara hasta sentirme desaparecer. Un mareo fue lo que siguió y después nada.

-Necesito que lo entienda-habló el hombre, lo escuchaba, con los sentidos aturdidos y las piernas que fallaban.

-Lo entiendo-respondí-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Quizá menos de un mes- después de un largo silencio esa fue la respuesta-Es hora de decírselo-finalizó

Saqué el móvil y tecleé rápidamente

-Rose, necesito que vengan de inmediato-solo fueron necesarias esas palabras, ella colgó el teléfono y supe que no tardarían

Quizá fuera un enfermo, un imbécil, quizá pensaran que no me tentaba el corazón. Pero tanya era su propio ángel. Y yo me había quedado sin uno. Estaba perdiéndola a ella. Y había dejado a la persona que mas amaba en la vida.

Yo no tenía a nadie, me sentía tan solo. Y en ese momento que el mundo se derrumbaba era peor. Mucho peor

Y sabía que debía hacer para sentirme completo. Sabía cuál era el único remedio para imaginar que todo estaba bien. Que nada importaba, que seguía vivo.

Marqué el número de memoria. Lo conocía tanto como sabía que mi cabello se alborotaba siempre más en las mañanas.

-Hola-Escuché su voz. Esa única medicina para mi alma herida, su voz

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté sin un saludo previo, solo quería que me reconfortarla saber que ella por lo menos hacía el intento por ser feliz

-Lo estoy, ¿ocurre algo?-preguntó fría y distante

-Tanya está en el hospital-dije ¿Qué más podía decirle? ¿Qué solo hablaba porque entre que mi esposa se medio moría yo pensaba en ella? Era un imbécil, pero un imbécil que la amaba.

Tras un largo silencio. Colgó.

Quise lanzar contra el suelo el móvil que sostenía en la mano. Siempre arruinando el momento, siempre alejándola de mí. Esta vez tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que las cosas se salieran de su cauce. No debía

Volví a teclear, el teléfono dio señal. Pero entendí que no me respondería.

Un último intento-fueron las palabras de consuelo que mi mente evocó y lo hice. Para después maldecirme mil veces por haberlo hecho.

-Hola-escuché a mi interlocutor, era una voz ronca y profunda. Sabía que estaban juntos, pero nunca imaginé, y nunca quise pensar en que tanto. Ahora lo sabía

-Jacob, necesito hablar con Bella, es algo urgente-dije intentando contener la rabia que sentía porque él estuviera con ella-¿está cerca?

-Sí, está aquí-su tono era aun más severo y distante, cortante cual cuchillo de dos filos.

-Es Cullen, dice que es urgente-dijo y supe que no estaba nada feliz de que le llamara

Quizá Jacob no conociera nuestro pasado, pero no era para nada imbécil. El ya se habría dado cuenta de que entre Bella y yo había muchas líneas que contar.

-Bella solo necesito que me escuches, Tanya esta… Bella yo-no sabía cómo reparar el daño, y volvía a mencionarla a ella

-No viene al caso Edward-contestó rápido

-Bella, dime ¿Jacob y tu están… saliendo?-pregunté, las palabras salieron solas como torrente, como fluidas. Sin necesidad de ser empujadas solo fluyeron. Era necesario pregunta aquello, aunque me aventuraba a que esa respuesta no me dejara pensar ni dormir. Y a que también me matara si era lo que temía.

-No-respondió fría y seca, pero sabía que Jacob aún estaba a su alrededor. Y si bien no tenía ninguna relación más que profesional con él. Ella estaba nerviosa por estar a su lado, no me lo podía esconder

-¿Vas a estar con él?-pregunté rápidamente. Lo necesitaba escuchar.

La respuesta fue peor que el silencio

-Adiós-dijo y colgó. Entonces supe que ya no había esperanzas de que ella siguiera siendo mía.

.

.

..

Tanya se recostó sobre el sillón de la sala. Rose y Emmett habían ido al estudio con Reneé y Charlie.

El doctor había recomendado que Tanya estuviera aunque fuese un par de días en un lugar al aire libre. Que disfrutara y que la hicieran sentir querida y en casa.

Después de palmearme un hombro y tras un –realmente lo siento chico-se retiró dejándome con la mano blanquecina entrelazada en la mía.

Habíamos pasado todo ese día en aquel hospital. Y eran las doce del medio día que seguía. Las pesadillas me habían atormentado

La veía sonriendo, tomada de la mano morena de Black, el niño en brazos de su padre. Y ella, ella estaba hermosa como siempre, sus ojos castaños y sus cabellos ondulados la favorecían como lo habían hecho toda la vida.

Pero ella estaba unida a Jacob, sus manos no significaban nada, si comparaba el estomago abultado de Bella. Jacob tendría un bebé. Ella tendría un bebé, y no sería mío.

Me encontré con las manos en la cara y Tanya inclinada ante mí.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupada

-Lo estoy-respondí de inmediato poniéndome en pie y ayudándola a reclinarse de nuevo contra el sillón-No te levantes-su mano sujetó la mía y me sonrió débilmente

-No me siento mal Edward-dijo y un leve destello rosa en sus pómulos le iluminó

Emmett, Rosalie y yo habíamos acordado no decirle nada respecto a su enfermedad. El médico decía que sería mucho mejor decirle la verdad, y que ella supiera que sus días no estaban prolongados indefinidamente

Emmett tronó y Rose pidió disculpas antes de seguirlo. Ellos no lo harían. Y yo no la iba a matar antes con esa confesión. Cumpliría mi promesa y la haría feliz, hasta que su corazón dejara de latir.

-Te ves mucho mejor-anunció la voz de Reneé entrando a la estancia

-ya no me siento mal-dijo ella, y un alteo apareció en la mirada de sus padres

-Emmett, y Rosalie me han contado lo que dijo el médico-habló dirigiéndose a mi-Quiero que lleves a cabo sus instrucciones-finalizó

-Señora, no tenemos a donde ir fuera de la ciudad-respondí

-Por supuesto que lo tienen Edward, vayan a mi rancho, ese lugar seguro le dará a Tanya la tranquilidad que necesita y se pondrá mejor-ella sonrió

Mi corazón se apretujó. Rancho, había dicho, Bella estaría ahí, Bella y Jacob, Bella, Jacob y Daniel. Pero al fin Bella

Tanya no tendría porque saber que ellos estaban en ese lugar. Quizá Reneé lo sabía pero mis suegros no tenían idea. Era un monstruo y en ese preciso momento no me importaba. Necesitaba verla y cuidarla como lo había hecho hasta el día que ella decidió irse.

-Será seguro, y reconfortante-dijo Reneé, ella sabía demasiado bien que Tanya no estaba enferma de anemia. Pero quizá su invitación llevaba un trasfondo.

-Vamos entonces-respondió Tanya antes que yo lo hiciera

Solo quería verla, era enfermizo y mezquino. Solo quería decirle lo que sentía.

**BELLA POV**

Jacob Black me impactaba cada vez más, sabía tanto de cualquier cosa que era realmente difícil saber hasta qué punto no era una enciclopedia andante.

Dan lo admiraba en sobremanera, sus ojos brillaban cuando su padre hablaba

-Algún día seré como el-me dijo cuando lo arropaba en la cama

Cerré la puerta despacio, y dos manos me sujetaron por los hombros

-¿Se durmió ya?-preguntó cerca de mi oído y no pude evitar estremecerme completamente. Seguro lo sintió por qué me quitó las manos de encima como si de una estufa se tratara

-Lo hizo-contesté girando para encararlo

-Ven-dijo y tendió su mano para que la tomara. Coloqué un mechón de mi cabello detrás de la oreja y lo seguí escaleras abajo

La leña de la chimenea estaba roja y las llamas naranjas y amarillas bailaban en un ritmo exquisito que flameaba sobre su rostro moreno.

Me senté en la alfombra y el imitó mi gesto. Hacía frio y me envolvió con sus brazos.

-Daniel es más feliz desde que te conoce-dijo y sus manos paseaban por mis cabellos caoba

-Yo soy más feliz desde que los conozco a ambos-No era mentira

El sonido musical de su risa abrió una cortina entre los dos.

-¿Jake?-pregunté y el emitió un ruidito mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mía-¿Quieres contarme?-pregunté, él sabía a qué me refería

-No Bella-respondió sin tono-No quiero hacerlo-levantó mi barbilla hasta que pude verle el rostro-Pero lo haré, te lo debo-dijo

Quise rebatirle y decirle que no había algún problema, que todo estaría bien y que dejaría de preguntar pero me silenció con solo una mirada, de esas oscuras que cargaban su rostro.

-La conocí muy joven-empezó-tenía 20 años, había empezado mi carrera, el boxeo lo era todo para mí-se aclaró la garganta y sus ojos se perdieron dentro de las llamas danzantes de la chimenea.

-La tribu de la que soy originario habla sobre una leyenda, La Imprimación-se rió por debajo del dolor-Leah era una chica hermosa, y la conocí en una de mis "giras". Era una fan ¿sabes?-volvió a reír, como si recordara cada parte de su vida al lado de la mujer que amaba.

-Después de un autógrafo, levanté la vista y la miré a los ojos. ¡Zaz!-chocó las manos en un aplauso-La imprimación, era como si cada parte de mi vida estuviera conectada a la de ella, también Leah lo sintió, no podíamos esperar

-Entonces se casaron-le interrumpí, el asintió

-Al año se embarazo-giró la cabeza en dirección a las escaleras-Y ahí tienes el resultado-me sonrió y yo le correspondí. Dan realmente era un niño hermoso.

-Todo paso muy rápido-sus piernas se flexionaron hasta casi tocar su pecho, las manos morenas se colaron con fuerza entre los mechones azabache de su cabello-Estaba boxeando Bella, iba a ganar, iba a ser nuevamente el campeón

Sus ojos estaban perdidos y mis manos le tomaron el brazo con fuerza. Jake temblaba

-Entonces me dijeron que habían tenido un accidente en la carretera-continuó-Salí corriendo a buscarlos, Daniel tendría un año-hubo un silencio que solo fue acompañado con los tronidos de la madera proveniente de la fogata

-Ella lo cubrió con su cuerpo-dijo escondiendo su deseo por soltarse a llorar-Y ella… Ella fue el ángel que Dios usó. Pero me pidió un ángel por otro. Quizá no era lo suficientemente bueno como para merecer tanto-meneó la cabeza y yo la contuve entre mis manos, tenía los ojos firmemente apretados.

-Jake, eres lo suficientemente bueno para merecerlo-dije y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos hasta que chocaron con los míos-Los designios de Dios aunque son dolorosos, son perfectos-Eso lo había aprendido de mi madre.

Sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a mi cintura y me atrajeron a su cuerpo, me envolvió el calor de sus brazos y su rostro se hundió en mi cabello

No dijimos nada más, Jake necesitaba un alma que le entendiera, yo, un alma que me quisiera. Juntos se completaba la pieza faltante en el rompecabezas de nuestros corazones.

.

.

..

El cielo azul y un rayo de sol dieron lugar al día. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, miré el móvil

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti"-decía el texto de Edward. Eran las doce un poco más tarde. No tenía idea de que quería decir con eso, pero me levanté consciente de que era lo suficientemente Tarde, para estar en la cama

-¡Buenos días!-gritó la voz de Daniel subiendo por mis cobijas y tirándome a cosquillas de vuelta a la cama

-Hola cariño-le saludé-¿Has dormido bien?-pregunté entre risas

-Sí que ha dormido, parecía oso invernando-La risa de Jake embriago la habitación alcancé a ver una bandeja de comida en sus manos, antes de que cerrara la puerta

-Papá y yo hicimos esto para ti-dijo Daniel señalando la bandeja, se acercó a mi oído y me susurró-Yo corté la flor

Era una preciosa margarita blanca, que había perdido el tallo casi por completo y gran número de hojas, era un niño asombroso.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y Jacob se acercó a dejarla en la cama

-Esto será más bien como un tentempié antes de la comida, ya no cuenta como desayuno-dijo riendo.

-Gracias-dije cuando mis ojos encontraron los suyos

Corrimos por el campo que estaba detrás del rancho, jugamos en los caballos, y nos mojamos en el río. Eran como las 4 o 5 de la tarde. Eleazar salió a recibirnos

-Papá cogió una rana-decía Dan mientras le mostraba a Eleazar el anfibio de su bote

-Es una rana muy chistosa-decía el hombre-Señorita-dijo llamándome-Los señores Cullen están aquí

Sentí un mareo, y que todo el mundo se contraía. Jake me sostuvo por el brazo. No había pensado que fuera para tanto, pero sin embargo esa acción me comprobó que me hubiera desmayado

-Vamos Bella, veamos que se les ofrecen-su voz era cortante, fría y seca

Jake podría convertirse en un lobo cuando algo andaba mal. O demasiado mal

Entró a grandes zancadas por la estancia, las maletas y la cobija indicaban que estaban ahí y dispuestos a quedarse

-¿Bella?-escuché la voz de terciopelo llegar por el corredor

-Aquí-respondió mi salvavidas

-Hola Jacob-saludó tendiendo la mano, Jake la estrechó con más fuerza de la necesaria

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunté confundida consternada e indignada

-Tanya se puso mal-Edward rodó los ojos a Jake-te lo expliqué ayer por la mañana-dijo en un tono de aparente fastidio-Tu madre nos dijo que viniéramos aquí porque Tanya necesitaba aire fresco.

-Grandiosas ideas las de Reneé-miré a Jacob que mantenía el ceño fruncido

-¿Cuánto se quedan?-preguntó a Edward de repente

-Algunos días-contestó más frio que un hielo

Jake, Dan y yo hicimos la cena en silencio, ni siquiera Daniel estallaba en risas era lógico que a los tres nos caía como gancho al hígado la noticia. Intenté trabar la mirada con Jacob, pero siempre la desviaba. Yo era consciente que él conocía mi pasado con Edward, y que él estaba en mi presente.

-Voy a llamarles para la cena-anuncié secándome las manos

Jacob no me contestó y Daniel salió a lavar sus manos

La tarde perfecta junto a mi custodio y su hijo habían sido una burla por culpa de Edward, le encontré en el estudio con la puerta abierta, mirando hacia… las caballerizas

-Es hora de cenar-le dije e hice ademán de salir

-Bella, espera-no sé cómo estuvo tan rápido a mi lado pero cerró la puerta en un movimiento. Intenté esquivarlo y no pude

-Edward, dile a tu esposa que bajen a cenar y dejame salir-Sus manos se colocaron a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, y me di cuenta que cerraba con seguro

-Perdóname-dijo antes de besarme, sus labios se vieron fieros sobre los míos, y estos les esperaban ansiosos.

-¿Por qué me besas?-pregunté cuando su frente se reclinó en la mía

-Es inútil seguir negando esto-dijo-Ya no puedo callar más. Bella yo te amo, te amo con toda mi alma- Esta vez mis manos buscaron el gancho de su cuello y mi boca encontró la suya

-No creí que te iba a decir esto, me prometí que me olvidaría de todo lo importante que eres para mí-dijo-Es tan difícil tenerte cerca y no poder tocarte, no poderte besar y verte… verte con otro-dijo

-Edward, Edward-quise decirle que entre Jake y yo no había nada

-Pero hice una promesa, Bella-tocó mis labios húmedos con sus dedos-Prometí que iba a hacer lo posible por que ella fuera feliz, y sabes que soy un hombre de palabra

Tomé la cerradura en mis manos y abrí la puerta. Tanya, siempre Tanya

* * *

Dudas? Aclaraciones?

.me/ViiBlackWayland

Contesto =D

REVIEWS? me hariian muii feliizZ!


	6. Chapter 6

_CAP O6_

_AQUÍ EMPIEZA UNA HISTORIA _

_TE GUSTE O NO_

**BELLA POV**

* * *

Ese día parecía que las cosas marchaban en su cauce. Fuimos a la cervecera, y después Jake comió conmigo, éramos piezas de diferentes rompecabezas, pero no había un solo momento en el que dejara de sentirme feliz a su lado.

Era como si lo conociera desde siempre, la máscara de hombre duro, desapareció de un momento a otro, y me preguntaba si en realidad alguna vez había existido, ahora todo parecía tan fácil, claro, cuando Jacob estaba a mi lado.

Una vez que se iba-como cada noche- los recuerdos de él me golpeaban feroces, haciéndome gritar de dolor cada día al comprobar que no estaba a mi lado, y las sábanas blancas permanecían solo con mi cuerpo.

Habíamos abandonado el rancho al día siguiente de su llegada. Edward empezaba a hacerme sentir más estúpida que antes ¿Qué se creía? ¿Creía que podía llegar y besarme cuando quisiera?

No era un objeto, ni un pedazo de tierra que pudiera "marcar" o "señalar como su propiedad", tenía corazón. Aunque este estuviera en sus manos, yo sentía. Desde ese día decidí no volver a cruzarme con él, y pareciera que Jacob me leía el pensamiento, porque hacía cuanto podía por que no le viera, o se cruzara en mi camino. Y aunque la parte irracional de mi alma luchaba contra Jake por verlo solo un segundo, la parte lógica se unía con mi custodio

-Te estás haciendo daño Bella-me había dicho cuando conducía del rancho a casa- No dejaré que te destruyas.

Y eso mismo era lo que en palabras pudiera gritar mi consciencia. Por eso le estaba infinitamente agradecida.

-Ya era hora- exclamó como si de un regimiento muriéndose de hambre se tratara, reí al instante

-Vale la pena esperar, es buenísima la comida-aun contesté entre risas-Necesito arreglar lo nuevo del marketin en la empresa, aún no tengo modelo-me quejé

El alzó las cejas, en tanto que el camarero le servía el plato

-Puedes pedirle a alguno de tus amigos ricos-dijo y empezó a clavar los tenedores en la chuleta que tenía delante.

-Necesito a alguien de confianza Jake-esperaba que leyera la suplica en mis palabras, de no ser por qué Jacob era condenadamente guapo, nunca se lo habría pedido.

-Yo paso-dijo metiéndose un trozo de comida en la boca-No soy un modelo Bella-dijo a modo de disculpa

Al ver que no había respondido nada y solo le miraba fijamente, pero no era que me hubiera herido el que no quisiera formar parte de la imagen de la empresa. Si no que mi cerebro había elegido ese instante para idealizar una vida con Jacob.

Ahí estábamos como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, riendo y comiendo como si no existiera un mundo con calentamiento global, enfermedades cónicas, sida y delincuencia. Jake sería el hombre perfecto con el que toda mujer soñaba compartir su vida. Incluso yo lo hacía, pero había algo dentro de mí que seguía resistiéndose.

Y como si de invocar al demonio se tratara la "Delincuencia" apareció por la puerta.

-¡Al piso!-gritó el encapuchado, y enseguida los gritos de los comensales abrumaron la estancia

Estaba completamente nerviosa, quería chillar y berrear como niña pequeña. Jacob se levantó en automático y me hizo bajar al suelo. Las imágenes de mi secuestro volvieron a mi mente. No quería morir.

Un hombre que gritaba maldiciones y cosas ininteligibles me tomó del brazo y me levantó en vilo. Jacob se desmoronaba, cuando comencé a gritar con el corazón a viva voz.

-¡No te muevas!-le amenazó el hombre con la pistola en mano

Quería dejar de gemir, pero me era imposible, no controlaba el miedo que tenía quería decirle que no tocara a Jake, pero tampoco salía nada de mi boca excepto lágrimas y sollozos.

El disparo me sorprendió a mí misma, arqueé la espalda contra el sujeto y el amarre de sus manos en mi cuello aumentó. La bala impactó y sentí que el hombre se desvanecía tras de mí.

-¡Corre, Bella!-Escuché su voz, y lo hice, me incorporé como pude y corrí sin importarme nada

-¡Bella, No!-Nunca me habría dado cuenta de que las palabras estranguladas que salieron de su boca eran debido a una segunda bala, pero que ahora tenía la dirección de mi cuerpo. Otra bala más y me tiré al piso. La segunda bala estampó con un jarrón de cerámica y cayó al cuelo

La tercera encontró un cuerpo, por que un hombre gritó, no fue consciente en ese momento de quien había jalado el gatillo, solo de que yo no había muerto. Aún

Más hombres con pistolas entraron en el restaurante.

Unas manos me tomaron en brazos y me pegaron a su cuerpo. Hasta ese momento volví a respirar.

-Soy el custodio de la Srita Swan-dijo y yo solo pude abrazarlo más fuerte.-¿Cómo estás?-dijo susurrando y tocándome

Era como si quisiera estar completamente seguro de que no había perdido una pierna o un brazo.

-Me salvaste la vida- fue lo único que atiné a decirle antes de aferrarme con todas las fuerzas que poseía a su pecho, y ser envuelta por sus fuertes brazos

-Te dije que estando conmigo, no te iba a pasar nada-me dijo entre una especie de extinción en la voz

-De no haber sido por ti me habrían matado Jake-volví a aferrarme a sus brazos

Me soltó y acomodó el cabello que había en mi rostro. No supe describir su expresión en ese momento, sus ojos no me decían mucho. Estaba torturado.

-Si te llega a pasar algo, me muero-dijo por fin y el mundo pareció colapsar contra mí. No había esperado que me dijera eso ni en mil años. No dije nada y solo me tiré de nuevo en sus brazos.

Ahora entendía por qué me sentía tan segura y feliz ahí. Por que quería a Jacob. Y le quería mucho más de lo que esperaba.

.

.

..

-Y entonces tu papi saca una pistola y ¡Pum!, directo a la pierna del sujeto. El tipo soltó la pistola y me pudo soltar-Parecía que el miedo se había disipado por completo, y Daniel me miraba como si le contara la historia de un súper héroe

Pero para mí si lo era. Jacob Black era un súper héroe.

-¿Hija te encuentras bien?-preguntó Reneé corriendo por las escaleras

-Buenas noches, señora, día largo, nos vamos-anunció Jake quién se retiró a la su cuarto con Daniel. El niño me besó y después dio brinquitos, su padre me miró lleno de amor, y me regaló la sonrisa más cálida de la noche.

-Si mami, estuvo horrible, pero gracias a Dios tengo el mejor guardaespaldas del mundo-Ya la había telefoneado así que me ahorré un buen discurso.

Justo en ese momento sus ojos verdes bajaron por las escaleras, aun no entendía que demonios seguía haciendo en la casa, pero no podía hacer nada, Reneé les había ofrecido un espacio y yo no tenía voz ni voto

-Gracias a Dios que Jake estaba contigo-dijo ella, cuando vio mi mirada ausente-Bella, Bella

-Buenas noches mamá-era la primera vez que le veía así de cerca y no tenía las fuerzas ni las ganas para escucharle preguntar sobre el numerito

Pasé a un lado suyo cerca de las escaleras, su aroma dulce llenó mis pulmones, y me arrepentí en el acto. Esa noche tendría pesadillas.

-Lo siento Reneé-alcancé a escucharle

-Yo lo siento más Edward- le respondió. Después las voces se apagaron por el corredor.

.

.

..

El día comenzó con pesadillas, sobre su rosto y su olor. Estábamos juntos, como un cada uno de mis sueños, el me besaba y yo le correspondía. Después aparecía ella.

Nada cambiaba, las pesadillas eran las mismas, Tanya llegaba y me robaba a Edward como si de aire se tratara.

Me quedaba siempre sola, llorándole, y maldiciéndome por haberle dejado.

Pero este sueño-pesadilla cambiaba. Al final una luz se hacía presente y su amplia sonrisa se extendía delante de mí

-Dame la mano Bella-decía y yo la tomaba sin dudarlo

Jake estaba ahí sosteniéndome de pie, sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca de los míos, y entonces se difuminó. Así desperté.

Agradecí internamente que el rayo de sol que Nora había dejado entrar por la ventana me pegara en la cara haciéndome revivir cual momia en la tumba.

Después de un buen baño de espuma, ipod y auriculares. Consiguiendo una mezcla de Muse y Ricardo Arjona, algo descabellada, o muy descabellada.

Comprendí que "Te guste o No" tenía más de fondo que una simple letra. Y con la idea y firme convicción de que se la recitaría a Jacob cuando llegara a la cocina-donde suponía debía estar- bajé a tomar el desayuno.

Su voz, firme me sobresaltó. Esperaba oír a Jake, no al equipo contrario.

-Black puedo hablarte un minuto- le pedía

-Si claro, ¿pasa algo?-le respondía al ángel salvador que apareció en mis sueños

-Mira, voy a ser muy honesto contigo-dijo y por como lo conocía sabía que tenía esa expresión de querer leer la mente de quién estuviera cerca.-Reconozco que eres una buena persona, e incluso me caes bien

Se me congeló la mano en la perilla ¿Le caía bien?

-Pero no me gusta que veas así a Isabella-terminó y mi corazón enloqueció en contra de mi voluntad. Pero ¿a qué chica no le gusta oír que su novio estaba celoso?

Aunque Edward estaba lejos de ser mi novio, y más cerca de convertirse en mi tortura.

-Perdóname no sé como sea tu historia, pero si la quieres tanto no la dejes ir-Dijo Jake repentinamente mi corazón que brincaba se apachurró en una orilla

¿Cómo?, pensé que él sentía algo por mí. Me había dicho que se moría si me sucedía algo. Y ahora decía "No la dejes ir" ¿Dónde estaba el ángel salvador?

Quizá después de todo, yo no tenía derecho a ser feliz. Y no merecía que Jacob me quisiera solo un poco.

-También tu con eso-respondió la aterciopelada voz de Edward

-¿Te puedo dar un consejo?-preguntó mi guardaespaldas

-Claro

-Ponte las pilas-dijo una expresión latina, significaba que se esforzara, y no diera por vencido, o bien, que de no hacerlo alguien podría robarle el puesto

Bueno como diría Nessie "Cada quien entiende como le conviene" Y me reí internamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-contraatacó mi... el esposo de Tanya

-Por que por lo poco que la conozco, Isabella no es de esas mujeres que te esperan toda la vida-Y en ese momento decidí entrar.

A fin de cuentas, Jake tenía razón y a lo que me convenía entender, como diría mi hermana, el esperaba que no yo decidiera no esperar a Edward toda la vida

Me vieron sorprendidos como niños cuando los descubres en una travesura. Ni siquiera Daniel se pondría como ellos. Ambos disimularon, pero sabían que los había escuchado

-Bueno ustedes parecen, comadres en el mercado-exageré la voz-Están a todo lo que dan, pero si me disculpan tengo mucha hambre y necesito comer ¿me podrían dejar sola?

Ambos salieron disparados de la cocina, sin decir una palabra

Me sentía incomprendida en ese momento. Uno de aquellos hombres me había querido y el otro, ya no estaba lo bastante segura para afirmar que lo hacía, pero si para decir que yo si le quería.

-Nadie me quiere-susurré sacando el zumo de naranja del refrigerador

-Yo si te quiero Bella-retumbó la voz del niño que le daba vida a mi mundo

-Hola cielo-dije alzándolo

-¿Por qué dices que nadie te quiere?-preguntó con la carita inocente

-No es nada Dan, olvídalo ¿si?- le puse el meñique en señal de promesa

-Tengo que contarte un secreto

-Haber-puse mi oído cerca de su boquita y me susurró

-Papá también te quiere

Eso me heló por completo, y Jacob apareció en la puerta de su habitación

Nessie también diría "Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad"

-Daniel es tarde, vamos a la escuela-llamó y el niño brincó de mis brazos-Me gustaría hablar contigo más tarde

Me quedé como estatua, petrificada y helada. Solo asentí

-Adiós Bella-Dan regresó a darme un tronado beso antes de tomar su lonchera de la barra

-Llámame si me necesitas antes-dijo su padre y se acercó a mi.

Su beso si me tomó por sorpresa, fue en la mejilla, pero me erizó la piel a tal grado que me provocó una corriente eléctrica. Era un beso dulce, respetuoso y cálido. Con amor. Suspiré

Salieron, el con una amplia sonrisa y Daniel brincando de la mano de su padre. Podría tener una familia. Y amaría a esa familia, pero mi corazón no lo había decidido aún. Aunque latiera veloz contra mi pecho con su cercanía y su contacto. No le amaba todavía, podría pero aún no quería

-¡Bella!-el grito de Nora rezumbó toda la casa

¿Ahora que quería?

-¡Bella ven a ver quien está aquí!

-¡Ya Nora, no creo que sea lo bastante importante como para llamarme así!-dije saliendo de la cocina

Sus ojos chocolate se abrieron y su risa musical se extendió por la sala.

-¿Yo tampoco soy lo bastante importante para ti hermanita?-dijo burlona.

-¡Nessie!-La abracé eufórica. Últimamente estaba llamando a todo lo que pensaba.

Necesitaba a mi hermana más que a nadie en ese momento. Y en el cielo me habían odio. Estaba ahí.

-¿Dónde está tu novio?-preguntó y sabía a qué se refería.

Me quedé callada y ella comprendió. La necesitaba incluso más de lo que pensaba.

* * *

Estamos de regreso Edward, Bella, Jake y yo! xP

A deciidiir Team !

Dudas y todo lo q qiieran saber de mii o miis fics

.me/ViiBlackWayland

REVIEWS? Seriia muii feliizZ!


	7. Chapter 7

_CAP O7_

_FALTA DE CESOS _

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Desde que Nessie había aparecido en casa todo era risas y diversión, ella era una luz que compensaba sobradamente mis sombras, era mi amiga, y al mismo tiempo mi hermana, a veces me sentía extrañamente menos inmadura y más grande.

Saber que Nessie era menor que yo me hacía levantar el muro de la "responsabilidad" y comenzar a pensar a futuro. No tenía ningún problema con mi hermana hasta que apareció la única cosa que me hizo sentirla más lejos de mi que nunca.

Los celos aparecieron y como si un iceberg se hubiese levantado entre ambas y las cosas cambiaron.

.

.

..

-No quise decir eso Bella-Jacob me miraba con ojos suplicantes, quizá no había querido decirle a Edward que yo no le interesaba pero de ese modo lo veía yo.

-Entonces supongo que "Si la quieres tanto, no la dejes ir " es una frase para decirle al otro que vas a dar batalla ¿no?

Me constaba indicarle las palabras adecuadas a Jacob, y más aun cuando estas demostraban mi fragilidad hacia el

-Es que no quise decirle eso, era exactamente lo que no quería que entendiera, significaba que agg….- se tomó un mechón de cabello negro entre las manos al tiempo que levantaba los brazos sobre esta

-¡Brillante que eres!, pero dejame advertirte que si tengo a Edward Cullen pegado a mi espalda, será únicamente tu culpa-le amenacé o traté de hacerlo

Jacob cerró los ojos y si la vista no me fallaba pude percibir que un temblor se apoderaba de todo su colosal cuerpo.

-Ni muerto-siseó

-¿Perdona?-me volví para encáralo, el mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados

-Que Ni muerto voy a dejar que Cullen se te acerque-dijo realmente enfadado

Nunca había visto a Jacob como lo veía ahora, estaba completamente molesto. Y en cierta manera me llenó de orgullo. Estaba celoso.

-Pues tu le diste la maravillosa idea. Carga con sus consecuencias ahora-dije e intente escabullirme por el pasillo que daba a la alberca.

El calor de la mano morena que me sujetó no me tomó por sorpresa, pero lo hizo el escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sus manos se amoldaron a mi cintura y las mías se pegaron a su pecho.

Podía sentir el cardio que brincaba dentro de su cuerpo. Frenético y salvaje. Deslicé los ojos por todo su perfecto pecho hasta llegar a sus ojos. Jacob jamás me había mirado de aquel modo. Mordí mi labio inferior inconscientemente y mi mano derecha se posó en su mejilla izquierda.

Su rostro se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del mío y mi corazón estaba sufriendo severos daños. Claro que lo deseaba, deseaba besarlo demasiado, más aún de lo que yo había creído. Cerré los ojos involuntaria o voluntariamente ya cualquier cosa estaba fuera de lugar en ese momento.

-Bella- la puerta de la cocina se abrió en ese preciso momento y sus manos cayeron de mi cintura. Como si de un resorte se tratara se alejó de mi cuerpo y a ambos nos faltaba la respiración

Aunque ni siquiera nos habíamos rozado, tenía la sensación de haber sido descubierta como si de una amante se tratara.

-Lo siento… yo no quería… perdón-dijo susurrando

-¡Nessie!, le grité antes que cerrara la puerta, Ven-ordené con mi tono autoritario

-¿Estas… segura?-preguntó y medio desvió la mirada a mi acompañante

-Si mira-trate de controlarme y respirar, notaba la tensión en el aire pero Jake no se había movido ni un gramo de su lugar, parecía haberse quedado clavado a la tierra, y tampoco me miraba, ni a mí ni a mi hermana. Veía un punto fijo detrás de Nessie, algo seguramente lo bastante inteligente como para atraer a sus hermosos ojos oscuros.-El es Jacob Black-dije y mi hermana abrió la boca en una perfecta O.

Cuando mencioné su nombre salió de trance y con la hermosa sonrisa característica suya le extendió la mano a mi pequeña hermana.

-Puedes llamarme Jake-dijo y Nessie le apretó la mano

-¿Contrataste a Jacob Black de custodio?-dijo sin poderse dar crédito a lo que oía-Wow, ¿enserio eres el campeón de boxeo?-le dijo sin despegar los ojos del rostro moreno de mi guardaespaldas.

-Soy un tipo normal-le sonrió-¿Eres Vanessa verdad?-le preguntó aún con la mano pálida de mi hermana en la suya

-Puedes llamarme Nessie-dijo ella y también sonrió

Había algo en todo ese show que no me gustaba para nada, Jake no solía sonreír tanto y menos con un completo extraño –aunque esa extraña fuese mi hermana- Y Nessie parecía más encantada aún de conocerlo que a cualquier otra persona.

Mis muros flaquearon, yo me había metido en una máscara de presunción y dureza solo por que no era lo bastante audaz, ni lo suficientemente valiente para encarar situaciones como esas, solo para que la gente no viera lo débil que era realmente.

Nessie nunca había tenido el mismo problema que yo, ella siempre había sido segura, segura de su cabello broncíneo, segura de sus perfectos dientes blancos, y segura de sus 24 años. ¿Cómo era ella lo que a mí me costaba tanto trabajo ser?

-Tengo que ir por Daniel-dijo Jacob repentinamente y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.-Un gusto Nessie-dijo y con una zancada estuvo detrás de mí

-Igualmente Jake-puntualizó mi hermana

-¿Bella?-preguntó cerca de mi cuello

-¿Qué?-respondí más huraña de lo normal

-Necesito que vengas conmigo

-Oh-susurró mi hermana-Lo siento, he interrumpido su plática, perdonen-Dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de la alberca

-No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte-le dije y él me tomó por el brazo, como era su costumbre

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó susurrante y entonces me clavé en sus ojos negros.

Había tanto de magia como de deseo en ellos. Y me hacía perder toda la fuerza de gravedad de la que me sentía segura de poseer. Cuando Jacob me miraba de aquel modo no había remedio. Me hipnotizaba.

-Nada, ve por Daniel o se sentirá abandonado-dije tratando de salirme por la tangente

-No te creo que sea nada, pero si así lo quieres-E inesperadamente se dio la vuelta y salió dejándome sola y clavada en aquel lugar.

.

.

..

El día transcurrió excesivamente lento para mi gusto, si a eso se le sumaba que también la había pasado encerrada en la habitación, ya que no quería ver absolutamente a nadie.

Había escuchado las risas sonoras de mi hermana con mi Abuelo, y al parecer habían decidido tomarse un tiempecito familiar entre ellos. No me preocupaba que no me llamaran a mí, más bien me molestaba, y me molestaba mucho.

Había sido la consentida de todos, todo el tiempo que Nessie había decidido estar fuera de su nidito, y ahora volvía a quitarme a mi familia, hasta Charlie le había comprado ropa y le cumplía sus antojos. Mamá estaba feliz, e incluso Nora y Gino la atendían mejor. Si, estaba realmente celosa de mi pequeña hermana.

Decidí sumirme en la inconsciencia y tirarme a los brazos de Morfeo, me despertó la tibia sensación del amanecer dando sus pespuntes en el horizonte.

Falda y saco beige, blusa rosa y zapatillas, a combinación con mi melena castaña-que por mucho que intentara seguiría siendo indomable-Y mis lentes de lectura. Toda una ejecutiva. Hoy debía firmar y revisar los últimos detalles del marketin de la cervecera para mañana estar tomando las fotografías respectivas

Claro, ya tenía al mejor modelo. Y estaba segura que hasta una monja decidiría comprar una cerveza solo por la propaganda. Jacob Black-sonreí

Tenía que llegar temprano a trabajar o para colmo Reneé estaría muy decepcionada de mí, corrí o prácticamente volé escaleras abajo. Su aroma me caló hasta los huesos podría reconocerlo aún entre miles de personas, por que lo amaba.

-Buenos días-dijo con la mirada fija en el periódico

-¿Has visto a Jacob?-le respondí huraña, tenía ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos y ser devorada por esos labios suyos, que me hacían perder la consciencia pero no podía hacerlo.

-Supongo que no se ha levantado-dijo y me miró fijamente- Si quieres yo puedo ser tu guardaespaldas

No le respondí y me mordí la lengua antes de decir alguna cosa de la cual pudiera arrepentirme

-Bueno lo voy a ir a buscar- el movió los ojos al periódico y yo casi corrí para encaminarme a su recamara

-¿Lo vas a ir a buscar a su cuarto?-dijo aún metido en sus papeles

-Claro-respondí con acritud

No dijo nada pero se levantó como alama que lleva el diablo y sentí sus pisadas tras de mí.

Las risas se intensificaron cuando llegué al baño de Jake. Ahí estaba medio desnudo con la toalla cubriéndole, todo lo que se suponía debían cubrir sus calzones, y mi hermana de frente a carcajada y media.

-A bueno ¿Por qué no?-dije fastidiada y repentinamente el calor se propagó por mi cuerpo

Los ojos de Jake se salieron de órbita y Nessie se puso incluso más roja que yo.

-No lo veas-dije y la volteé

-Si Nessie no lo puede ver tu tampoco lo veas- Y las manos frías me voltearon hasta hacer que mis ojos se pegaran a la pared. Me sujetó por los hombros.

Tanto Edward como Nessie y como yo, éramos conscientes del físico de Jacob. Era algo que no pasaba desapercibido así como así.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?-dijo mi hermana entre risas

-No no, la pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-me apresure a preguntarle, sabía que mi tono condescendiente no estaba en mi voz.

-Hay Bella, no empieces con tus celos-mi hermana me dejó helada ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿ella se había dado cuenta que yo…? ¿Y Jacob…?

Edward se tensó a mi lado y casi pude saber que bajo la piel cobriza de Jake, estaba un ligero tinte verdoso.

-Hace como veinti tantos años que no vivo en esta casa ¿se te olvida?, no esperes que recuerde cada uno de sus cuartos, me perdí, es todo.-dijo segura y se cruzó de brazos

-Mira Ness… yo necesito que entiendas que… yo y Jake ya… que…-no podía ni formular una oración coherente

-Lo que Bella quiere decir es que tiene una reunión importante en 5 minutos, y que se va en este momento, para que Jacob pueda seguir cambiándose, y deberías imitarla Nessie- Di gracias al Cielo por su intervención que ahora si era oportuna, pero autoritaria, y frívola además ¿desde cuándo el tuteaba a mi hermana?

Ah sí. Desde que yo había decidido pasar la tarde encerrada en cuatro paredes y Nessie reía como loca, casi apostaba que ya conocía hasta al perro de Gino.

-Vámonos-dijo y me tomó de la mano frente a la mirada atónita de mi hermana y el gesto de desaprobación de Jacob, quién no dijo nada sorprendentemente

Y yo sin poder controlar mis ganas locas de tocarlo se la di, Edward estiró un brazo y pasó a Nessie por delante de nosotros.

-¡Cinco minutos Jacob!-le grité cuando terminaba de salir por la puerta.

Sentía un nudo en el estómago y me revolvía el corazón, dolía mucho demasiado

-No es nada decente que te metas al baño del guardaespaldas de tu hermana-le dije y ella hacía mohines mientras enredaba un hilo en su mano, estábamos sentados en la sala y Edward no se había despegado ni 2 milímetros de nosotras, así que por lo tanto ocupaba un bendito lugar en el sillón de una plaza

-Ya sé que traes toda esa onda Europea pero aquí no es Europa no se te olvide Nessie, aquí es otra onda, además me chocas por qué hiciste que me retrasara en mi junta que es muy, muy importante, y yo no sé qué diablos le hiciste a mi hermana pero tú no eres así Vanessa, no, no y no-

-Haber haber, Bella tranquila y respira ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-tenía derecho a gruñirme si quisiera, pero tan enojada estaba yo como ella-Es obvio que me equivoqué de puerta, si hubieras tenido la amabilidad de mostrarme de nuevo la casa, en lugar de encerrarte en tu habitación ayer, me hubieras evitado toda esta escena-dijo como siempre segura de sí.

-No dije voy a ver desnudo a Jacob-

-Pues….

-Ah ya sé que es lo que te pasa, te lo voy a tener que repetir, ¿no fui bastante clara hace un minuto o te estás quedando sorda?

-Mira niña no me hables así-intenté amenazarla

-Pues parece que estás perdiendo todo sentido de la dirección hermanita y eso es únicamente por qué, y grávatelo bien, por que te gusta demasiado Jacob Black y estas enferma de celos

Tragué en seco, me lo volvía a decir, como una cachetada con guante blanco. Evité mirar a quien estaba sentado en el otro sillón. Me quedé muda

-En Europa también el que calla otorga-dijo con su sonrisita de satisfacción

-Bueno, pues todo tiene un límite y el mío ya llegó-dijo él y se puso de pie

-Pues para que lo sepas yo también tengo límites y tu sinceramente ya…

-¿nos vamos?-preguntó Jake desde la cocina

Edward clavó la mirada en mí y yo terminé por sucumbir ante sus orbes verdes

-Vámonos-caminé delante de él sintiendo la mirada de ira detrás de mí. Los celos no eran una cosa fácil. Míos o de ellos, todos nos moríamos con esa enfermedad

* * *

Ahora sii pueden empezar a apostar ¿quien se quedará con Bella? No me vayan a malentander Nessie no esta jugando aqii por Jake oki?

Besos a todos los letcores de MAC:BF

Todo lo q qiieran saber .me/ViiBlackWayland

Reviiews? ñ.ñ


	8. Chapter 8

_CAP O8_

_STRAWBERRY FIELDS_

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

A pesar de la ligereza de sus movimientos pude sentir claramente como se levantaba de la cama. Seguí con los ojos cerrados, pero en cuanto supe que se había alejado los abrí.

La luz del día se reflejaba sobre parte de mi rostro, y supe el lugar y la posición exacta que ocuparía en ese momento.

Debía estar enfundada en su bata blanca, recargada contra el ventanal dándole los buenos días al sol, y gozando un día más. Uno que le restaba a su vida, una vida que estaba reducida a unas pocas horas.

Siempre se levantaba a las 8 de la mañana, tomaba el mismo puesto en aquel lugar, y lejanamente la oía suspirar.

Muchas veces la escuché llorar, ella pensaba que yo dormía, pero no era así. Fui consciente de lo mucho que sufría. Y me sentía realmente responsable por ese suplicio, yo la había condenado.

Había intentado hacerla feliz. Quería hacerla feliz, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Cada noche soñaba con aquel beso. Con ese primer beso que le había robado. Con esa risa musical y el golpeteo violento dentro de su corazón cuando la tocaba.

Había estado enamorado de ella. La había querido conmigo, era hermosa y ella me amaba. Era mi esposa, y yo no tenía un corazón con el cual poder retribuir todo el amor debería brindarle.

Simplemente porque mi corazón estaba en manos de Isabella Swan. Por que le amaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo. Por que cada día era una oportunidad más para verla.

Y me sentía tan deplorable. Un completo vagabundo errante por la vida, un hombre a medias, si es que me podía llamar un hombre.

Por que un hombre cumplía sus promesas, por que un hombre de palabra no se comportaría como yo lo hacía.

Un hombre se habría levantado a hacer reír a su mujer, un hombre de verdad le habría jurado hacerla feliz y lo estaría cumpliendo. Un hombre de verdad no pensaría en nadie más cuando estaba casado. Yo no era un hombre de verdad.

Era un intento de eso, y tampoco hacía el gran esfuerzo por cambiarlo.

Tanya suspiró y en sus cabellos rubios el sol arrancó extractos de luz. Sus ojos azules adquirían un matiz de cristal contra la luz. Era preciosa.

-Oh, lo siento ¿Te he despertado?-preguntó cuando yo fui consciente que se dirigía a mí, al que se había olvidado de hacerse el dormido.

-En absoluto-le sonreí y ella imitó mi gesto. Había olvidado lo que era verla sonreír, lo que sentía con verla sonreír.

-Nunca despiertas tan temprano-Dijo volviendo la mirada hacía el sol

-Supongo que nunca es tarde para empezar a hacer buenos hábitos-respondí y ella río. Nuevamente el sonido de su risa me tomó por sorpresa.

-No era mi intención hacerte cambiar de costumbres de la noche a la mañana-se quedó sosteniendo la tela de la cortina y yo palmeé un lugar al lado de la cama mientras me incorporaba para sentarme.

Su cara expresó la contrariedad que seguramente albergaba hacía mucho tiempo, pero después de un mohín vino hacia mí.

Reclinó su cabeza en mi pecho, y pude sentir el desbordante latido de su corazón. Tanya seguía amándome, y yo hacía tanto que ya no la tocaba. Seguramente debía ser el mismísimo infierno para ella.

Pero lo soportaba por qué me amaba.

-El día es precioso hoy ¿no lo crees?-le pregunté mientras mis dedos jugaban con una onda de su cabello.

-Lo creo-respondió lentamente, su pecho asecendía y descendía contantemente.

Si me hubiese enamorado de Tanya más que de ella. Mi vida sería perfecta, perfecta en cualquier sentido. Y yo sería un hombre feliz, pero sin embargo ahí estaba cargando amores y causas perdidas que debían estar prohibidas, pero que sin embargo se encontraban torturándome día a día.

Escuché a mi m… la escuché sonando en mi cabeza.

_El hubiera no existe Edward_

Eso habría dicho. Y estaba en lo cierto.

_Muchas veces creemos que el Si, y el Hubiera son palabras completamente separadas, pero cuando las unimos Si Hubiera, causan conflictos, y penas que seguramente se habrían pasado por alto. Si hubiera._

Ya no había tiempo para ponerme a decir que habría o no hecho. El daño, el amor, las decisiones se habían tomado.

-¿quieres salir hoy?

No me respondió y se incorporó hasta que sus ojos azules encontraron los míos.

-Me encantaría Eddie-sonrió como lo recordaba y por primera vez volvió a llamarme como solía hacerlo, me hizo sonreír también.

.

.

..

El parque estaba lleno de flores, flores por donde se mirase, eran rosas, para ser específicos, por que era característico del Strawberry Fields.

Había pasado cientos de veces por aquel jardín, Central Park no era precisamente pequeño, pero por alguna circunstancia, mi ruta habitual lo incluía tajantemente, alguna vez había estado ahí con Alice… con ella.

Y después de que nos abandonara ese lugar de Central Park representaba un punto del que quería alejarme, su belleza era abrumadora y atrayente pero necesitaba alejar los recuerdos que representaba su partida.

No había vuelto a Strawberry Fields desde que ella me había dejado, no había vuelto a entrar en él, sabía que Alice y Nicolás paseaban diariamente en él, es que mi hermana poseía un don que no se me había concedido a mí aún. Perdón.

Fue hasta que la vi, inhalar el aroma que desprendían los cientos de rosas, que se agolpaban unas contras otras, en pequeños ramos, algunas eran blancas, otras rojas, algunas amarillas, pero todas recordaban a Jhon Lennon, pero parecía que Tanya disfrutaba más de esos campos de frutillas de lo que jamás disfrutaría nadie.

Quizá se debía a que en algún lugar de su consciencia sabía que todo eso de la Anemia crónica no eran más que mentiras piadosas, y que su vida estaba destinada a consumirse como la luz cuando se apaga.

Se acercó a mí, y le extendí los brazos. Debía hacerla feliz, debía ayudarla, era mi esposa.

Su vestido blanco ondeó con el viento y la sonrisa blanca apareció cuando tomó mi mano. Ella las miró así. Unidas.

El color oro se extendió como líquido cuando comprendí lo que miraba. Nuestros anillos.

Me remolcó con ella a la sombra de un árbol.

-Living is easy with eyes closed… It´s getting hard to be someone but it all works out it doesn´t matter much to me.- cantó y mi risa se hizo presente cuando supe que me estaba dejado el estribillo

-Vamos Eddie, canta-hizo ademán de pegarme con el puño en el hombro cuando se incorporó.

-No canto ni en la ducha Tany-respondí aun entre risas.

-No te creo- y volvió a pegarme esta vez en el estómago.

-Tapate las orejas-dije y ella hizo lo que correspondía, inhalé hasta que todo el olor a rosas me embriagó por completo

- Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields. Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about. Strawberry Fields forever.

- Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields. Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about. Strawberry Fields forever.- Canturreamos los dos para terminar por sentado nuestro momento melancólico a la memoria de Lennon.

Reímos cuando terminamos y sin consciencia mis manos se paseaban por sus brazos blanquecinos. Ella se cargaba contra mi pecho y aún había vestigios de risa.

Qué fácil me resultaba estar con ella, y yo me estaba oponiendo a sentirlo, entonces comprendí la respuesta a mis estúpidas preguntas internas.

Cuando me preguntaba ¿Por qué me había enamorado de ella?, o peor aún ¿Por qué estaba casado con alguien a quien no amaba?.

Ahora entendía que todo aquello se resumía a que Tanya era un verdadero ángel, como siempre lo había creído, no había puesto nunca un reproche, y yo me dedicaba a hacerla infeliz. Hacía infeliz a un ángel.

Y entonces quise añadir un poco más de canción, pero seguramente si cantaba - Always, no sometimes, think it's me, but you know I know when it's a dream. I think I know I mean a 'Yes' but it's all wrong, that is I think I disagree.-Tanya sabría que me refería a ella.

-¿Edward puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, no tienes que preguntarlo.

-¿Aún me quieres?-dijo tranquila, susurrante pero firme

Respiré y cerré los ojos, yo sabía exactamente cuál era la respuesta.

-Claro que te quiero Tany-besé su frente y ella se estremeció-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Me miró fijamente a los ojos cuando dijo:

-Siento como te me escapas así como espuma, siento cuando me sonríes que nos ha invadido el alma la tristeza, y siento que tu piel ya no acepta promesas y miras la nada, algún otro sueño te tiene alejado… y estas en un mundo donde no estoy yo.

No respondí, estaba en lo cierto, no podía rebatirla, era un monstruo

-No puedo encontrar un puente hasta tus manos. ¿Dónde está lo nuestro?, ¿Dónde lo dejamos? –preguntó esta vez con ojos suplicantes.

-Mi cielo-dije y las palabras se me ahogaron en la garganta, cuando besé de nuevo su frente, y mis manos se enroscaron en las suyas.

-Yo se que ya no me amas Edward, que tal vez nunca lo has hecho, ¿y no sé que he hecho mal?, se que la amas a ella, y yo… yo he sido feliz estando a tu lado.

Yo no podía creer que realmente fuera feliz a mi lado, cuando únicamente me había dedicado a hacerla a un lado, a velar por Bella, y por consiguiente a velar por Jacob.

Yo no había hecho nada en absoluto para hacerla feliz, pero ella me decía que lo era ¿por mí?.

-Yo aún te amo Edward-dijo con la voz apagada y escondiéndome el rostro-Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, hasta el último latido-dijo.

Sus palabras me pesaron aún más cuando comprendí que era más cerca de lo que preveía. Su último latido.

Levanté su barbilla hasta que sus ojos se conectaron con los míos de nuevo.

-Voy a luchar, para tirar este muro y volver a empezar-dije, estaba convencido de que lo haría, tenía que hacerlo, no quería seguir haciéndola sufrir

-Esto es tan raro-dijo por fin-Siento que voy a perderte en un segundo- y me tocó el rostro, enseguida esa sensación de alivio regresó a mi como antes.

Cerré los ojos y el contacto de sus manos pasó desde mis parpados cerrados hasta mis labios, fui consciente de cuando sus cálidos labios se posaron en los míos, e intente frenar el torrente de emociones que me sobrevenían pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ahí dentro de mi cerebro estaba ella. Sus ondas castañas, sus ojos chocolate, sus labios delgados y esquicitos. Bella, mi Bella.

Abrí los ojos pero mi boca seguía moviéndose contra la suya. Era un enfermo

Me separé despacio, tanya estaba ahí, y mi mente no la había querido para mí, solo reproducía la imagen de Bella, solo se concentraba en ubicar recuerdos, y recuerdos tortuosos de ella degustando mi boca. Dolía.

-Te amo Eddie-dijo después para colgarse de mi cuello.

.

.

..

Volvimos a casa, Tanya se veía cansada, más de lo que siempre estaba. Mi mano envolvía la suya pero su risa musical no cesaba.

Entendí que trataba de aparentar estar bien, cuando la tumbaba el sueño, y apenas eran las 5 de la tarde.

-Gracias… por este día-dijo cuando pasamos el umbral y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-No hay nada que agradecer, serán muchos días como este, lo prometo-y levanté la mano libre-la izquierda-para hacerlo un gesto solemne.

Tanya echó a reír y yo la imité.

-La pareja feliz-dijo socarrona y con amargura-Ustedes sí que son un matrimonio E-J-E-M-P-L-A-R

Separó cada letra, y yo me tensé, mi mano apretó la de Tanya, y para mi suerte no había rastros de Black por ningún lado.

-Buenas tardes Bella-dijo mi esposa y me remolcó con ella hacía la cocina.

Mis anhelos de amar de nuevo a tanya, de hacerla feliz, mi tarde incluida con ella, se redujeron a escombros, por ella. Siempre Bella.

-¿Y tú ya te quedaste mudo?-preguntó aún con los ojos en su revista de modas.-¿O solo tu esposita tiene educación?-dijo sarcástica y con afán de molestar.

-Hola Isabella-respondí con acritud.

No era justo que me hiciera flaquear de aquel modo. No podía permitírselo, ni podía permitirme seguir amándola como lo hacía.

Ella sonrió y pegó los ojos a su nota. Tanya se tambaleó un poco y ahí empezó el infierno.

* * *

No puedo evitar sentiir lo que siiento por Tanya, se que muchs la odiian pero yo no. Ella es parte importante de este fic, así como un personaje que tomó fuerza dentro de mi cabeza, como ya ven las cosas se van a poner mal, y muy mal, espero no me linchen, o como diice Lii, no me entreguen a los Vulturis xPGracias a qiienes siiguen leyendo mis locuras, y lamento no haber subido capi de Te Esperaré ayer pero la Red Carpet de Eclipse me atrapó mil disculpas xP. Besos y abrazos. ViiBlaCkW.

Soundtrack:Siiento-Chayanne & StrawberryFieldsForever-The Beattles


	9. Chapter 9

**_CAP O9_**

**_NAPOLITANO_**

**BELLA POV**

* * *

Cuando lo vi en medio de la cocina sirviéndose un vaso de leche, comprendí cual era la verdadera razón de insistirle en ser la imagen promocional de la cervecera.

No era por que necesitara un modelo, si no por qué Jacob Black realmente era guapo. La flexión de los músculos al tomar la caja de leche fresca, la manera en que se concentraba para servir el líquido blanquecino, sin derramar una sola gota fuera. Yo nunca había sido especialmente grácil, pero tampoco era tan falta de equilibrio, aunque mis dotes culinarias se mecían en mis manos.

Me recordó a Will Smith preparando una dulce cita perfecta en "Hitch", la misma musculatura, el mismo color de piel, pro diferentes ojos, y mucho más diferente la intensidad del palpitar de mi corazón.

Era mucho más fuerte que una corriente eléctrica ¿sería que mis sentimientos querían salir del clóset y derraparse sobre esa mesa?. No, yo estaba enamorada, había entregado mi corazón, el cual ya no estaba conmigo, porque no había sido regresado, y sin corazón yo no podía sentir, era algo completamente ilógico, porque sin corazón ningún musculo debía latirme con tal velocidad dentro del pecho, y sin embargo… lo hacía.

En ese momento el aire se cortó y Jacob me miró por primera vez, limpiándose al tiempo los restos de blanquecina leche de los labios.

-Hola, Bella- su sonrisa y mortecina sonrisa apareció frente a mí y tuve cuidado de afianzarme de la puerta para que no se notara el temblor de mis rodillas.

No respondí por qué no encontré la voz, no sabía en qué parte de la tráquea o de la garganta se encontraba escondida, pero me temía que no estaba en ninguno de esos lugares, y lo más probable es que se hubiese trasladado ágilmente hasta mis pies.

-¿Cómo has dormido?-me preguntó aun distante y a la espera de algún insulto de mi parte, después de los celos enfermizos de mi hermana el había tratado de alejarse de mi tanto como su permanencia en el trabajo lo dejara, y tampoco lo había pescado hablando con Nessie, ni una sola vez.

-Bien- no supe como halle la forma de articular el monosílabo, pero lo hice.

-Me alegra, hoy es un día precioso ¿vas a ir a la cervecera?

-¿Te estás dignando a hablarme o solo quieres salirte por la tangente por que sabes que tenemos una plática pendiente?- pregunté mordaz y elevando una ceja, tenía que reconocer que los mohines eran mis expresiones favoritas.

-Bella..-comenzó a replicar, pro yo ya estaba más encendida que un cohete en pleno despegue

-No te hagas el tonto Jacob Black, sabes de sobra a que me refiero

Y en un segundo inexplicable, lo tenía sosteniéndome las muñecas, con ambas manos, y mi serenidad se fue directo al drenaje, ya no sabía cómo se respiraba, así que los jadeos constantes no abandonaron mi garganta.

-Eres una tonta- tres palabras que me sonaron a palabrotas e incendiaron el toque rojo de mi cuerpo, mi diablito como le llamaba, pero que era tan potente como "Alex", destruyendo México.

Mis manos lucharon por zafarse del agarre imperturbable de Jake, pro el era demasiado fuerte y yo era demasiado mujer, para pelear con semejante corpachón.

Traicioneras, estúpidas, saladas e inoportunas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas hasta bañar las manazas morenas que me sujetaban las muñecas.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y ladeé la cabeza rehusando su mirada, ¿Por qué me hería tanto que me dijera eso?, sería porque a final de cuentas mi hermana tenía razón y estaba enamorada de Jacob Black

Mi respiración volvió a hallar su cauce y los sollozos prominentes abandonaron mi pecho para dejarse libres y violentos al aire de la distancia que nos acortaba los rostros

Yo no podía abrir los ojos y tampoco podía parar de gimotear, la idea de que Jacob me llamara tonta en mi diccionario solo se traducía

Como: no estoy interesado en ti en absoluto.

Y aunque yo juraba y perjuraba que mi corazón estaba dado, ya no estaba completamente segura de eso.

El contacto fue suave, delicado y decidido, mis labios se amoldaron completamente a los suyos cuando me besó, y el batir de alas colibrí se apoderó del lado izquierdo de mi pecho.

Enredé mis manos en su cabello negro, y sentí las suyas pegadas a mi espalda. Entonces comprendí que Jacob me estaba besando. Y aquel beso era dulce, muy dulce.

Se separó de mí y me miró con un brillo distinto en los ojos oscuros. No despegó su vista de la mía y tampoco sus manos se movieron de su sitio, siguió sosteniéndome por la cintura y tampoco quería que me soltase

-Solamente si eres tonta, pensarías que estaba diciéndole a Cullen que te arrebatara de mis brazos- dijo aun jadeante pero con una sonrisa vehemente y firme que me hizo recordar él porque tenía el rostro salado.

-Jake..-susurré al momento en el que enroscaba los brazos por su cuello y mi mentón se apoyaba en su hombro izquierdo.

No había dudas y le quería.

.

..

Fuimos a la cervecera aun con el musculo inexistente- que ahora dudaba de su inexistencia- en mi pecho latiendo con fuerza.

Jacob parecía estar mudo después de lo ocurrido y la confesión, se había dedicado a manejar en silencio hasta la cervecera. Y yo era lo suficientemente cobarde para permitirme pronunciar una palabra.

Le había pillado las miradas en el espejo retrovisor, conocía los ojos que se encontraban detrás de los lentes oscuros de guardaespaldas, tan bien, para saber que me miraban.

Había intentado hacer también unas cuantas frases, pero eso solo me recodaba el balbuceo de un bebé y cierto "mudito" que había leído en algún sitio web, de una escritora sirena, su personaje carecía de la habilidad de elaborar frases complicadas, y me identificaba con él en cuanto a pérdida, dolor y ahora perdida de voz.

Si, seguramente terminaría convirtiéndome en la nueva "mudita" oficial, y quizá podría ofrecer mis servicios anónimos a la escritora.

Jake frenó en seco y me recordó cierta ocasión en la que Jasper también se había frenado errático y me había dado un zendo zape en la frente. Aunque aquella ocasión tenía un propósito diferente, no me quería permitir recordar ese propósito.

-Voy a recoger a Daniel, y regreso por ti-me dijo cuando bajó del vehículo, para abrirme la portezuela y salir sin peligro de equilibrio.

-Tienes que firmar un contrato ¿lo recuerdas?

Jacob sonrió ligeramente y tan ligeramente después repitió la hazaña con un beso rápido que marcó mis labios por 1 segundo, para después perderse en el interior del asiento del conductor.

-Te veré en dos horas, la firma la hago cuando se pueda- y subió el ahumado vidrio para correr con el BM que Charlie había cedido a su cargo.

¡Maldito cretino! Me había dejado parada afuera de la empresa y corría raudo y veloz como una gacela en el auto de mi padre para hacer de cuenta que jamás había escuchado una propuesta de modelaje de la empresa.

Jake llegó 15 minutos más tarde lo que había dicho, jadeante entró por la puerta aflojándose la corbata.

-Trafico- se disculpó poniendo las manos en alto

-Tráfico-repetí y él me envolvió con sus brazos.-te eché de menos- y esque me había dolido cada segundo sin él, y lo confirmaba la angustia que me oprimía las entrañas al saber que no estaba a mi lado

"Su hijo es un niño pequeño, su hijo está antes que tu", me había repetido interiormente pero seguía siendo tan egoísta como para dejar a Dan de lado, por la comodidad que los brazos de su padre me ofertaban.

Y es que no se trababa de un 2X1 o de un tianguis, se trataba de recuperar el músculo de mi cuerpo que necesitaba, aunque imaginaba que si le decía a Jacob que tenía que ir por el con cierto personaje, le destrozaría el suyo.

-Necesito tu firma-dije antes de volver a aletear con alas de mariposa sobre su boca.

Me tomó de la mano, Edward jamás me había tomado de la mano, nunca antes lo había hecho, y nunca lo haría. No podía tampoco dejar mi lado masoquista de lado, pero todo se reducía a que en ese acto tan sencillo había tanto de trasfondo, Edward no tomaba de mi mano ni hoy ni en 10000 años, aunque fuese un hermoso vampiro y yo una humana estúpida.

Se había ido como Claire dejó a Lorenzo en Letters to Juliet, y yo a diferencia de Claire ni aunque tuviese 50 años y una buena amiga que se llamara Sofi, o en este caso Nessie, podría ir en busca de mi amor verdadero a Italia, que aquí aplicaba al cuarto de al lado en mi casa. Jamás.

Aferré la mano morena a la mía y después esta garabateaba sobre la línea de una hoja blanca.

.

..

Holanda era una buena marca para un buen helado, Nestlé no se me apetecía demasiado, era algo más empalagoso, como ponerte a diferenciar la pepsi de la coca.

Charlie usaba demasiado la frase "Coca o Pepsi" cuando quería que dejaras de ondear en los temas y te fueras al grano, o bien cuando Ness y yo éramos todas hormonas y nos ponía a elegir entre el cine y la cafetería. Entre el playa o montaña. Así era Charlie y yo estaba comiendo un helado Napolitano.

Jacob movía la pequeña cuchara blanca sobre el suyo de fresa.

-Eres un chico- le dije cuando pedía el suyo

-El de chocolate solo me hace más moreno- se rió y después me besó. Eran exactamente las 6 de la tarde y llevaba 4 besos en un día, haciendo un sonido extraño en mis oídos, parecido al repiqueteo de algo que yo sabía mi sistema circular no poseía.

Sabría Dios como hacían las venas y las arterias, para traspasar la sangre por mi sistema.

Para que Jacob fuese un hombre viudo y sin ánimos de vida, abandonado a la suerte con un pequeño niño de mirada angelical y tierna sonrisa, estaba más vivo de lo que yo- que me consideraba viva- estaba.

Y mis vagas alucinaciones volvieron a la página web. "Mudito" había perdido a su esposa, en un accidente con el gas, el se culpaba por no haberle escuchado y no haber cerciorado la llave de paso, había vivido tantos años amando un recuerdo que hasta enfermizo se había vuelto el asunto. No comía y tampoco trabajaba vehementemente como lo hacía, las horas las pasaba sentado en un cementerio.

Hasta que "mudito" conoció a una chica.

La imagen de un guardaespaldas duro con voz masculina y brazos poderosos se adueñó de mi cerebro. Jacob encajaba en la historia de Sirena. Él había perdido a Leah, y seguramente su vida era tan miserable como la del personaje de la web.

Pero para el personaje todo había cambiado cuando conoció a la chica de las flores. Y para Jacob ¿habrían cambiado las cosas cuando me había besado?

Jake me sonrió antes de llevarse su cucharita de plástico a la boca. Yo no podía estar segura de cuanto era lo que había cambiado el descubrir que le quería y le necesitaba. Si, había algo de aquello. Pero ¿Cuánto?

Me sorprendí menando la cucharita sobre mi helado, había tres sabores diferentes uno Fresa, El chocolate y la Vainilla.

Jake se había rehusado a ser el chocolate, por lo tanto lo dejaba siendo la fresa, del lado derecho del vaso de unicel. Yo era la vainilla, la parte delgada de en medio, y él, él era el chocolate, contra lo que competía Jacob y al lado izquierdo mío, justo donde se situaba lo que suponía no tenía. Mi corazón.

Jacob y yo volvimos a la casa después del helado, le encontré haciendo pesas en el gimnasio, concentrado y aparentemente motivado.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté despacio con las manos extendidas

Su glorioso cuerpo se bañaba en un sudor constante y no dejaba de observar sus brazos que subían y bajaban aferrados a un tubo de hierro.

-Voy a ser tu modelo ¿no es así?-preguntó con decoro, pero ocultando la sonrisa amplia y hermosa que poseía.

-¿Desde cuándo eres metrosexual?-me solté a reír pero el puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué no solo te limitas a mirar?

-¿Por qué no solo te limitas a entrenar box, así parecerás el hombre que eres?- no le vino en gracia por que contestó tajante

-¡No!- como en un gruñido seco. Me aparte sin consciencia de sus manos extendidas- Bella lo siento… -se disculpaba- yo no… soy un bruto lo sé pero…mira no quiero echar a perder lo que logramos hoy.

-¿Qué logramos Jake? ¿Besarnos?- en ese momento había rabia y cólera contenida dentro de mí y dolía.

-Bella….-suplicó nuevamente extendiendo los brazos, que yo rechacé

-Voy a volver cuando se te quite tu humor de perros- anuncié y salí hasta la sala, que era un lugar más respirable que la perrera del gimnasio.

Me senté con la revista en la mano y una taza de café, pase por lo menos 10 páginas, cuando entraron por la puerta. A ella si la tomaba de la mano

Por que ella era su esposa, no pude evitar el dolor lacerando cada parte mi cuerpo, y del inexistente musculo atolondrado que venía colgando en sus manos. Tampoco controlé las ganas de decirles unas cuantas palabritas

Pero tanya no lucía igual de ponzoñosa que siempre, había una palidez debajo de la piel, algo que tal vez fuera… no quise poner enfermedad en mis labios.

Cuando se tambaleó y Edward la agarró por el brazo, desmayó, entonces Enfermedad estaba presente, y comenzaba de nuevo el calvario

* * *

Para empezar, quiero decir que tanta metafora nunca me había salido de no ser por una granescritora que amo y admiro, gracias mi T, por permitirme aprender de ti, espero que el asunto de mudito no te moleste, necesitaba incluirte como diria cierta chica española que se le va el avión! Te amo!

Bueno de ya en adelante empiezan a evocar los problemas y desenrredarse el drama, no se cuanto le queda a Mintiendole al Corazón pero tampoco es mucho

si qieren conocer a "mudito"y a mi amiga la escitora sirena solo visiten

FLOWERS IN THE WINDOW Se enamoraran de los fics y de mi amiga que anda queriendo aullarle a la luna. Besos ViiBlaCkW


	10. Chapter 10

_CAP 1O_

_CASAS VACIAS_

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

No podía llorar, no era porque ya no tuviera alma, sino porque el dolor era tal, que sabía que aunque llorara a mares no conseguiría alejar esa sensación de vacío. Una mano gélida se apoyó en mi hombro, no volteé sabía a quién pertenecía. Mi padre.

La tierra seguía cayendo, y los gemidos se apropiaban del espacio en el que estaba. No era un sueño, y debía entenderlo de una vez por todas, todo era real, y todo me lo merecía, si debía cargar con ese peso en mi alma y en mi consciencia lo haría con gusto, porque tampoco así lograría quitar la culpa que sabía me embriagaría por siempre.

Me parecía haber vivido años, en lugar de semanas. La barba de días me picaba y la pesadez de los parpados se hacía cada vez más notoria. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, lo tenía agarrotado, pero más me dolía el alma, el pecho, el corazón.

Mi vida se había convertido en un infierno, y yo, en un alma en pena. Solo me limitaba a mirar por un cristal de vidrio, apoyar inútilmente mi mano en ese lugar y verla ahí, tendida, llena de tubos y esperando un final.

Ese final que un ángel como mi esposa no se merecía, nunca se lo había merecido, y le pregunté a Dios miles de veces, para que me dejaba vivir todo aquello. Hubiese preferido morir, morir cobardemente, quizá, pero evitar ese sufrimiento que veía en Rosalie y en Emmett, evitar que Tanya muriera.

Después comprendí que el sufrimiento y el dolor humano no estaban en mis manos, pero sin embargo hubiera dado mi vida por evitar todo aquello. Aquello que también estaba acabando conmigo.

-¡Tanya!- Habíamos gritado Bella y yo cuando cayó inconsciente aquel día, pero ella no reaccionó hasta cuando llegamos al hospital, Jacob nos había llevado ya que Bella no se había querido separar de nosotros, y me veía lo bastante mal como para conducir.

El doctor decidió internarla estrictamente, y aunque mi ángel dijo que se sentía mucho mejor, su piel pálida y los labios partidos no ayudaban en su alta. Rosalie, Emmett y yo sabíamos lo que vendría, ninguno quiso hablar de ello, todos fingimos que las cosas seguían normales y que bastarían algunos días o quizá esa semana para que Tanya regresara a casa.

Clamé a los cielos, pidiendo un milagro, esperando que aceptaran mi promesa, yo estaría con Tanya pasara lo que pasara, cuidaría de ella y me dedicaría a amarla, incluso me iría de aquella casa, y me alejaría de Isabella Swan para siempre, si así podía conseguir que Tanya siguiera viviendo. Pero Dios tiene sus planes y no estaba en ellos escucharme. Quizá había acudido demasiado tarde

-Necesitas dormir, Edward- Alice iba cada tercer día al hospital a "relevarme", lunes, miércoles y viernes con la misma frase, a la cual solo seguía una negación con la cabeza

-Solo tráeme un latte caliente- era mi única petición y lo que siempre cumplía, aunque fuese a regañadientes.

Rosalie, era quien entraba diario a verla, la habían transferido de habitación y tenía sondas por todo el cuerpo, el aparato que marcaba su cardio cada día sonaba más lento.

_-__Tráigase su equipo para escalar-me dijo un día_

_-¿Para qué lo quiere, tío?-le pregunté extrañado_

_-Debemos practicar. Hemos de salir de nuestros respectivos abismos a como dé lugar…._

Sus labios rosas se movían a la par que leía su libro favorito, yo no necesité escucharlo más, sabía que el tío Tacho estaba dando a Panchito la lección de los Alpinistas en "Donde habitan los ángeles". Tanya mantenía los ojos cerrados y dudaba en muchas ocasiones que la escuchara, pero su madre no desistía en leerle sabía que a ella le hacía feliz Claudia Celis desde que iba en el colegio, y Rosalie –a diferencia de mí- siempre a había estado dispuesta a hacer todo cuanto estuviera en sus manos por la vida de su hija.

-Volvió a dormirse- me susurró apartando el cabello de la frente de Tanya- Siempre se pierde las frases emotivas- se lamentó pero siguió en su afán de tocar la piel de ella.

-Ella conoce el dialogo demasiado bien, Rose- apoyé mi mano en su hombro y ella me miró con dulzura- es su libro favorito- le devolví la sonrisa.

Rose, acariciaba suavemente mi mano, y las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Ella lo sabía tan bien como yo, no había tiempo, se nos había terminado.

-Rose…-quise decirle algo, cientos de veces quise hacerlo, pero simplemente no podía, porque también cargaba en mi alma, la misma pena que ella.

Esa fue la última noche que estuvimos juntos al pie de la cama de Tanya, después de tres semanas, y fue cuando ella rompió nuestro habitual silencio.

-Prométeme algo Edward- dijo queda y mirándome fijamente, solo le toqué la mano y asentí en silencio

-Cuando ella se vaya, debes dejarla ir- y antes de poder responder algo, Emmett entró para llevarse a su esposa a descansar, Rosalie sin duda era quien estaba sufriendo más, porque era su madre.

-¿Necesitas algo?-me preguntó Emmett antes de salir de la habitación, negué sin hablar, de nuevo y el apoyó su mano en mi hombro.

No había duda que yo me merecía la pena que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, la tortura y la culpa de verla consumirse cada día, y saber que el fin ya estaba cerca.

Me acerqué despacio a su cama, y me arrodillé ahí donde su pies se conectaban con las sábanas, aunque quisiera hacerme la idea, iba a perder a Tanya en cuestión de segundos y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Me había pasado el tiempo torturándome, haciéndola sentirse relegada a mi lado, haciéndola infeliz, no sabía cuanto tiempo me había perdido en mis pensamientos y ella seguramente me miraba con esos cálidos ojos suyos, queriendo mantenerme en el piso, y yo, yo despegaba por las nubes al lado de Bella.

No había cumplido mi promesa, y aun ahí en ese mismo lecho seguía amando a Isabella, seguía pensando en ella.

Todo se volvía más difícil, yo no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Tanya, pero tampoco tenía que ofrecerle a Bella, me había quedado hueco, sin un alma, sin una vida. Tanya se escaparía de mis dedos como agua, y Bella había corrido a los brazos de otro hombre.

Por primera, - y seguramente única vez- me alegré de que Jacob Black estuviera en la vida de Bella, quizá de algún modo que aunque ahora no llegara a comprender, el podría darle todo lo que yo ya estaba resignado a no hacer por ella.

Bella había vuelto cada día, las tres semanas en espera, ella estaba ahí, pacientemente me miraba andar por los pasillos, de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, porque era una impotencia tan grande no poder hacer nada por mi esposa, no poder darle un antídoto, algo, que hiciera que se mejorara.

Imaginaba que la Mona Lisa se sentiría igual de frustrada cuando Da´Vinci no le puso una sonrisa hermosa. No estaba enamorado de Tanya, pero ella era parte de mí, lo seguiría siendo aun después de que su corazón dejara de latir.

Con lattes, en la mano, sosteniéndome el puente de la nariz, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos mi suerte, golpeando todo cuanto estuviera en mi mano, Bella siempre estaba ahí. Nunca decía nada, pero sus ojos chocolate me seguían a donde fuera.

Pasaba horas enteras mirándome, y entendía que ella tampoco había podido hacer nada por mí, algo así como lo que había podido hacer yo por Tanya. La semana pasada ella por fin habló.

Estaba recargado en la máquina de cafés cuando escuché sus pisadas, reconocería el compás de su caminar, y sonreí imaginándola. Incluso estando en aquella situación no podía frenar el ritmo de mi corazón al saber que estaba cerca.

-Edward…- me susurró y yo abrí los ojos despacio aun sin desparecer la boba mueca que se pintaba en mi rostro. Ella me sonrió, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo.

-No puedes seguir en este estado, piensa en ella, te necesita fuerte, no puede verte asi- me dijo mientras su mano se posaba sobre las mías.

Yo agradecí el corazón de la mujer que amaba

-No voy a regresar Edward- fue resuelta cuando habló- Espero sinceramente que ella mejore, y le he prometido a Dios, que si lo hace me iré de sus vidas para siempre.

No se como no hablé, pero fue así, solo me dio un dulce, y a la vez triste beso de despedida, depositándolo en mi mejilla y después de un apretón en la mano que sostenía, se fue.

Bella no regresó como dijo, y aunque debía ser bueno para ella, a mi me escocía las entrañas. Me dolía más que la muerte misma que ella se alejara para siempre de mi vida.

Tanya se movió sobre la cama, abrió los ojos despacio y mi hundí en ellos, sus mares azules me saludaban soñolientos.

-Eddie…- habló con voz seca, rasposa y susurrante

-¿Necesitas algo?-le pregunté inmediatamente, no era habitual que Tanya despertara en medio de la noche, y menos aun por alimento o sed. Era la tercera semana de su ingreso en el hospital y jamás lo había hecho

-Quiero-se aclaró la garganta – pedirte perdón-dijo por fin

No entendí a que se refería y me devané los sesos buscando una explicación a lo que decía

-Te até a mi vida, te até a esto Edward-

-No lo hiciste cielo, yo me casé contigo porque te quiero- no era mentira que la quería, la quería, no le amaba

-Pero tú la amas a ella-me silenció, era una verdad irrefutable-nunca debí..-tragó perezosamente saliva-permitir que te casaras conmigo.

-Tanya fue mi decisión, yo quería hacerlo, no digas más-puse mi dedo índice en sus labios.

-Se que no voy a vivir el suficiente tiempo…. Debo hacerlo- hablaba pausadamente y se detenía con constancia entre frases.

Quise hablar, pero ella me tocó la cara, su contacto era gélido y dolía pensar que jamás lo volvería a sentir

-Cuando ya no esté aquí, recupérala y pídele que me perdone-cerró los ojos-Y dile también que no te gusta dormir con calcetines…-sonrió y después suspiró

-Tany-dije con dulzura y le acaricié la frente, ahora entendía el afán de Rose, por tocarla, era tan frágil.

-Voy a extrañar que me llames así- dijo en un susurro.

La máquina que controlaba su corazón emitió un pitido largo y pronunciado, las ondas dejaron de moverse, para estacionarse en una misma frecuencia. La hora había llegado y yo no estaba preparado.

Los doctores, las enfermeras, todo médico cuanto estuvo disponible acudió en mi ayuda, pero ya no había nada que hacer, ella ya no estaba ahí, su cuerpo se sacudió con el impulso de una plancha eléctrica, pero los ojos de Tanya ya no iban a abrirse más.

.

.

..

La mano fría de mi padre se apretó más a mi hombro, entendí que era mi turno de colocar dentro la orquídea blanca que sostenía en la mano.

Ladeé la cabeza y ahí estaban ellos, a mi derecha mi padre, mi hermana, Jasper y mis suegros. A mi izquierda el amor prohibido de alguien que nunca me pertenecería y sosteniendo su mano la persona encargada de tomar mi puesto

A su lado estaban Nora y Gino, Vanessa, Reneé y Charlie. Me acerqué al pozo de tierra y arrojé la flor.

Rose estuvo a mi lado en un minuto, cuando se terminó la ceremonia.

Emmett me estrechó y anunció que él y Rosalie regresarían al campo, a respirar y aunque no lo mencionó también regresaban a embriagarse del recuerdo de una hija viva.

-Recuerda lo que hablamos Edward- me dijo Rose antes de subir al auto que los llevaría de regreso a casa.

-Puede regresar a su trabajo cuando quiera Cullen- me dijo Charlie, y asentí.

.

..

_Mis pasos retumban en el corredor. Las casas vacías exageran los sonidos. Y más todavía las que extrañan a sus dueños. Las que están tristes. Las que están de luto. Me detengo. El silencio es tanto que se puede escuchar. La casa parece más grande… Enorme ¿será que la tristeza nos hace empequeñecer?..._

Era la página número 5 y el título "Después del entierro" del primer capítulo, supe porque Tanya había insistido tanto en releer ese libro justo la semana de su muerte. De alguna manera me sentía ese personaje protagónico, y me conectaba con su sufrimiento. Ambos éramos una casa vacía.

Dejé el pequeño libro en la mesa de al lado, pasé mis manos por el cabello enmarañado y bajé las escaleras.

Había pasado una semana desde que Tanya había encontrado el rumbo donde habitan los ángeles, yo seguía trabajando en la casa Cullen y vigilaba la seguridad de Reneé ahora que Emmett se había ido. No había visto a Bella, me había concentrado en que ahora ella estaba mejor con Jacob, y que yo no tenía ningún derecho de mirarla siquiera. Tenía que dejarla ir, y por eso la evitaba.

Entré en la cocina arrastrando los pies, y su figura se dibujó frente al refrigerador. Me miró y en ese momento supe que jamás, aunque lo tratara con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, no podría renunciar a Bella.

* * *

Después de la experiienciia humana de la graduaciión, que fue awesome! ya esta de vuelta MAC, ahora sii señoras xP. Sentii mucho lo de Tanya, y espero haber podiido darles el dolor de Edward por perderla, pero no mas del dolor q siiente xq Bella no está con el. Espero q no me odiien x darle chicharron a Tany´s, y q me vea muii mala pff en fiin espero sus comentariios :D Vii

Biibliioteca menciionada.- Donde habitan los ángeles:Claudia Celis


	11. Chapter 11

**_CAP 11_**

**_LUCHAS_**

**BELLA POV**

* * *

-Buen gancho- aplaudía el entrenador cuando Jacob le pegaba al costal en el que ahora practicaba su boxeo.

Había pasado más horas en ese gimnasio durante las 2 semanas más largas e infinitamente más eternas que nunca había vivido, Jake había insistido en que tenía que distraerme y yo ponía la mejor de las caras para que el no viera lo duro que me resultaba hacerme la desinteresada cuando mi corazón estaba en otro lado.

Después de todo yo había insistido en que Jacob volviera al rin cuando eso era de lo que el menos quería saber, pero ahora mi corazón me movía en sentidos contrarios. Me sentía como una gota de agua sobre la cabeza de alguien, en el momento en que la gota se decida a desplazarse caerá hacia uno u otro lado, mientras la persona siga moviéndose la gota tendrá que corregir el camino andado. Y yo era hipotéticamente esa gotita de agua.

Jake me desplazaba hacia un lado y sería feliz aunque terminara escurriendo por el precipicio a su lado, pero entonces Edward modificaba mi trayectoria hacia el otro extremo y entonces no me importaba si iba al infierno con tal de tenerlo a mi lado, parecía estúpido pero era justo como podía describir mis sentimientos y la lucha interna que se peleaba en mi interior.

-Tienes que hacerlo formalmente, vamos Jake es una buena causa- alcancé a escuchar las palabras de Paul el entrenador de Jacob

-No lo se, aún no me siento seguro y ya sabes yo… no se si estoy haciendo bien en estar aquí en este momento, es algo que yo….- la voz de Jake se interrumpió

-Mira Jacob, las aguas pasadas son solo eso, y yo te veo tan diferente tan cambiado, se que ella tiene mucho que ver, así que solo déjala ir- le dijo al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre su hombro y Jake giraba la cabeza en mi dirección

Yo le sonreí, pero el pensó que no escuchaba lo que el y Paul hablaban, ya que tenía puestos los audífonos pero hacía tiempo que no escuchaba a Bunbury y mi mente solo viajaba disparada a todos los lugares posibles, mayormente se estacionaba en un hospital frio y unas manos blancas.

-Bella es la razón de que este en este lugar, en eso no te has equivocado, pero es algo diferente tener que enfrentarme a los recuerdos, saber que pelearía de nuevo es como darle una bofetada, como profanar su tumba es…- nuevamente se volvió a interrumpir y yo supe que se refería a Leah

Me dolió el estómago, Jake estaba boxeando de nuevo por mí, y el me había dado esa razón para seguir peleando mi vida yo también, gracias a su presencia no me había hundido como barco pero no podía mentirme más de lo que lo hacía, le quería con toda el alma, y no estaba dispuesta a perderle, pero no le amaba.

Tomé la mochila y abrí la botella de agua que llevaba conmigo, me puse en pie y él se bajó del rin para acercarse, me quité supuestamente los audífonos y le sonreí de nuevo, últimamente solo le sonreía, ya no tenía las palabras suficientes para agradecerle que estuviera a mi lado, y tampoco podía pronunciar más de lo que mi corazón sentía, por miedos y dudas que aún no se disipaban.

Jake frunció el ceño – Aún no es la hora- fue algo frio, pero sabía que tenía todo el derecho a serlo

-Ya sé que falta una hora, pero iré a darme una ducha y comer algo antes de ir- dije tranquila y sin ánimos de discutir aunque ya sabía que no iba a cambiar de parecer, Jacob no se rendía, y durante esas dos semanas me había insistido en no acudir, pero hiciera lo que hiciera yo sabía lo que quería.

-Jake…- mi tono de suplica y fastidio no le gustaba y sabía que replicaría más que de costumbre pero ya estaba tan acostumbrada a esas discusiones que estaba dispuesta a soportar una más

-Ya sé que tienes que hacerlo Bella, pero sabes que él puede arreglárselas solo-puse los ojos en blanco como en los 15 días pasados- y no hagas esa expresión-me regañó y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos

Cielo, no es que no quiera que lo hagas, tampoco es por él, pero tú no tienes nada que hacer en ese lugar, además es como si no estuvieras físicamente, no …

-¡Ya basta Jacob!-por muy acostumbrada que estuviera esa era la última vez que iba a permitir que me dijera lo que debía o no hacer.

-Entonces haz lo que quieras, pero ten por seguro que no sirve de nada que estés en ese sitio, solo te haces más daño, y nos haces más daño.

Lejos de sentir humedecidos los ojos, apreté los puños por el síntoma de coraje que estaba experimentando en ese instante, el no podía creerse con derecho para humillarme de aquel modo, y hacerme sentir más insignificante de lo que ya me sentía.

Me apreté la mochila a la espalda y caminé a paso duro lejos del gimnasio, antes de salir alcancé a escuchar un puñetazo en el costal, claro el tampoco estaba de muy buen humor.

Y es que ¿a quién le gusta pelear con su novio por que la esposa de tu ex esta falleciendo y tu quieres ir a verle?

El Paul´s Gym estaba a la vuelta de la casa, así que no me costaba mucho trabajo identificar el camino que me levaría de vuelta al lugar donde estaría segura, claro a Jacob no le gustaba que caminara 50 metros yo sola, pero se había visto forzado a dejar la paranoia cuando impuse la regla

-Iremos al gimnasio, pero a las 6 voy a ir al hospital

Desde ese día Jake se había encargado de hacerme saber que la esposa de Edward Cullen era Tanya McCarty y yo no tenía vela en el entierro, que esperaba -aunque sonara extraño-no ocurriese, porque sabía lo que Edward sufriría si llegaba a ocurrir, e inconscientemente yo también me cargaría una losa en la espalda.

Porque así como yo no podía encontrar una razón lógica al porque seguir empecinada con Edward, el tampoco podía ocultar la manera en que nos mirábamos cuando nos encontrábamos por casualidad

Después de un baño caliente y un jugo de naranja salí a prisa hacía el hospital, Jasper me llevaba ya que Jake solía decir que entrenaría un poco más, pero yo era consciente del daño que también le ocasionaba a Jacob y aunque el no lo dijera y yo tampoco hubiese planteado esa posibilidad, porque sería como echarme la soga al cuello, entre Jacob y yo había un compromiso, escrito con tinta invisible, pero latente.

Nunca me habría atrevido a llamarle "novio" en voz alta, pero sin embargo era como si lo fuese, sus besos y sus caricias amortiguaban mis heridas y sabía que mi presencia también le compensaba a él sus cargas, sus fantasmas y sus pesadillas.

Había permitido que el tono de nuestra relación llegara lo bastante lejos, y con eso me refería a que ya no había barreras en el límite de nuestro tacto en el cuerpo del otro, el no había entrado en mí, pero eran muchas las veces que su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío sobre mi cama y sus manos morenas expertas dibujaban formas por toda mi piel.

Tenía las sensaciones al límite cuando él me tocaba, pareciera que fuese quien me dijere como el mundo a mi alrededor solo cambia cuando le das la vuelta con el corazón. Por eso aunque no hubiésemos completado nada aún, yo le pertenecía de alguna manera extraña en la que el también me pertenecía a mi.

Me froté despistadamente los brazos, los seres humanos somos capaces de repetir el mismo error dos veces, y no por eso nos frenamos a cometerlo una tercera vez. Lo volvería a hacer.

-Llegamos, ¿paso yo o que venga Black?-preguntó Jasper mirándome con los ojos miel atravesados en el retrovisor

-Dile a Jake que regrese- dije antes de bajar del auto en dirección a las puertas del hospital

Usualmente iría despacio me adentraría a la sala donde sabía lo encontraría con un latte en la mano, si tenía suerte hallaría a Alice merodeándole, queriendo convencerle de que durmiera, comiera o algo hiciera que fuera más apegado a actuar como un humano y no un muerto en vida.

Pero hoy poco me importaba si Alice estaba ahí o si Edward parecía un cadáver, mis propios instintos de supervivencia me decían que cuanto más pronto diera fin a la tortura sería mejor para ambos.

Estaba recargado en la máquina de cafés cuando asomé por la esquina, no había fallado al suponer que parecería un espectro, y se me apretujaba el corazón al verlo ahí en ese estado, quería abrazarle, que mis brazos le rodearan fuertemente, que supiera que le amaba con toda el alma y que dolía como el carajo no poder hacerlo, porque era simple y sencillamente prohibido

-Edward…- susurré cuando estuve lo bastante cerca de él "actúa con naturalidad Bella" se repetía una y otra vez mi subconsciente, "respira". El miró fijamente y yo le sonreí, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo

-No puedes seguir en este estado, piensa en ella, te necesita fuerte, no puede verte así- Ni en mis peores pesadillas me habría imaginado decirle aquella sarta de palabras, pero era cierto lo estaba diciendo en ese mismo instante, tomé sus manos frías entre las mías intentando infundirle el valor que yo misma necesitaba.

-No voy a regresar Edward- Hablé convincentemente- Espero sinceramente que ella mejore, y le he prometido a Dios, que si lo hace me iré de sus vidas para siempre.

En aquel instante fue lo único que acudió a mi mente, mi promesa con Dios no estaba inventada, si lo había hecho se lo había suplicado, claro que de trasfondo iba implícito el sufrimiento de Edward, por eso le rogaba diariamente que sanara a Tanya y yo dejaría que él fuera feliz incluso me iría a vivir a la China para no pensar nunca más en nosotros.

Me acerqué a darle la prueba más infinita del amor que aún sentía por el, un beso, dulce y triste, un beso que presagiaba una despedida inminente y de la cual no podíamos huir, un beso que se congeló en aquel instante, y sus manos soltaron las mías después de sostenerlas un instante más

Mis pasos retumbaron en el corredor, y mi vida se quedaba en aquel último adiós.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó un Jacob preocupado-No tienes buen aspecto ¿ha sucedido algo?-yo sabía que no se refería a si había sucedido algo entre Edward y yo, el conocía de sobra el estado catatónico del guardaespaldas, más bien se refería a Tanya, suspiré

-Sigue igual, pero si ha sucedido algo

La expresión serena de su rostro lo abandonó cuando supo que si Tanya estaba aparentemente normal sus temores se acrecentaban conforme hablaba.

-Ya tomé una decisión Jake-dije firmemente y sus penetrantes ojos oscuros se clavaron en los míos. No habló, no sé si tenía miedo o si había coraje o tristeza contenidos en aquella expresión que jamás había visto en el, aún así me aventuré a decirle:

-Gracias por estar conmigo hoy, estaré contigo hasta que me lo permitas, no debemos preocuparnos por las personas del pasado Jacob, hay una razón por la que no llegaron hasta nuestro futuro. Y te quiero, en todas las maneras posibles

Después mi corazón dio un respingo y acto seguido su sonrisa se dibujaba perfecta sobre mis labios.

Le prometí a Edward también que no volvería y no lo hice.

La semana que siguió fue de arduo entrenamiento para el ex campeón, Dan y yo le acompañábamos al gimnasio y aprovechábamos para ejercitarnos, Daniel corría por todo el lugar mientras yo intentaba atraparlo

Después de jugar con el, brincar la soga y hasta pegarle a un costal de box, nos tendíamos a ver pelear a su papá. Aquella semana comprendí dos cosas importantes.

La primera era el porqué Jacob había sido campeón, su corazón estaba entero en el rin cuando boxeaba, tenía destreza y entereza, no había nada que lo inmutara, por eso cuando le dijeron del accidente de Leah su mundo se desmoronó, pero ahora era todo diferente, porque Jake volvería a recuperar su título, ganaría por unos niños sin casa, ropa y comida-esa era la buena causa de la que Paul hablaba- y además Dan y yo estaríamos con él. Eso decía el que le bastaba

Y la segunda era que la gota había tomado la dirección correcta al resbalar por el precipicio de Jacob, ya que se había arriesgado y ahora rebosaba de felicidad, las risas, la música, los chistes, todo parecía perfecto y amaba esa familia, amaba a Daniel y a Jacob en muchas maneras.

Corroboré que nunca podría dejarlos ir, y que les necesitaba como parte esencial de mi vida

-A ese paso ganaremos la copa- dijo Daniel emocionado, Jake me apretaba la mano y yo sonreía efusiva, no teníamos duda de que ganaría la pelea.

-Bella qué bueno que has vuelto-mi madre sonaba preocupada

-¿Qué sucede señora?-se aventuró a preguntar Jacob

-Es Tanya… ha fallecido- susurró, y yo me sentí desplomar en aquel momento, Daniel se quedó quieto y Jake se tensó a mi lado, el conocía de qué forma podía afectar aquella noticia a nuestras vidas, incluso lo pensó más rápido que yo.

.

.

..

El estaba sumido en una especie de trance mientras las palas peleaban con la tierra y yo mantenía mi mano unida a la de Jacob, podía asegurar que escuchaba el arrítmico golpeteo de su corazón, pero no podía hacer nada por él.

Quizá nunca entendería porque la vida ponía en mi camino hombres casados, y de una forma extraña y estúpida, viudos, a ambos les amaba y a ninguno podía ofrecerle más de lo que ya tenían. Edward siempre sería la persona más hermosa que jamás conociera, su dolor era mi dolor, y su pena era mi pena.

Nunca había visto ángeles demacrados, pero si pudiese pintar o describir alguno, sin duda tendría la expresión torturada que guardaba el en aquel instante. Se acercó a depositar una orquídea en la tumba de su ex esposa. Quizá sonara egoísta, pero aquel fin marcaba una nueva etapa.

Jacob no quiso esperar más tiempo, cuando se dio por terminada la ceremonia, y la tierra estuvo casi rebosando el hueco abierto que ahora llenaba una caja de cedro dorado, me remolcó junto con Nessie dentro del auto de Charlie, el y Reneé junto con Nora y Gino se apresuraron a seguirle el paso, yo no tuve cara para ir con Rose y Emmett, así que mantuve mi prudente distancia, después me encontré envuelta en las sabanas beige de mi cama.

Una semana en el infierno se hubiera comparado con la que siguió, parecía que la casa era la que hubiese muerto junto con todos sus habitantes, y quizá se debía a que Edward aún vivía en aquel lugar.

Jake, Daniel y yo seguimos con nuestra rutina, pero la actitud de mi familia, ya no era la misma, Dan ya no tenía ánimo de correr por el gimnasio y Jake se limitaba a dar el %100 en la pelea y no el %110 como decía que se debía entregar, me contaba que su corazón no estaba en el rin como la semana pasada.

Yo no entendía porque sus cambios de actitud, tenía insomnio cada noche y me levantaba a recorrer las persianas y contemplar el cielo sin estrellas, oscuro como boca de lobo.

Ese fin de semana decidí no abrir la ventana y bajé a tomar algo de leche, quizá con algo más en el estómago lograba dormir un poco. Pero lo cierto era que se debatía una lucha en mi interior, no quería ver a Edward, pero mi alma se estaba secando por no haber podido vislumbrar sus orbes verdes

Saqué el cartón y escuché la respiración, y la arritmia de cardio. El, me giré despacio le miré únicamente para comprobar que la pequeña gota cambiaba de dirección una vez más, siguiendo el camino al paraíso en el infierno de Edward Cullen

* * *

Esto de ser Bella ha de ser una cosa critica, :S Bueno tenían que conocer el otro lado de la moneda, aviso el proximo capi sera pfff! Perdonena haber tardado tanto en actualizar, mi blog va al corriente, pro aveces se me olvida q tengo FF :S lo siento tanto

Espero sus reviews ^^ ViiBW


	12. Chapter 12

**_CAP 12 "TIEMPO DE DEMONIOS"_**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Giré lentamente el cuerpo, quería hacer desaparecer esa dulce y rítmica melodía que acompañaba cada latido de mi corazón perfectamente sincronizado con el suyo, había algo en aquel compás que me hacía recordar las nanas de mi infancia, las que cantaba una Reneé despreocupada y las que vagamente escuché alguna vez de los labios de la abuela.

Ese lullaby infantil que crecía en mi interior se pronunciaba cuando le escuchaba respirar, intenté relajarme adormecer los músculos, adormecer el desbocado ir y venir en mi respiración, adormecer los sentidos, mentirle al corazón.

El dulce canto propio de las ondinas y las sirenas dejó de escucharse tapándome los oídos, entonces mis manos sujetaban con firmeza los bordes del frigorífico y una inhalación profunda se abría paso entre mis cabellos.

Frenéticos fueron los tumbos que dio el órgano del lado izquierdo dentro de mi pecho, parecía cobrar vida nuevamente, "Maldito embustero" quise gritarle, aparecía riéndose a carcajadas dentro de mi sistema cuando menos le requería, denotando todas mis emociones, emociones que solo las manos frías y blancas que descansaban apoyadas en mi cintura me hacían reconocer.

No hice amagos por quitarlas de mi paso, no me molestaban sino todo lo contrario quería sentirlas por siempre en mi cuerpo, quería que lo explorasen en cada rincón susceptible, quería sentirlas masajeando cada parte de mi ser. Quería a Edward Cullen. Mi temperatura corporal comenzó a subir como un termómetro en agua hirviendo.

Su aliento corría por mi cabello, y sus manos atinaron a mis pensamientos y mis reprochables deseos y me atrajeron más a su anatomía. No me resistí ¿Qué caso tenía hacerlo? Deseaba aquello que producía una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, deseaba sentirme de nuevo entre las llamas, deseaba sentirme alcanzando la gloria. Deseaba a Edward Cullen.

Intenté parecer más normal, solo un poco aplazando el momento del "cara a cara", pero dentro de toda la conmoción interna y estupor que padecía en aquel instante supe que debía detenerlo, había una parte lógica dentro de mi cabeza que aún conservaba en perfectas condiciones. Era el único tubo que no estaba averiado. Encontré la piedrita de la razón en una de las puertas donde la había encerrado cuando jugaba a "esconder la piedra", así como Ben hacía

Que Kvothe la escondiera de la otra mitad de su cerebro para enseñarle la simpatía en "El nombre del Viento". Así tuve que preguntarle a la mitad de mi cerebro donde estaba el raciocinio y reaccionó cuando hallé la piedrita de cordura.

-Suéltame-mi voz sonó convincente pero no para mí, no tartamudeé en lo más mínimo cuando la suavidad de los labios que me comenzaban a recorrer el cuello bajaron hasta mi hombro izquierdo.

-Sabes que no lo haré-la voz de terciopelo me tomó por sorpresa, esa voz era el inicio de mi locura y el final de mis demonios, hacía tanto que no la sentía tan de cerca y en ese instante vacilé un poco. Pero al final lo hice.

Sus manos me sujetaron más fuerte aprisionándome contra su cuerpo y haciéndome notar una prominente erección, me produjo un escalofrío pero conseguí alcanzar los hielos de la nevera.

Giré bruscamente haciendo que sus manos bajaran de mí y la "O" que se dibujó en su rostro ni con tarjeta platinium de crédito la hubiese podido comprar. El hielo resbaló "sin querer" de mi mano y se adentró en los pantalones del pijama gastado negro que llevaba. Apretó los ojos y yo deliré.

-Para que se te quiten las ganas- sarcástica y maldita, me parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que me había llamado por esos calificativos. Esa era la Isabella Swan que nunca debía haber dejado de ser, y sin embargo ya no era.

Me apoyé en la barra de la cocina, sabía que volvería y una risa muda y malévola recorrió mi rostro. No pasó ni un minuto, la cocina estaba a oscuras y la pequeña luz del refrigerador se apagó, intuí que la había cerrado antes de tomarme bruscamente entre sus brazos y elevarme hasta sentarme en la barra en la que me apoyaba.

Subí mis manos por sus brazos, pétreos y duros, fríos como el hielo que recorría mi mejilla y se desplazaba hasta mi cuello y de ahí al borde del escote de mi pijama.

Quedé atrapada entre los gabinetes de la cocina y su prominente virilidad, con el cubito helado que después terminó en mis labios.

-Esas ganas tienen tu nombre- añadió con la voz ronca, despareciendo el pedazo de iceberg dentro del fregadero. En ese instante ya no importaba nada. El mundo podía irse a la mierda y yo estaría feliz.

Sonrió antes de llevarse mi boca a la suya y yo repetí el gesto antes de empezar a sentirme humedecer. Sería patética por estar en esas condiciones con tan solo unos roces y su lengua succionando la mía, pero hacía tanto que lo deseaba. Hacía tanto que lo soñaba y yo. Necesitaba a Edward Cullen.

**EDWARD POV**

Sus manos se enredaron habilidosas en mi cabello, dando tirones y haciéndome sentir oleadas de placer con solo esos pequeños actos, no bastaba todo lo que hiciera en ese momento, quería más, quería simplemente a Bella Swan.

En un segundo sus manos subieron por mi pecho, explorándolo como solo ella sabía, manteniéndose firmes y a la vez suaves, subían y bajaban como si intentaran grabarse en mi cuerpo. Ya lo habían hecho una vez, y no les costaría volver a hacerlo

Mis manos re rehusaban a apartarse de ella, mi mente se negaba a dejarla ir como el humo de un cigarrillo, mi erección se negaba a mis intentos por contenerla, necesitaba sentirla contrayéndose en mí, necesitaba sentir su calor, necesitaba oírla gemir mi nombre, quería que me pidiera el ritmo que mis estocadas debían marcar dentro de ella. Esa noche no la podía dejar, no esa noche ni nunca. Necesitaba a Bella Swan

Apreté sus muslos la oí soltar jadeos que me incitaban a seguir besando su cuello y sobando sus piernas torneadas, a lamer cada parte de su piel y a continuar mordiendo sus hombros y el lóbulo de su oreja. Sus manos se deshicieron de mi playera roja, tocaron todo mi pecho nuevamente y no dejaron un espacio sin recorrer, yo la dejé luciendo su hermoso sostén negro satinado, que claramente se vería mejor decorando el lavabo, el piso o cualquier lugar de la cocina, pero todavía quería más, deseaba que me pidiera a gritos que la inyectara de mi ponzoña, deseaba que ella fuera quien se deshiciera de todo lo que nos impidiera estar cuerpo con cuerpo, piel con piel, deseaba que el mundo y el tiempo estuviesen a nuestra disposición para no tener que dejar de besarla como lo hacía en aquel momento. Deseaba a Bella Swan

-Te amo Bella- recité como un poeta agónico entre sus labios

Ella besó mi cuello y siguió el camino hasta mis orejas, se entretuvo ahí y masajeó con su lengua todo a su paso instándome a no dejar de tocarla a no dejar de decirle:

-Te amo, y aunque quiera arrancarte de mi vida no puedo- parecía un niño emocionado lanzando un barquito de papel en el arrollo que dejaba tras de sí un aguacero descomunal. Sentía que me brillaban los ojos, sentía rejuvenecer mi cuerpo con cada caricia, con cada beso.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos entrelazando nuestras miradas, ella era un laberinto de sentimientos pero leía que me amaba, que a pesar de no pronunciarlo me amaba como yo la amaba a ella, se quedó quieta ahí entre mis manos con la respiración agitada, mientras yo le decía lo que mi corazón gritaba.

-No puedo mantenerte lejos-cerré los ojos y sus labios se posaron en los míos- mis fuerzas se terminaron-hablé contra su boca-ya no puedo seguir peleando conmigo mismo, te amo y te amo con toda el alma. Y pase lo que pase eres la mujer a la que le quiero dar la vida entera

La abracé ella me correspondió y después un muro de hierro se levantó como una funda sobre ella, era una sensación que me repelía y me alejaba de ella, luché por no sentir que me la arrebataban de los brazos y entonces entendí que ella se había quedado quieta y rígida, no me abrazaba ya y un abismo se extendía de nuevo entre nosotros

-Te casaste con ella-dijo de pronto en cuando mis brazos la soltaron, mis ojos delataban la angustia que sentía en aquel momento.

Sus palabras me dolieron más que el empujón de sus manos contra mi pecho para apartarme de ella, estiró la mano en la barra y se puso la mitad de la pijama que le había arrebatado. Si pensaba que esa sería nuestra noche estaba muy equivocado.

La cara de Bella, mi Bella se había transformado ya no era la de lujuria y pasión era como si de pronto despertaras de un sueño a la realidad, solo que aquel rostro delataba que ella había despertado a una pesadilla, que era mucho peor que su realidad, nuestra realidad.

-Yo no quería esto-habló en susurros cuando bajó de la barra como si intentara convencerse a ella misma de sus palabras-pensé que lo quería, pero no Edward esto está muy mal-esta vez sus ojos me penetraron.

Yo quería gritarle que no estaba nada mal, que lo único que era un autentico error era esa separación que había entre ambos, que no nos dejaba estallar de gozo al sentir que tocábamos la gloria cuando nuestros cuerpos se hacían uno, esa era la equivocación, el peor pecado, patentado por el demonio.

-Tú hiciste una promesa-dijo-yo hice una promesa-me miró ofuscada un segundo y me tendió la playera roja-tu cumpliste hasta el final, y yo debo hacer lo mismo-añadió dando un paso hacia mi

De todas las frases algunas citadas por Shakespeare, otras por cervantes algunas más de Tolkien, de Routhfuss o de Vidal que estarían acorde con lo que quería decirle en aquel momento ninguna fue capaz de salir desde mi mente hasta mis labios, solo un débil:

-Bella yo te amo, te amo ¿puedes entenderlo?, ¿puedes entender que te amo?

-Lo único que entiendo en este momento es que ambos hicimos una promesa, y la tuya fue mucho más fuerte de lo que sientes por mi-me dolió su reproche

-Yo sentí que debía hacer algo, ella estaba tan… tenía que hacer algo Bella-me llevé las manos al cabello y tiré de un puñado-algo para salvarla-finalicé y choque con los bloques cafés que me impedían el paso a sus ojos limpios y llenos de amor

-¿Y quién eres? ¿Dios?, Edward para salvarla estuvieron los médicos, tu no podías hacer nada, sacrificaste lo que nosotros teníamos mi amor, por ella, para salvarla-sus ojos se humedecieron hasta el punto que caí en la desesperación y no se en qué momento abandoné la sensatez y mi lado intranquilo despertó, el lado que le reprochaba haberme dejado de lado.

-Y tú me abandonaste, tú también lo sacrificaste-supe que mis palabras la habían envenenado en ese momento y me arrepentí de no haberla escuchado cuando de pequeño me decía…

Edward, hijo, debes cultivar el don de la prudencia solo así será fácil sobrevivir-y después me arropaba en la cama y apagaba la luz mortecina y cegadora de la lámpara pequeña y azul que descansaba sobre el buro de mi lado izquierdo.

-Sí, ¿y sabes que es lo más desgarrador de todo esto?-no respondí-que ya es muy tarde para ambos

-¿Por qué ya es muy tarde Bella, porque estas con él? grité, y ella me miró sorprendida

La tomé por la cintura y la pegué a mi pecho

**BELLA POV**

-¿Esto es lo que quieres Bella?-me tomó por la cintura y me pegó a su pecho, a su glorioso pecho del que yo no quería alejarme y sin embargo debía, aquello había sido un error, no debía habérmelo permitido

Lo había recordado cuando él comenzó a decirme todas esas cosas, quise hacerlo callar pero Edward no cedía, y entonces comencé a recordar, su rostro moreno y su sonrisa colosal, el pequeño niño que tiraba de él y su cuerpo caliente en contraste con mi tibia piel. Estaba dañando a alguien más acosta de los placeres de mi carne de lo que dictaba mi alma, de lo que quería mi corazón

-Entonces vete a seguir fingiendo que le haces el amor-me dijo con frialdad y sus brazos se desenroscaron de mi cuerpo cuando no obtuvo respuesta

-Ya veo que no has entendido nada-añadí presa de la rabia y el dolor, presa de la impotencia y el amor.

Salí con los ojos rebosantes de agua y me las limpié con el dorso de la mano, no podía entender porque lo seguía amando de aquella manera, porque disfrutaba tanto con cada caricia suya, porque quería seguirlo oyendo gemir mi nombre y jadear cuando le tocaba, no entendía que diablos seguía haciendo en esa estúpida casa, llena de tantos recuerdos, llena de pesares, llena de Edward.

Quizá me debatía entre seguir alimentando mi ego que creía enterrado o darle más rienda a mis demonios internos, que se apoderaban de mi cada vez que le veía o como esta noche que por su culpa había estado a punto de caer en el placer de sentirlo dentro de mí.

Y no era por la promesa, no era por Dios, y no era por la memoria de Tanya. Era por el maldito demonio de la destrucción, del remordimiento inexorable que se había abierto paso a través de mi consciencia mostrándose en la forma de un campeón de Box y un niño de 6 años.

-¿Es tan difícil fingir que hacemos el amor?-su voz profunda me sacó de la inocencia y mis ojos lo vieron recargado contra la pared, su sombra se cortaba por la nula luz y yo comencé a temblar. Si Jacob estaba ahí lo habría oído todo, absolutamente todo.

Sirena tenía razón cuando citaba:

Estábamos luchando con mis demonios, a veces los recuerdos eran mis oponentes y los combatía; otras eran mis compañeros y nos aliábamos todos juntos contra mí.

Y me sentía como aquel personaje suyo, también:

Dudé de nuevo, pensé que quizá fuera el demonio que trataba de engañarme o de llevarme….

* * *

*Mi T, no me resistí a poner esa frase, espero que no te molesté fue una de las cientas que se me han quedado inscritas en la mente y que se que nunca olvidaré  
*A todos los lectores de esta historia, se que se me ha ido la pinza, que les he hecho de todo y que no merezco muchas cosas de las que me dan, y por eso gracias.  
*Anunciarles al Team jacob que Nessie no tomará un papel importante dentro de este fic, es algo pretencioso de mi parte tratar de hacerles que amen a Edward, pero una escritora que admiro me lo ha metido hasta por los poros, no es como decir que ya soi suiza no. Yo se q corro con los lobos, solo es momento de que Bella y Edward esten juntos sin más.  
*Avisar que no queda mucho de esta historia y que algunas secretos no revelados se desencadenan, por ultimo pedir que no me entreguen a los vulturis por lo que haré en el siguiente capitulo y un favor inmerecido más, que me dejen su comentario. Besos


	13. Chapter 13

**_CAP 13 "HABERTE CONOCIDO"_**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

-Respóndeme Bella, ¿es tan difícil?-repitió acercándose a mí a paso dudoso y por instinto di uno atrás.

Estaba segura que aún en la penumbra de ese lugar mis pupilas estaban dilatadas y los ojos desencajados. Definitivo era el mismo demonio jugando al escondite conmigo.

Dicen que no debes jugar con fuego, o este terminará por consumirte, bueno me sentía completamente consumida. Su voz potente me quemaba como el fuego sentía ese ardor característico de cuando las llamas te han alcanzado la piel. Jacob era el fuego que ardía dentro de mí y me estaba escociendo.

No quería hablar, no quería herir a Jacob ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando había hecho lo que había hecho con Edward hacía un momento?

Se me había olvidado por completo el tiempo y el espacio y mucho más que estábamos en la cocina de mi casa.

Quise abrir la boca, pero la cerré de nuevo, no tenía explicación alguna, no tenía palabras y no quería verme lo suficientemente estúpida como para soltarme a llorar, ¿qué podía decirle? Necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarme en ese momento, me sentía como un náufrago.

El tacto frío casi me hizo dar un respingo, pero le sentí seguro detrás de mí, su aliento suave me golpeó con fuerza y sus manos se enredaron en las mías. Di gracias al cielo en silencio por ofrecerme el salvavidas adecuado. Edward

-Ya veo- la voz de Jacob se tornó ácida y áspera, dura y dolía. Supe que se refería a Edward, no era necesario que lo mencionara pero a mi me hacía sentir pequeñísima, estaba entre dos personas que amaba, estaba hundiéndome poco a poco y no quería soltarme de las manos frías de mi ex custodio.

-Ella no tiene que darte explicaciones- la voz de terciopelo parecía de hielo cuando le respondió, era firme y segura y mientras más hablaba más me asía a su cuerpo duro y pétreo como el mármol.

-Jake… - mi voz sonó patética y no pude siquiera formular una frase, no tenía como hacerlo, no era algo para lo que estaba preparada, me apagué como fuego que arde tras una lunada.

-No se si decir, buenas noches, descansen o sigan pasándola bien- Jacob se río pero esa no era su risa era amarga y pesaba-Cualquiera que sea el caso, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí

-Jacob-volví a llamarlo sin esperar que regresara, aunque no pudiera verlo sabía que seguía ahí, y aún no tenía palabras que ofrecerle

-Mañana hablaremos Bella- respondió pese a que yo no esperaba ninguna respuesta.

Sus brazos de hielo rodearon mi cintura y sentí su rostro posándose en mi hombro, lo sentí inhalar y podía sentir el frenético ritmo de su corazón contra el omóplato izquierdo, yo no quería aflojar su agarre, ni deshacerme de sus brazos en mi cintura, no quería moverme de ese lugar.

Simplemente porque me había afianzado a esos brazos como un barco sin timón.

Su postura se fue relajando hasta que sentí desaparecer su abrazo, y me sentí completamente desprotegida en ese momento.

-Si me necesitas mañana estaré en la alberca, esperándote a cualquier hora del día- habló despacio pero yo no entendía del todo, aún tenía presentes las palabras de Jacob en mi cabeza

Fue como un destello, como algo golpeando de pronto mi cabeza

-No vendré Edward- respondí girando el cuerpo para estar de frente a él, vi su silueta cortando el viento y sus facciones golpeando la oscuridad. Estaba ahí de frente al hombre que amaba, a quién había hecho daño y a quién volvía a herir.

-Estaré ahí aun cuando no llegues-caminó dos pasos

-Mañana es la pelea de Jacob, estaré con el- solté el aire que no me había dado cuanta contenía en los pulmones como un globo con helio dentro

-Estaré ahí Bella- respondió seguro y mi corazón brincó al escuchar su promesa. Cierta parte de mi ya no quería escuchar más promesas, era mejor escuchar un Si o un No que un te lo prometo o un lo juro.

Pero prefería el "Estaré ahí", por encima del Si o el No. Y con la firme convicción de haber recuperado mi corazón. Parecía ironía que cuando me sentía más fuerte era cuando las cosas estaban por ponerse de cabeza.

.

.

..

-Bella ¿tienes todo listo?-la voz de Daniel llegó desde la puerta de la sala, la que conectaba a la cocina, yo arreglaba nuestras maletas para acompañar a Jacob a la gran pelea.

No había podido dormir bien esa noche, la cama parecía pequeñísima comparada con la pesadez que sentía el cuerpo, la tensión, la tristeza y el dolor que respiraba en el aire. Di 30 vueltas antes de quedarme hecha un ovillo y antes de volver a pensar en Jacob. No sabía de qué manera podría afectarle lo sucedido esa noche. No quería pensar y estaba decidida en fijar mi mente en cosas que no me resultaran tan vergonzosas y tan complicadas

Dividí la mente en dos partes, una para tomar las cosas que metería en la mochila y la segunda para prepararle aunque fuera un sándwich decente a Jacob antes de irnos. Aún vibraban en mi pecho las palabras que había pronunciado y también resonaba como címbalo la risa amarga.

Recordé la vez que Charlie nos había hecho asistir al aeropuerto por primera vez a Nessie y a mi, el rugido del avión y las hélices me tronaron en el pecho como nunca antes había experimentado, y llevé conmigo ese recuerdo, sin poder compararlo con ningún otro.

Y no quiero decir que la voz y la risa de Jake me hicieran vibrar el pecho, no, también lo desgajaban con su recuerdo, y hacían huecos enormes en mi recuperado corazón.

¿Qué le diría a Jacob?

¿Cómo empezaría a explicarle que no había sucedido nada?

¿Cómo decirle que estaba solo….?

En ese momento la puerta de la sala de guaruras tronó y su musculoso cuerpo se abrió paso por la puerta. Para mi sorpresa y desgracia Jake sonrió

-Hola papi- Dan corrió hacía sus brazos, siempre extendidos, y yo tragué en seco y dominé el impulso de correr también hacía el. Ya no podía hacer eso.

A Bella le ha comido la lengua el gato- habló Dan con tanta naturalidad como si fuese cosa de diario que me quedara completamente muda.

-¿Ah si?-preguntó su padre distraído con un remolino que danzaba en el cabello de su hijo - ¿Por qué piensas eso Daniel?-terminó con aquella pregunta

-Le he dicho si está todo listo y no me ha respondido. –Entonces recordé que no había contestado a Daniel cuando me había hablado. Maldije por lo bajo por menos 4 veces ¿Qué estas pensando Isabella?, me recriminé

Jake caminó hacia a mí con paso ágil, a pesar de traer a un niño en brazos con el dorso de su morena y cálida mano toco mi frente suavemente como si de un estudio clínico se tratase

-No tienes fiebre Bella ¿te sientes bien?-me habló con tanta naturalidad, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, y por un momento pensé en que quizá había delirado, o soñado el episodio de la noche, aunque eso significara borrar las caricias y los besos de Edward, me arrepentí de haberme sugerido la locura como vía de escape. Aún sentía helada la sangre y erizarse la piel en aquellos sitios donde Edward me había tocado, lo que se reducía a todo mi cuerpo.

-Jake…- susurré de nuevo con mi débil voz

-Vámonos cariño es tarde debo calentar y en 3 horas más es la pelea, he quedado formalmente de asistir no me gustaría dar de que hablar- hizo una pausa y desvió su mirada de la mía, no la rehuyó solo fijó la vista en algún punto-de nuevo-concluyó y entendí que aquel punto era su mismo pasado.

Jake extendió una mano hacía mí y yo me levanté del asiento, cogí el sándwich-el único que había hecho hasta ese momento y el sonrió complacido

-Dime que eso es para mí-suplico como niño pequeño y yo también sonreí

-Has sacado mis dotes de cocinera-respondí y el me rodeó la cintura con un brazo-¿Jake?- necesitaba preguntarle si todo el asunto estaba olvidado, pero me arrepentí de haberle llamado en cuanto respondió

-¿Qué sucede cielo?-me miró profundamente y vi que en sus ojos no se leía ningún rastro de hipocresía.

-¿Estamos bien?-me aventuré a preguntar

-Lo estamos mi Bella-respondió y besó dulcemente mi frente.

Por todo el tiempo que transcurrió desde que me besó hasta que lo vi entrenando para la pelea, mi corazón sufrió un estado de coma, era consciente de que la actitud de Jacob no era normal, pero prefería no pensar en ello.

Poco a poco fui más consciente de cómo la arena se empezaba a llenar de espectadores, de que Daniel se sentaba a un lado de mí y escondía el rostro entre mis cabellos, de que Jacob había dejado el rin en el que entrenaba y se acercaba a grandes zancadas hasta nosotros

-Es mejor que vayan a sus asientos-nos dijo y después sonrió

-¿Va a comenzar tan pronto?-pregunté aún descolocada por el tiempo, no me había dado cuenta en que instante se habían consumido las 3 horas que Jake había mencionado

-Cariño llevamos poco más de tres horas desde que llegamos- señaló la puerta y vi cámaras y micrófonos, era bastante obvio si consideraba que quien peleaba era la ex estrella nacional del boxeo que regresaba de su tiempo de veda a las bandas del rin.

-Vamos Bella, ahí están Gino y Nora-Dan me jaló un poco hasta que consiguió llevar mi atención hasta los lugares privilegiados entre el público donde Nora y Gino nos hacían señales con las manos.

-Vayan ahí, Bella- me llamó y Daniel comenzó a dar saltos hacía nuestros amigos-Bella…- Jacob nuca había tardado tanto en decirme algo, mi nerviosismo comenzó a acrecentarse cuando reconocí que el no empleaba ese tonó amenos que fuera algo delicado lo que iba a decir.

Lo miré atentamente y noté que agua se acumulaba despacio en mis ojos.

-Después de la pelea, cuando todos se hayan ido espérame en el rin ¿de acuerdo?-tomó mis manos y les dio un delicado beso yo asentí distraída y sumergida en aquel acto. Algo no andaba nada bien.

El público comenzó a gritar "Lobo" , era el apodo que Jacob Black había adquirido por su destreza en el cuadrilátero, demostrando así que no había rival más poderoso que no se doblegara a él.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo la arena estuvo completamente llena, podía sentir la euforia de Daniel a mi lado y la de Gino quien no dejaba de chiflar con ambos dedos y sonreír, Nora estaba un tanto más angustiada ella realmente estimaba a Jake la ponía nerviosa pensar en lo que podría suceder si algo le salía mal a Jacob. Yo confiaba en el pero no dejaba de inquietarme

Y entre cámaras y luces, algunas que también estaban dirigidas a mí, ya que escuchaba constantemente _"Isabella Swan, la hija de Charlie y Reneé´Swan dueños de la exitosa cervecera, se encuentra hoy presente entre nosotros"-_ Escuchaba también la voz de terciopelo "Estaré ahí"

Quería sacar a Edward de mi mente, pero no podía, ni un segundo, así como tampoco podía dejar de respirar.

Jacob subió entre las cuerdas acompañado de una gran ovación era un día memorable para su público y sus seguidores, el tenía la mirada ausente y medio perdida, supe que los fantasmas de su pasado regresaban.

-¡Papi!-gritó Daniel con todas sus fuerzas y al oírlo el campeón compuso una sonrisa y olvidó los demonios para concentrarse en su presente.

Su contrincante no era mucho más grande ni en estatura, ni en masa, ni en edad, podría decirse que si vieses a Jacob al lado de aquel tipo sin estar en ese lio, los hubieses hecho pasar por parientes. "Embry Call" así se llamaba su oponente, quién también no era diferente de Jake al mostrar la misma determinación y la misma pasión que "El Lobo".

Embry dio el primer gancho atestándolo en el rosto de Jacob y haciéndolo viajar hasta la lona. Ese acto fue acompañado de un detenimiento de mi corazón un ¡Vamos Papi! Y algunos cuantos abucheos.

Jacob se levantó enfocó la vista y le sonrió a su hijo, se colocó en la marca y el referí volvió a hacer la señal. Según lo que yo había oído de Paul no era nada bueno tener gotas de sangre por el rostro y mucho menos era conveniente empezar una pelea de campeonato,- aunque solo fuese por caridad- para empezar una pelea.

Ni lo sueñes Black, primer descontada, y caerás como princesa"- Jake había reído y Paul lo había fulminado con la mirada.

Golpe de Jacob. Guardia de Embry. Golpe de Jacob. Hacían un baile extraño sobre el cuadrilátero, un baile que yo no entendería nunca. Guardia de Embry. Golpe de Jacob. Golpe de Jacob. Golpe de Jacob. El inquietante cardio estaba a punto de explotar. Golpe de Jacob. Guardia de Embry. Gancho de Jacob. Embry a la lona.

Tuve la sensación de cuando has viajado por la carretera y los oídos están completamente tapados al bajar a tu destino. Me parecía que se me hubieran destapado cuando la arena se conmovió saltó y gritó. Daniel se abrazó de mi y brincamos como locos. Nora y Gino también lo hicieron

Embry sangraba, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 Y el refería levantó el brazo de mi custodio.

Entonces todos gritaron, algunos más abuchearon pero la euforia que se vivía ahí dentro me tronaba en el pecho peor que el rugido de un avión.

Daniel se lanzó hasta el rin como un rayo, y abrazó a su padre quien lo levantó en vilo. Después de darle el cinturón que lo acreditaba como ganador. Poco a poco y entre exclamaciones de júbilo y de tristeza, de emoción, de alegría de felicidad, el coliseo se fue quedando vació.

Nora y Gino se llevaron a Daniel, aunque el pequeño no quería irse y me hizo prometer que nos iríamos cuanto antes. Despacio el aire se quedó estático, el personal del aseo escaseaba después de una hora transcurrida la pelea, conduje mis pasos hasta el rin y ahí permanecí de pie hasta que vi su figura.

Llevaba una mochila colgada al hombro y se recargó en una de las cuerdas. No me lancé a sus brazos y lo felicité porque un brillo apareció en sus ojos. Torció la boca y no pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

-Jake…-volví a susurrar con mi voz pastosa, como si arrastrara las palabras.

-Bella-respondió y se encaramó hasta acercarse a mí

Entonces lo entendí todo. Fue como si le hubiese quitado el glamur a las cosas y comenzado a ver completamente a través de un cristal. Jacob se iba a ir.

-Quería hacerlo de otra manera pero… ya no hay tiempo-me sonrió y se acomodó a un lado del rin donde yo estaba. Pero nunca estaría preparada para despedirme de Jacob, y menos aún en esas condiciones, no lo esperaba y tampoco lo quería. Mi yo egoísta se río de mí cuando el panorama se abrió paso ante mis ojos.

-¿Es el momento?-pregunté con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Esta vez no importaba si se desparramaban, solo las dejaría correr por alguien importante y Jake merecía cada una de ellas. Jacob asintió

Es que no puedo dejar que te vayas sin antes decirte todo lo que siento por ti-exploté como una granada cuando le quitas el seguro. Trató de sonreír y vi humedecerse su mirada. Él esperó.

Decidí que era hora de abrir mi corazón por segunda vez, la primera había sido cuando le supliqué a Edward que no se casara con Tanya y la segunda ocurría dentro de un rin de box. Era la reina del drama. Pero tenía y quería hablar

-Quiero que sepas que estoy infinitamente agradecida por haberte conocido, que gracias a ti yo Isabella Swan soy una mejor persona, aunque no lo creas- el se volteó y mordió el labio inferior, comprendí que no quería verse débil

Me siento más bonita, me siento deseada, me siento querida y gracias a ti… volví a creer en el amor- Jake sonrió débilmente-Gracias a ti conocí a Daniel- aquella afirmación me estremeció los cimientos del corazón- Un niño espectacular, que es tu hijo y gracias a Daniel entendí que puedo amar a alguien desinteresadamente, que tengo otra forma de amar que yo no conocía en mi.

Tomé sus manos entre las mías y el tenía los ojos más húmedos que antes, a punto de desbordarse

-Por todo esto Gracias, por haber llegado a mi vida y llenarla de una inmensa luz, gracias por quedarte, el tiempo que te pudiste quedar- sonreí o intenté hacerlo y por sus mejillas corrieron traicioneras y saldas lágrimas.

Hizo una mueca con la boca.

-Tengo ya en la mente todo lo que me dijiste, gracias-sonrió-ahora me toca hablar a mí, yo me reí débil y sin ganas ante su chiste.

-Yo, me tengo que ir, pero te juro que no te voy a dejar del todo, hay una parte tuya que va a estar conmigo para siempre aquí-señaló su corazón- aquí dentro de mi corazón.

-No tienes porque irte Jake-no me contuve al decirlo

-Me tengo que ir, aunque no quiera me tengo que ir, porque tú tienes que casarte con Cullen-eso me dejó helada y completamente muda-Es lo mejor-cerré los ojos-Tienes que darte cuenta si es o no es el amor de tu vida, si no vas a llevar una cuenta pendiente para siempre y eso no esta bien.

No soy de lo que se arma una pasta-se golpeó la cara y sonrió-soy como un lobo-yo sonreí con el rostro bañado en lágrimas – ¿Y te digo la verdad?, soy muy afortunado que la vida me haya dejado amar dos veces y la segunda vez te la debo a ti, gracias.

El lloró y yo sollocé más audiblemente, me envolvió con sus brazos.

-Voy a seguir con mi carrera, y dedicarle toda mi vida a Daniel, a tu Dan-me reí nuevamente sin ganas- Y… si alguna vez quieres volver conmigo quiero que te quede bien claro esto, Jacob Black siempre te va a estar esperando, siempre.

Me acerqué a su rostro y sus labios cubrieron los míos, era un beso puro, sin pasión y triste como el susurro de una hoja que es movida por el viento, como las cuerdas de una arpa que se mecen con los dedos, como una vieja película en blanco y negro. Nuestro último beso.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo abracé con todas las fuerzas, quería que nunca saliera de mi corazón y yo pertenecer como él había dicho para siempre al suyo. Necesitaba su abrazo. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y mis manos buscaron su cuerpo, era un abrazo diferente solo por el simple hecho de que era el final. Un final inesperado.

-¡Papá!-gritó Daniel corriendo por la arena hasta el cuadrilátero. Entendí también que Nora y Gino ya sabían la decisión de Jacob y que Nora estaba más triste que preocupada y me esperaban seguramente afuera para cuando todo terminara, así ellos podrían consolar un corazón destrozado y más frágil que nunca.

-¿Se puede?-preguntó Dan antes de pasar a donde nosotros.

-Ven y dame un abrazo ya-le dijo y el corrió a mí. También comprendí que Nora se había encargado de decirle a Dan la noticia o si no era que Jake se la había contado desde temprano en la mañana

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Bella- dijo el pequeño abrazándose a mi

-Yo más Dan, no tienes idea de cuánto- Jake también me abrazo y los tres nos fundimos en uno solo. Mi familia, dolía pensar en ellos como míos, ya no lo eran yo no los había aceptado

-Llegó el momento, nos tenemos que ir-me dijo Jake triste pero seguro, y se encaminó a bajar. Dio la espalda y Dan bajó del rin.

-Jake- el volteó y con los ojos húmedos y sin poder contenerme de llorar abiertamente le dije:-Gracias

-Gracias a ti, princesa-respondió

-Adiós princesa-coreó Dan y atisbé un destello plateado en sus ojos. Lágrimas, que era solo lo que nos unía en ese momento.

Todo se derrumbó cuando ellos salieron del coliseo. Caí de rodillas tétricamente llorando son consuelo, sabiendo que había perdido dos partes de mi corazón y mi alma y aunque comprobara que Edward era el amor de mi vida, y no me equivocara, como había dicho Jake, sabía que el rompecabezas de Isabella Swan estaba inconcluso con dos piezas que habían dejado un hondo hueco, un gran vacío.

A veces el silencio mata, porque es lo único que habla, a veces los recuerdos embriagan y se nubla la mirada, entendía que era por verlo partir. Nunca lo iba a dejar, no iba a morirse ese recuerdo, aunque nos alejarnos siempre estaría en mi corazón, le daba las gracias porque pude volver a sentir esos labios, que me quemaban esos brazos que me esperaban. Pero si debía ser así siempre estaría para Jacob Black. Siempre estaría ahí

* * *

Yo se que saben que en este momento estoy a moco tendido, ahaha esque es dificil tan dificil para mi -por obvias razones- dehacerme de Jacob, es lo más duro que he tenido que hacer hasta este momento, no pretendía hacerlo sufir, y creo que el es lo bastante duro para dejarse vencer.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y se acaban la caja de Kleeneex como yo xD Ok nu u.u Besos Vii

**SOUNDTRACK.-Nunca te voy a dejar- Amor en Custodia**


	14. Chapter 14

**_CAP 14 "LO QUE CALLAS"_**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

-Hace mucho tiempo que te enviamos, no puedes simplemente decir que no tienes noticias- Anthony tronaba por el móvil.-Estas dedicándote a enredarte en líos de faldas y te has olvidado de lo principal Cullen

-No me he olvidado de ello- corregí moderando la voz intentando no parecer tan enfadado como realmente estaba, después de todo esa patética voz de superioridad al otro lado de la línea seguía siendo mi jefe, y la razón de estar en la casa Swan.

Miré a mi alrededor, había solo una piscina en el centro y macetas con bonsáis y flores, el agua se movía ondulante en la superficie haciendo que los colores se mezclaran en un arcoíris infinito y bello.

-Estoy tan enterado que tu mujer ha muerto, pero eso no es pretexto para que te hayas olvidado de tu misión ¿O es que acaso te enamoraste de Isabella Swan?- El coraje volvió a mi desconcertado cuerpo y no pude evitar gruñir. Mi Bella era un punto aparte de todo aquello.

No le respondí y me limité a concentrarme en no romper el auricular.

-¡Vaya eso si que es una sorpresa!-se burló mi interlocutor- Ella es la causa de que no tenga nada comprometedor aún sobre mi escritorio.

Su tono socarrón y sarcástico me estaban enfermando, y aunque no quería debía reconocer que era cierto, que en efecto era ella la única, y suficiente razón que tenía para 1: no hacer mi trabajo y 2: no dejar la casa.

Sabía que en cuanto cumpliera mi deber yo tendría que irme, Bella me odiaría y entonces nunca podría recuperarla. Ya había cometido demasiados errores en el pasado comenzando por haberla dejado ir y terminando en Tanya. Pero este sería el tiro de gracia. Y no quería hacerlo

-Es su abuelo-mascullé

-¡Ya sabías que era su abuelo!-tronó- aceptaste el trabajo, y ahora como el sentimental Edward Cullen está enamorado no tengo nada más que 5 miserables fotografías después años de haberte enviado ¿te parece justo?-hizo una pausa y yo rogué que se calmara, sabía que lo peor estaba por venir y pasó- Mira Edward, quiero a Aro tras las rejas ahora mismo, tú me dijiste que tendría su cabeza en bandeja de plata, y si te sientes tan incompetente como para abandonar a tu querida Bella, entonces irá siendo hora de enviar a alguien más.

Suspiré, no podía dejar que enviaran a nadie más. Yo no podía alejarme de ella, no ahora, y no, nunca.

-Dímelo ahora Cullen, ¿Estás dispuesto?- exigió

-Tendrás a Aro donde lo querías- respondí y colgué el teléfono.

Con el índice y el pulgar me sujeté el puente de la nariz, me levanté como pude de un sillón y me acerqué al agua, me mojé la cara con ella, y traté de disipar el enojo que aún sentía latente en todo el cuerpo.

Claro que no se me había olvidado, estaba en aquella casa no para enamorarme de la nieta de un miembro de la mafia Italiana, si no para encerrarlo y hacerlo pagar todos sus crímenes.

El recuerdo del tronar de las balas, la Colt y los muñecos con los que practicábamos los tiros en la concentración vinieron a mi mente.

_-Estás listo Cullen-_ eso había anunciado Erick a través de la bocina. Listo para matar, listo para ser lo que se suponía era. Un policía.

Nadie habría podido sospechar del nuevo custodio, tenía una misión y la estaba cumpliendo, hasta que apareció ella, hasta que decidí cuidarla con mi vida y dejar en segundo término todo para lo cual había sido entrenado.

Llevaba mucho más tiempo del que suponía debía pasar, la dirección no me había relevado del puesto porque sabía que estaba bien infiltrado y que las fotografías que había mandado sirvieron para capturar y poner tras las rejas a Marco y Cayo, los cómplices de Aro.

Aro era narcotraficante y prestamista, yo lo había descubierto por el juego de mi padre. Y había jurado vengarme de él cuando me enteré que mi madre nos había abandonado por irse a su lado. Esme nunca regresó por que ahora ya lo tenía todo a su lado, y yo quería matarlo. Fue ahí cuando tuve la oportunidad de enlistarme en la concentración y avanzar hasta que me dieran la misión.

Las cosas se habían complicado desde que decidí entregarle el corazón a Bella, después vino lo de Tanya y ahora estaba metido en un lío mayor que de faldas. Tenía grabaciones, fotografías, pruebas que yo sabía lo comprometerían irrefutablemente, y que tenía aún guardadas, evidencia no me faltaba, sabía que dándoselas a Anthony yo sería libre de hacer como me pareciera, y él estaría en la cárcel, sería cuestión de segundos antes que llamara a la policía y lo arrestaran pero no debía. No podía entregar a Aro.

Y no era porque no tuviera las ganas de hacerlo o el coraje, yo lo quería ver muerto. Pero estaba Bella, de la manera que fuese seguía siendo su abuelo y yo no podía lastimarla. Estaba seguro que ella me odiaría si se enteraba que había sido yo quien separaba su familia. Y no podía permitirme que me odiara.

-Edward- su voz llegó como un susurró que interrumpía mis ideas, como el escape de un mundo terrible a uno lleno de paz, su voz. Era Bella.

La vi de pie en la entrada de la piscina, tenía los ojos rojos y ellos reflejaban la tristeza. No sé en qué momento su cuerpo encajó con el mío, y la tenía nuevamente en mis brazos. Sollozaba, pero eso no importaba ya, yo sería quien limpiaría sus lágrimas de ahora en adelante.

-Estas aquí-me dijo, sus ojos chocolate estaban cristalizados, pero mi Bella sonreía

-Te dije que lo haría- su sonrisa se juntó a mis labios, acaricié sus mejillas, frías por las lágrimas, sentí de nuevo su cabello entre mis manos y las suyas enredándose en el mío atrayendo mi rostro al suyo. Sentí su boca devorarme como si hubieran pasado siglos y no solo un día de haberse encontrado.

Apoyé mis manos en su cadera y la junté contra mi cuerpo, quería sentir su calor por siempre, no iba a separarme de Bella, nunca podría hacerlo.

Sus labios no dejaron de besar mi cara y fui descubriendo, que mis manos se deshacían de su ropa. La necesitaba.

Bella río contra mis labios, me tomó de la mano y con la blusa desabotonada y aún en su lugar, aunque yo no la quisiera en ese sitio, nos hizo entrar en el agua.

Estaba tibia, pero mi cuerpo se sentía arder, no importaba ya que sucediera, sabía que tomado de su mano yo era fuerte, me sentía otra persona.

-Aquí empezó todo ¿recuerdas?- me dijo entre mis brazos, tocando mi rostro y mirándome de frente

-Como no iba a hacerlo-le respondí y besé dulcemente su frente.

-Ya no quiero separarme de ti Edward- fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a despojarse del sostén, con las manos temblorosas y la ropa pegada fue mucho más difícil deshacerme de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior, mis manos no querían dejar de tocarla, y los gemidos de Bella no me ayudaban mucho para deshacerme de mi estorbosa ropa.

Risueña comenzó a despegar por debajo mi ajustada playera, hasta subirla por mis brazos completamente, en un instante estaba desnudo, como ella.

Los recuerdos golpearon mi mente, unas caballerizas, su cuerpo fundiéndose en el mío, la necesidad de ambos por completarnos, otro tiempo, pero seguíamos teniendo el mismo corazón.

El golpeteo del agua contra nuestros cuerpos, y sus piernas enredándose en mi cintura, parecían la melodía y el baile perfectos. Mis embestidas comenzaron lentas y aumentaron conforme mayor fue mi necesidad de ella.

No podía decir en una cantidad exacta todo lo que extrañaba a Bella, pero el cuerpo de lo demostraba, la echaba de menos tanto que me dolía, fui entrando y saliendo de ella, llenándola y sintiéndome completo,

Mordí, sobé, besé y lamí cada parte de su piel, la escuché jadear, maldecir y hasta sollozar, nada cambiaría que yo la amara, de la manera en que la amaba.

Tenía que cumplir con mi deber, y entonces todo aquello se marcharía. La hice mía una vez más, completamos el grado de excitación más puro que puede haber, su espalda pegada a la mía y la apoyada en la fría pared de la alberca, ella rozando su espalda con mi pecho, y después mis ojos veían subir y bajar los suyos.

Bella siempre sería mía, ahí donde había comenzado todo, se seguía consumando, y yo la lastimaría una vez más. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta con dos personas que se aman?

Ya habíamos superado el viento, la marea, pero el tornado seguía golpeando con fuerza ¿acaso nunca podríamos ser felices?. Entonces lo supe, me aseguraría que pese a todo ella nunca dejara de amarme.

El clímax vino con un beso devorador y sus ojitos cerrándose. Sobe su espalda mojada y besé sus hombros con devoción, la envolví en una toalla y aproveché que todos dormían para acurrucarnos en la hamaca que estaba colgada en aquel sitio. No dormimos ahí, por la mañana tenía cosas que hacer.

**BELLA POV**

Desperté creyendo que todo había sido un sueño, que Jake seguía a mi lado y Edward no estaba, que su cuerpo apretando el mío y su calor envolviéndonos en la calma del agua era otra trastada de mi subconsciente, pero amanecí desnuda, en una hamaca y con una nota.

_Amor: Te esperaré en __4927 Hubbard Street, a la 1 se puntual._

No sabía qué era lo que estaba tramando pero me levanté con una sonrisa, parecía que mi vida por fin comenzaba a enderezarse, parecía que al fin ya no habría más penas.

Me puse un vestido de seda azul rey y dejé mi cabello caer en ondas por mi espalda, hacía tiempo que no me sentía una princesa, algo que había aprendido de mi antiguo custodio era la humildad, ahora me veía hermosa, hermosa para mi Edward.

Tomé el BM y conduje sin paranoia, despacio y feliz, quizá el tenía razón y yo tenía que estar con Edward Cullen, en efecto el era el amor de mi vida. Bajé despacio y tanteando el terreno, la dirección era la correcta sin embargo había algo que no encajaba del todo.

Me había vestido así para verlo, pero yo únicamente vislumbraba un alto edificio con mosaicos de colores en el 4927, no estaba adecuadamente vestida para ir a una ¿iglesia?. Aún contra los impulsos de llamarle a Edward y corroborar la dirección, me adentré en la estancia.

Olía a flores, fresias, y había velas adornando el pasillo que llevaba al pulpito, las bancas estaban solas, y aparentemente era la única persona en aquel lugar. Comencé a caminar entre las filas de butacas.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a una iglesia, pero ahí se respiraba un aire que te hacía olvidar cualquier cosa, creía que Dios se había olvidado de mí, por ser una bulímica, por sentirme más que cualquiera, por dejar ir al amor de mi vida, pero en ese instante podía sentir casi tangiblemente que aquel ser supremo me tendía sus brazos. Respiré

Seguí caminando hasta el pulpito, entonces vi su silueta salir de una de las puertas traseras, era hermoso, tal como yo recordaba que siempre había sido, su cabello broncíneo despeinado, sus ojos verdes penetrantes y su sonrisa torcida.

Envuelto en un traje negro y corbata, tenía una rosa blanca en la solapa del saco, llegó hasta mí y me besó la mano. Yo sonreí como tonta, creo que es una reacción típica de quien está enamorado. El también sonrió

-Yo… hice el mejor esfuerzo para verme bien, pero tú, mi Bella, siempre logras deslumbrarme cada vez más con tu belleza- tomó mis manos entre las suyas y ahora si creí que estaba viviendo un sueño.

-Gracias- estoy segura que me sonrojé- Ahora, quiero saber ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿una iglesia?- la curiosidad siempre había sido uno de mis defectos

El sonrió pero tomó de mi mano y respondió – Te cité hoy aquí, porque quiero que nos comprometamos frente a el- meneó la cabeza al cielo- frente a Dios, que le prometamos que siempre vamos a estar juntos.

-Mi amor, hasta que la muerte nos separe- respondí inmediatamente

-No Bella, ni la muerte nos va a separar- Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el me condujo hasta una fila de bancas que se erguían al frente.

-Yo Isabella Swan, me comprometo delante de Dios, que siempre voy a estar contigo, y siempre te voy a amar- Dije y coloqué uno de los anillos que Edward había traído en su dedo anular

-Yo Edward Cullen, te juro que voy a luchar siempre, porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, porque quiero vivir para ti- Y el colocó el otro anillo en mi dedo, besó mis manos y adornó la izquierda.

-Te amo- le dije y él me besó dulcemente

¿Sabes que Dios está consciente que este amor es sincero, puro y para siempre?-le pregunté sin dejar de perderme en sus ojos

-Más que para siempre- respondió y volvió a besarme.

Me sentía la mujer más feliz sobre el mundo, se que muchas mujeres se han sentido de la misma manera, pero cuando has luchado contra vientos y mareas, contra despedidas, bodas y mentiras eres dichosa y te sientes completa.

Con esa llenura del alma subimos al auto y condujo de regreso a casa, con la promesa de que nos casaríamos tan pronto como se pudiera y que Edward siempre me amaría.

.

.

..

**EDWARD POV**

Fuera de la mansión Swan las luces azules y rojas no paraban de sonar, todo había comenzado.

-Detente-ordenó su voz y su mano izquierda se soltó de mi agarre-¿Qué hace la policía aquí?

Yo lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía

-Bella-intenté serenarla y detenerla, cuando Aro salió con las esposas puestas.

-¡Abuelo!-gritó ella y echó a correr hasta llegar a donde él. La besó dulcemente y le dijo que todo estaría bien, mientras mi Bella comenzaba a sollozar.

¿Por qué no hacen nada? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Bien hecho Cullen- Anthony palmeó mi hombro y Aro soltó una carcajada

-En el fondo nunca me gustaste Edward, ya se porque era- me dijo como restándole importancia a que se estaba hundiendo y no saldría de la cárcel.

-Edward- susurró Bella-¿tu tienes algo que ver en esto?-me preguntó desconcertada, sin dar crédito a lo que veía

-Puedes pasar por tu carta de liberación de esta misión Cullen, caso resuelto- añadió Anthony antes de poder responderle

-Eres policía-susurró, sus ojos se volvieron duros y fríos como un témpano de hielo - ¡Vete!-gritó y se perdió dentro de la casa.

Había querido llevarla ante Dios y que ella dijera que me amaba, que prometiéramos estar juntos siempre y que nunca nadie nos separaría, pero como yo había pronosticado. Ella me odiaba

* * *

Ya se soy mala y las dejo con la duda xD, lo siento es que en un capi no me cabe mucho, ya no falta mucho para el final así que ya aguantenme un poqito, Besos Vii ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**_CAP 15 "¿CÓMO DECIRTE?"_**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Y ahí me encontraba yo, de nuevo tumbada sobre el piso frio, las gotas de agua caían con un "plum, plum" y se deshacían cuando llegaban a su destino, impulsadas por la fuerza de gravedad que también a mí me tenía ahí debajo.

Había agua, mucha agua salada que se extendía debajo de mis pómulos.

Había querido hacerlo, volver a vomitar, volver a sentir esa ansiedad porque todo desapareciera, necesitaba sentirme nuevamente yo. Había perdido mi identidad, todo lo que alguna vez había creído mío ya no lo era.

No tenía voz, ni vida, me sentía abrumada, como si estuviese despertando de un largo letargo, como si hubiese dormido tanto y una pesadilla se colara por mi subconsciente haciendo despertarme.

Hecha un ovillo, con las lágrimas colándose por cada poro de la piel, y con la esperanza de que un hoyo negro consumiera la tierra y evitara mi dolor, había una Isabella Swan, alguien perdido, alguien que ya no importaba, un ser deshecho, un ser vacio, una idea que se esfumó cuando él apareció en mi vida.

Los golpes sordos comenzaron a pronunciarse en la puerta. Llevaba todo ese tiempo ahí, encerrada, ya había perdido la noción del espacio, sin embargo sabía que hacía demasiado que mi Hermana tocaba, esperando sin esperar realmente nada. No quería abrir, quería desparecer. ¿En qué momento había dejado que todo se saliera de control? ¿En qué momento me había perdido a mi misma? ¿Cuándo había empezado a mentirle a mi corazón?

-Cuando uno está demasiado dormido, se necesita una pesadilla para despertar

No quise moverme, sabía que de cualquier manera no se iría y yo ya estaba cansada de ser invadida, de que me dañaran, estaba harta de hacer sufrir a la gente, del dolor y de las mentiras.

Se arrodilló a mi lado y comenzó a separarme el cabello que se pegaba a mi frente, me frotó los hombros y los brazos y se deshizo de los restos de agua helada que formaba gotas en mis piernas, quitó el sudor que se hallaba en mi frente y besó tiernamente mis mejillas. Me sentó en el suelo y comprobó que mi enfermedad había desaparecido, no había restos de nada en el retrete. No lo había hecho. No quería.

¿Porqué? Por la simple razón que alguna vez me había sentido amada, que había habido dos personas en mi vida además de mi familia, que me habían hecho sentirme enamorada, que importaba, que era alguien, y mi corazón no soportaría defraudar a esas personas. La bulimia se había ido, como esa Isabella déspota, idiota y presuntuosa. Ahora me sentía como una cáscara vacía, como una casa sin mobiliario, era otra. Y me habían cambiado para siempre.

Dejé que me llevara como una muñeca de trapo, me vistió, me arropó en la cama y se sentó a mi lado, apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y dejé que mi dolor escapara del cuerpo.

-¿Qué es lo que te atormenta realmente? ¿Qué te haya mentido?- su voz de campanas habló para romper el silencio, ella seguía acariciando mi cara, mi cabello, y me volvía a sentir querida.

Bella, el dolor es parte de lo que somos, sin dolor nuestra existencia sería más pacifica que la de los mismos ángeles, siempre hay un poco de agonía, pero eso no significa que sea lo único que debe existir, si realmente quieres ser feliz debes dejar que el valor cubra ese dolor. Dejar de mentir sería una buena forma de empezar.

No le respondí porque sabía que tenía razón, me dolía más que nada que me hubiese mentido, ¿pero quién era yo para reprochárselo? Yo también había mentido, debía estar escrito en la biblia que Mentirle al corazón también era uno de los pecados principales.

-El te ama, Bella, te lo hizo saber cuándo te llevó a ese lugar, quiso hacerte prometer que lo amarías siempre no importando lo que llegara a pasar, quería ser honesto Bella, quiso enmendar su error y no lo has dejado demostrarlo.

Mis ojos chocaron con los de ella, la misma mirada, el mismo tono chocolate, el cabello broncíneo de Ness me hizo recordar sus ojos verdes. Edward.

-Haz pasado mucho hermana, es momento de que decidas, tu corazón te lo dirá, escúchalo y toma una buena decisión-me tocó la mejilla y se levantó de la cama- No huyas nuevamente, huir nunca soluciona nada.

La vi cerrar la puerta de mi dormitorio, y después lanzarme un beso que voló hasta mi alma. Ella nunca se equivocaba y yo siempre había sido una cabezota. Huir.

Huir como cuando lo dejé en las caballerizas, huir como cuando fui a Europa con Ness, huir como cuando acepté que se casara con Tanya, Huir como cuando me refugié en Jacob, Huir cuando lo deje irse, Huir como ayer cuando no acepté su verdad, cuando no quise escucharlo, cuando eché por la borda la promesa que había hecho ante Dios de amarlo siempre. Sí, siempre había huido.

Dejé que la inconsciencia me llenara los sentidos, necesitaba la salida fácil de la primera alternativa que ofrecía mi mente. El sopor del sueño.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en las mentiras, tenía que dejar de pensar en que me había mentido, dejar de pensar en el abuelo, dejar de pensar en que le amaba

Los ojos cansados se comenzaron a cerrar mientras mi mente rememoraba cada instante a su lado. Una alberca, Una broma, Su cuerpo, Mi cuerpo que aún le pertenecía.

**EDWARD POV**

No tenía ánimos de levantarme de la cama, mucho menos de salir, solo quería que ella llamara, solo quería explicarle. Quería no ser quien era, no haber tenido que entregar a su abuelo. Sin embargo a mi pesar arrastré los pies hasta la puerta.

-Voy- dije cuando estuve a punto de llegar.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se cristalizaron en el preciso instante en el que yo la reconocía. ¿Qué hacía ahí?, tuve el impulso de cerrarle la puerta en la nariz, y no lo hice. No sé que vio en mi, si las ojeras del insomnio que proyectaba toda una noche en vela o hombre agónico que había dejado su vida de niño feliz y sincero. No lo sé y tampoco me importó, me lancé a sus brazos llorando en silencio y ella me recibió como siempre lo había soñado

Por un momento pensé que por fin Morfeo me había cedido un espacio en su casa, por un momento quería morir ahí, por ese instante no quería que nada transcurriese, solo quería sentirla, quería que dijera que me amaba, esas palabras que me hacían tanto daño, esas que no quería aceptar nunca más, pero que me quemaban como una ulcera.

Abrí los ojos y ella dibujó el intento de una sonrisa. Cuánto extrañaba esa sonrisa. Enfoqué el cabello negro y puntiagudo dispararse en todas direcciones detrás del castaño de mi madre.

Sonreí y sentí que mi alma se limpiaba en ese instante. Mi madre y mi hermana.

-Perdóname- sollozo besando mis manos cuando estuvo sentada –No tenía ningún derecho a dejarte, no… -se interrumpió y me escrutó con esos ojos miel que me cantaban nanas cuando era niño.

-Mamá, fue tu decisión y Edward lo entiende- apuntó Alice

-Quiero escuchar que me perdona- añadió con esa dulce melodía de voz que la caracterizaba

Todo carecía de colores en aquel momento, me sentía perdido, todo era relativo y yo no encontraba el lugar en ese instante. Si solo pudiera verla, si solo pudiera estar con ella entonces cada parte de cualquier cosa se encajaría. Y yo podría volver a ver el sol. Si, estaba más perdido que nunca y también necesitaba a mi madre.

Estaba cansado de dejar que ese odio, que ese resentimiento, que todas las cosas absurdas me hicieran empequeñecer, estaba harto de querer odiarla y seguirla amando, porque la necesitaba, siempre la había necesitado, claro que quería perdonarla y decirle cuánto la amaba. Un nudo se atoraba en mi garganta y me impedía decirle lo que mi corazón gritaba.

-Necesito escucharte hijo…-añadió y sus ojos se volvieron suplicantes, desesperados.

Yo necesitaba ser libre de ese dolor, necesitaba perdonarla lo sabía ¿pero como haces algo que no te han enseñado?

_-Es hermosa_

_-Lo es_

_-¿Dónde está?_

_-Ella nos dejó, mi padre es adicto a las apuestas, y ella conoció un tipo que la acompañaba siempre. Alice y yo nos quedamos solos cuando encontramos el closet vacio y la casa perdió su esencia, nunca volvimos a ser los mismos. Aunque ella si la sigue viendo_

_-¿Por qué no lo haces, tú también?_

_-Ella nos dejó y yo no voy a mendigar su amor_

Mi mente evocó aquella conversación que había tenido con Bella en mi habitación, cuando tan tontamente había inventado lo de su embarazo para que no fuese descubierta por Reneé sobre su enfermedad. Sonreí

-¿Cómo puedo perdónate si no me has enseñado a hacerlo?-le pregunté a mi madre quien abrió sus brazos una vez hacía mi.

-Nunca te lo enseñe, no lo merezco Edward sin embargo… lo necesito- terminó diciendo y sus brazos se aferraron más a mí.

A pesar de perder a Bella, a pesar de perderme a mí mismo, sentía que había recuperado una pieza faltante del rompecabezas de mi vida. Ella, mi madre.

-Te perdono- pronuncié despacio y contra su cabello.

Las cosas nunca terminan como uno espera, había imaginado tantas veces ese reencuentro, esas palabras, aquellas sonrisas, tener un ambiente nuevamente familiar, poder volver a abrazar a Esme, y reír con el timbre musical de mi hermana, pero en todos esos pensamientos también la incluía a ella. Y ahora nuevamente como aquella vez que desperté en las caballerizas. Estaba solo y amándola.

-Necesito despedirme Alice- mi madre estaba en la cocina preparándonos un postre y yo sentía que estallaría.

Mi hermana había iniciado una relación con Jasper y ahora ella y Nico estaban protegidos. Había perdonado a Esme y Carlisle seguramente sería feliz con eso, Tanya, mi ángel había regresado al cielo, donde pertenecía, como Anthony me había dicho. Mi caso estaba concluido.

Edward Cullen no tenía nada más que hacer en aquella ciudad, en todos esos lugares llenos de gente, llenos de pensamientos, de latidos, de Bella.

-Bella no querrá que te despidas, es muy obstinada, no aceptará que hayas enviado a Aro a la cárcel, no creo que quiera verte Edward- me respondió francamente y con la voz torturada

-Necesito hacerlo, aunque ella no me vea, aunque no le hable, hacerlo por última vez, deshacerme de su recuerdo, solo así podré irme

-Aunque lo hagas hermanito, nunca te desharás del recuerdo

.

…

Un rompecabezas, un fractal, una hemorragia interna en algún órgano se vería mejor que mi cabeza en ese momento. No quería hacerlo pero había pasado una semana y yo no recibía ninguna noticia de ella. Ness me hablaba todas las noches al móvil y las noticias no cambiaban

-Lo siento Edward, pero no quiere saber nada de ti…. No habla solo escucha… la pasa llorando encerrada en su recámara… ha comido poco… duerme casi todo el día…

En conclusión Bella me odiaba, y yo estaba seguro que moriría si pudiera ver el odio, el dolor y el rencor en sus ojos. Tenía que irme, aunque en ello se me fuera la vida, aunque no encontrara nunca descanso después de la muerte. Me iba, sin mi Bella, con su recuerdo.

-Buenos días Edward-me saludó Eleazar cuando pise el rancho

-Hola Eleazar ¿Cómo has estado?

-Amarrando caballos, cuidando el campo ya sabe lo de siempre-hizo amago de sonrisa-No ha venido nadie de la familia aquí ¿se le ofrece algo?

¿Se podría responder que iba a despedirme de mis demonios? ¿se podría decir que iba a consolarme con un fantasma?

-Vengo a ver algo y me voy, no tardaré solo iré a las caballerizas- le respondí y el me indicó el camino con la mano.

Volví a mirar a mi alrededor, nada había cambiado, la paja, las tablas, todo era precisamente como lo recordaba, caminé en círculos sin saber qué hacer, estrujándome los cesos con cada recuerdo, con cada palabra recordada, las imágenes comenzaron a bailar indecentes, dolorosas, deliciosas. Mientras me acomodaba en un espacio del suelo justo donde la había tenido entre mis brazos después de hacerla mía, para siempre mía.

_Con un último movimiento, una última sacudida, una última penetración, nos fundimos en un solo cuerpo, un solo grito, un solo gemido, un solo clímax_

_-Estas temblando_

_-tengo frío_

_-¿sabes?, nunca había estado con alguien_

_-Mira Bella, no te voy a mentir si había estado con otras mujeres, pero nunca había sentido esto. No todos los hombres tenemos la facultad para diferenciar entre tener sexo y hacer el amor_

_-¿Y crees que las mujeres no lo hacemos? La única diferencia es que cuando nosotras lo hacemos, es porque realmente estamos enamoradas_

…_.. –Bella contigo es con la única mujer con la que he hecho el amor_

Su cuerpo frío y perfecto regresó a mi memoria. Masoquista, sí, también lo era y no me importaba porque por ella lo sería toda la vida, estaba dispuesto a cargar con el dolor que representaba la separación definitiva. Aunque la amara.

Dejarla ir había sido mi primer error, Casarme uno más, Verla en brazos de otro hombre, No hacer nada por recuperarla, no ir tras ella, toda mi vida había estado llena de errores y sin duda estaba cometiendo uno más. Pero el error más grande representaba seguir mintiéndole a mi corazón.

-Intenté buscar la felicidad sin ti- la voz me golpeó como un susurró como si el viento me estuviese llamando y mi corazón me guió hasta su propietario-No la encontré

Se acercó silenciosa, llevaba jeans y botas, un suéter negro a juego con su calzado y el cabello ondulado le caía por la espalda. Pensé que sin duda la tercera puerta del subconsciente se estaba abriendo para mí. La locura.

-Prometimos amarnos siempre, aún después de la muerte- me dijo cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, acuclillada frente a mí y yo tontamente anonadado.

Si era un producto de mi imaginación. Debería llevarme un Oscar.

Delicado, suave y cálido, como lo recordaría siempre, quizá estar en ese lugar me hacía sentirla tan real, mis consciencia no quiso reparar en el daño, decidió jugarse solo el último tiro.

Mis manos la atrajeron hasta mí, su boca se movió con destreza sobre la mía, su cuerpo cedió a la fuerza de gravedad y sus piernas se enroscaron en mi cadera, mis manos tiraron de su cabello, dejé expuesto su cuello, lo besé, lo mordí, y hasta que un jadeo tronó en el aire. Desperté del letargo.

-Bella- pude decirle por fin, estaba ahí

Ella me miró dulcemente y después sus ojos se rompieron en una cascada abundante.

-No puedes irte- me dijo y se tiro a mis brazos-No puedes irte porque cometerías el mismo error que yo, no puedes irte Edward, yo te amo.

Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda y como un naufrago a la deriva mi cuerpo se afianzo al suyo. Como magnetos, como planeta a un satélite. Como ese Edward a su Bella.

-Alice telefoneó a Ness, dijo que te irías, no iba a soportar perderte, no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que tu no existas- me dijo esta vez, tomaba mi mano y caminábamos hacía el BM que conducía.

Tomé nuevamente su rostro entre mis manos y me deleité en sus ojos chocolate, me sonrió y estoy seguro que yo hice lo mismo, sentir su piel debajo de mis dedos era lo más gratificante para una persona que ha vivido en el error, que se ha traicionado a si mismo, y que ahora era compensado.

Entonces entendí lo que es sentirse perdonado.

-¿Cómo decirte que te quiero?-le pregunté justo antes de que sus labios volvieran a unirse a los míos.

-Sin mentirle al corazón- respondió

Sus manos níveas volvieron a unirse a las mías, su cabello chocolate danzaba con el viento y su sonrisa, seguramente era mi sonrisa.

* * *

Ok ahora sii nervios al por mayor, se que esperaban mucho de esta historia y espero haber cumplido sus espectativas, disculpen mucho los retrasos en publicaciones ahaha y espero les haya gustado mañana subo el epiologo! besos y espero sus comentariios ViiBW.

SOUNDTRACK.- ¿Como decirte?-Axel Fernando (Tema Oficial del Fic Mintiendole al Corazón y MAC:Buscar La Felicidad, que pueden escuchar como fondo ^^)


	16. Chapter 16

**_EPILOGO_**

* * *

-¿Ves todas las sonrisas que se dibujan en sus rostros?-me preguntó Edward ciñendo sus manos a mi cintura y con la voz de terciopelo pegada a mi oído.

-Veo que Reneé y Charlie son felices, que Vanessa quiere comerse al mundo, que Nora y Gino siguen queriéndonos tal como somos, que Esme está feliz bailando con Carlisle aunque sigan separados- lo miré y el sonreía al ver la imagen de sus padres, parecía que nunca los hubiera dejado- Alice, Jasper y Nicolás también la están pasando a lo grande, sí, veo las sonrisas.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta mi abultado vientre y respiró cerca de mi cuello, me estremecí

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- me interrogó entre divertido y añorante

-Por supuesto

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

-Podría decir que solo tengo 3 imágenes vívidas en mi mente, la primera: Una Isabella tonta y superficial que tiene un nuevo guardaespaldas, la segunda: Una Isabella que huye y la tercera: Una Isabela que despierta en brazos de su esposo y sabe que el peligro ha pasado.

Mi marido me sonrió, y dulcemente besó mis labios. Me hacía feliz llamarle de ese mido, hacía un año que lo era.

Sus mano izquierda en el dedo anular sellaba nuestro compromiso y esa misma mano acariciaba el futo de tanto amor. Su hija.

-Ren, ¿sabes que tu madre es hermosa?-le preguntó a mi vientre y yo reí cuando lo besó

-Edward, Bella- llamó Alice- Nico va a soplar las velitas

Mi esposo me tomó de la mano y con cuidado nos acercamos al pastel. El pequeño hijo de Alice sopló al pastel y mi corazón solo formuló un deseo.

Estar siempre juntos, con sus manos entre las mías para la eternidad.

* * *

Cuando empecé con esta locura solo quería que pasaran dos cosas

1.- Que lograra llegar a sus corazones y la leyeran

2.- Que yo pudiera amar a Edward Cullen

Y las dos cosas las he conseguido gracias x aceptar MAC en sus vidas y por seguirla apesar de mis impuntualidades, me comprometo a ya no ser tan incumplida en publicaciones, solo entiendan que si me retraso es por una sola cosa :ESCUELA xP gracias x los muchos comentarios en blogger y por los 17000 hits que conseguí en FF mil gracias! Espero nunca olviden a esta Bella ni a este Edward y si alguien tiene oportunidad de ver Amor en Custodia Haganlo!

Significa muchisimo para mi esta novela como la adaptación que hice a Twilight. De nuevo Gracias !


End file.
